Radio Edit
by PinkHoodie85
Summary: Bella, an intern for a popular Radio Morning Show in South Florida, enlist the help of her co-hosts to help gain the self confidence to catch the eye of a certain bronze haired neighbor. AH Cannon Couples
1. Prologue

"Ok, ok, ok… Let me get this straight…" the Morning Show radio DJ, Emmett, asked "You like this guy-"

"He's my neighbor," Interrupted Bella, the Morning Show's intern.

"Right. Your neighbor. Anyway, you like him but you aren't sure how to approach him," Emmet Stated.

"Right," Bella replied.

"What does he look like again?" Rosalie, Morning Show co-host asked.

"Oh geez, like a freaking Greek god is what he looks like. Let's start from the top. His hair, no joke, is the color of this penny and it sticks out everywhere. Total sex hair. But like, purposefully on accident. I mean he can't _always_ have actual sex hair, right? Well I guess he could, he's gorgeous! Oh my god, I hope he isn't some man whore! WHAT IF HE IS?"

"Bella, calm down. You're rambling." Rosalie said, stopping Bella from a potential freak out.

"Sorry. Ok, so after the hair you have his face. It looks like it was chiseled from marble by Michelangelo himself! High cheekbones, straight nose, deep green eyes, sharp jaw that you just want to lick…" Bella faded off dreamily.

Emmett cleared his throat to snap Bella out of her daydream.

"Right, sorry. He has a nice body, I assume. I've never seen him down at the pool or anything. But I've seen him on the way to the gym and his arms are nice and buff. His voice is like velvet. When he speaks you feel like you're being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold day and you just want to cuddle in to it. He looks positively delicious in his scrubs! His pants sit dangerously low on his hips; it makes me want to do naughty things to him."

"So, just tell him you want to bang and get it over with." Rosalie stated, as if it were simply that easy.

"What? I can't do that! I don't have the confidence that you have, Rose! Guys like him don't go for girls like me." Bella replied.

"What do you mean 'Girls like you'? You're very pretty Bella. If you would just put a little more effort in to your look, you'd have guys all over you." Rosalie informed her.

"I don't know if I like the idea of my sister getting all gussied up and propositioning some Med School nerd that she's never even spoken to. And quit talking about doing naughty things." Emmett interjected.

"Emmett, Bella is a good looking 22 year old female, living it up in Sunny South Florida. You can't expect her to stay in 'Little Sister Mode' forever," Rosalie said.

"Yes I can," Emmett stated petulantly as Bella mumbled "Oh, geez" under her breath.

"The fact of the matter is," Bella summed up, "that I like this guy but I have no idea how to approach him. He's so intimidating, and handsome, and I just can't get him out of my mind. I need help."

"Ok, with the help of us and our listeners, we'll help you pull your stuff together and get you in to Dr. McHottie's scrubs." Rosalie surmised, "Tell us a little more about him."

Bella started to tell her brother, Emmett, and his girlfriend/co-host, Rosalie, and all of the Palm Beaches about her dream guy. She told then his name is Edward, that he drove a silver Volvo, that he was always polite and well groomed, and that he was attending the School of Biomedical Science at Florida Atlantic University. "I think he goes to the campus down in Boca Raton, I saw the parking sticker on his car," she added. Bella informed her listeners that he lived across the hall from her apartment that she moved in to six months ago at The Strand in West Palm Beach, and that every time she sees him she dashes into the safety of her own apartment or scurries away after a brief exchange of pleasantries. She also told them how he seemed to never go out on the town, preferring to stay home and work on his studies, and has only ever seen two people come over to visit him. "From what I gather, the short spiky haired girl is his sister and the tall lanky guy is her boyfriend."

"How did you find this out?" Rosalie asked.

"I spy through the peep hole whenever I hear noise from his doorway," Bella stated as a matter of fact.

"Stalker much?" Emmett laughed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Bella defended.

A thought crossed Emmett's mind, "How do you know he isn't listening right now?"

"Well, I don't really," Bella started slowly, "but every time I've ever heard music from his apartment it has been classical or Classic Rock from our sister station, The Gater. He doesn't really seem like a 'Top 40's' person."

Over looking music preferences, Rosalie picked up on an important tidbit of information.

"So, you've never noticed any other girls go into his apartment. That's a good sign that he's single," Rosalie observed.

Bella hesitated, "Well…"

"Well?" Rose prompted.

Taking a deep breath Bella informed all that there has been a statuesque strawberry blonde that visited from time to time. The girl only stayed for a few hours and Dr. McHottie never sees her to the door to kiss her goodbye or even to give her a hug. "But her visits are usually late at night" Bella said meaningfully.

Rosalie stated that that may not mean he has a girlfriend, but that maybe she was just a study buddy.

"Or a Booty call." Emmett said, much to the chagrin or the two ladies in the room.

Bella groaned.

Rosalie growled, "You're not helping, Emmett."

One could almost hear Emmett roll his eyes through the radio, "Whatever, I'm a guy. I'm just stating the facts."

"Well stop! Help us put together a game plan to get the guy for Bella."

"What do I do, Oh Wise One?" Bella giggled.

"Hmm, we'll need to work on your self confidence and appearance first to get you ready for the big move. I'm not just going to throw you to the wolves," Rose planned.

"What does that entail?" Bella was almost afraid to ask, she knew that Rosalie was favorable to beauty regimes and shopping sprees. Bella preferred to dress for comfort in jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers, where Rose like to be photo-shoot ready in dresses, pumps, and full hair and makeup. Their style preferences spoke volumes for their personalities, along with an insight into their job responsibilities. Rose got to enjoy the fruits of Bella's labor. Being an intern for a popular Morning Radio Show meant that you needed to pay your dues and do the brunt work to set up gigs, appearances, and events. How could Bella be expected to set up event tents and tables, or run around with audio equipment in heels? She was a hazard to public safety as it was!

"Well," Rosalie started, "we will need to go shopping for a new wardrobe, and we'll make spa appointments and sign you up for some… classes."

"Classes?" Bella inquired.

"Yes. Strip aerobic classes."

"Are you out of your ever loving mind?" Bella exclaimed at the same time that Emmett interjected.

"No, no, no, no, no! Absolutely not. Little sis will not be going anywhere there is a brass pole involved, nor will she need to know how to pole dance for future reference."

"C'mon, these classes will get you in better shape, give you more definition, and help you with your balance. They also teach yoga classes to help with your flexibility. Argument over," Rose said. Looking between the two slack-jawed faces she decided to go in for the kill. "In addition to regular manicures and pedicures you will also join me for my bi-weekly waxing appointments."

Bella gasped, Emmett stomped out of the studio with his hands over his ears.

Seeing the phone lines light up Rosalie suggested taking a caller.

"Alice is on line one and she's calling from Palm Beach Gardens. Good morning, do you have a suggestion for Bella's conundrum?" Rosalie addressed the caller.

An excited voice chirped over the airwaves, "'Morning! I manage the Exhale spa in West Palm Beach and we would like to offer Bella a complimentary facial to kick start her quest! I know you come here, Rose, for your treatments and we'll extend the same offer to you, too! I am just such a romantic and I hope Bella gets her guy! You're so quiet, Sweetheart, I think you should just speak up more and reach out and take what's there for you!"

During a commercial break Bella thanked Alice quietly while Rosalie made all the arrangements to meet Alice the following afternoon for lunch at 11:30am and then to head over to the spa.

Alice turned off the radio and finished getting ready for work. On the way out the door, she pulled her phone out of her bag and dialed quickly.

"Hello?" the deep voice answered.

"What's up baby bro?" Alice greeted.

"Alice, I am older than you. Why must you always call me 'baby bro'"? He replied.

"Whatever, what are you doing for lunch tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"I have to be here at the apartment to let Tanya in, so she can get the rest of her things," he replied.

"Oh," Alice didn't hide her disappointment, "Well would you be able to meet me for coffee around 4 o'clock?"

"If Tanya hurries I should be able to manage a 4 o'clock coffee date with my _LITTLE_ sister," He said in amusement.

"Excellent!" Alice cheered, "Can you pick me up at the spa? Jasper is taking my car in for an oil change."

He agreed, and with a quick goodbye they ended their phone call.

Alice walked in to the spa proudly. She knew at once who Bella was talking about this morning on the radio. She has seen her a few times when going to visit Edward at his apartment, and the looks exchanged between the two had not gone unnoticed by Alice. Now that Tanya had finally vacated the premises, she had big plans for the two shy neighbors.


	2. Chapter 2 Exhale

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Wild95.5, Exhale Spa, or The Blue Martini

This chapter is dedicated to HayKat for being my FIRST reviewer! Thank you

BPOV

I stood in front of my closet wondering what one wears to a day spa in Palm Beach. I looked up the website after the show yesterday and it looked pretty ritzy. I only own one skirt, a denim mini. Correction, I used to only own one skirt. After we wrapped yesterday's show Rosalie demanded we go shopping to sex up my wardrobe. Apparently I dress like I live in one of the middle states, not in sunny South Florida- the Land of Sex, Sun, and the Beautiful People. Easy for Rose to say, she's got a rockin' body. I'm lucky if someone notices I'm a female versus a pre-pubescent teenage boy!

I finally broke down when I started going cross eyed from staring at all the new clothes in my closet and called Rose.

"What the hell am I suppose to wear this afternoon?" I blurted out before she even had a chance to say 'Hello'.

"_Uh…"_ was her eloquent answer. "_Well, just dress how you normally dress for today; you need to be comfortable for your treatments. Oh, but I suggest wearing lose fitting jeans or shorts."_

"Why is that important?" I asked, ready for any insight into the "do's and don'ts" of the Fashion World.

I could hear Rose trying not to laugh as she responded; she knows the torture I will be going through today.

"_Well, you're getting waxed today, Honey, your little hoo-ha may be a touch irritated. Would you prefer for denim to be rubbing up on your business after having all the hair ripped out?"_

"Cheese and rice, Rose!" I exclaimed, "You could sugar coat it a bit for me!"

"_What would be the point?"_ Rose was full out laughing at this point, _"You're going to find out as soon as they slather hot wax on you down under."_

Groaning I pulled a black and white stripped tank top and a pair of skinny jeans out of the closet. I slipped my chucks on and pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail and called it done. A noise outside my apartment triggered me into Spy Mode as I shushed Rose's laughter.

"SHHHHHH I hear something." I whispered.

"_What? Like scorching hair follicles, and gut wrenching screams?"_ Rose is a riot, I tell ya.

"No," I whisper yelled as a scurried over to the front door and tip toed up to the peep hole, "Dr. McHottie has made an appearance. Ah, hell there's that blonde girl. What is she doing here at 11:00am?"

I watched as she knocked roughly on the door. _Hmmm, PMS honey_? McHottie opened the door and she brushed past him with a huff. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. As he closed the door I saw him look at my door and pause, furrowing his brow in a thoughtful expression. I let out a little squeak of excitement that I think he heard because now he has cocked an eyebrow and is looking at my door like he's trying to see through it.

"_WHAT? What's happening?"_ I heard Rose scream form the phone in my hand, which had incidentally ended up hanging down by my hip.

I shushed her once more and watched as Edward looked over his shoulder back into his apartment.

"Take it if you need it, I have no use for it. I'm going to turn that room in to an office once your stuff is gone anyway, "He said to, presumably, the blonde. With one last glance at my door he turned into his apartment and closed his.

I brought the phone back up to my ear, grabbed my multi-colored zebra stripped clutch and headed out after locking the door. Once I reached the elevators I spoke to Rose.

"He didn't seem to be too happy to see that girl; almost annoyed with her being there. He said something about her taking something because he didn't need it and that he was turning that room in to an office once her stuff was gone. Does that mean they were living together? They were obviously in separate rooms so they probably weren't dating, right?"

I heard someone come up behind me as I was waiting for the elevators, freezing when I look over my shoulder. It's McHottie. Waiting for the elevator. The same elevator I'm waiting for. With a box of… feminine toiletries?

"Thanks for leaving me hanging, ass," Rose grumbled. I cut her off before she could continue.

"Sorry Rose. Look I'm on my way to the café now. Thank you for your pseudo help with my wardrobe. I'll see you in a few. Kloveyoubye." It all kind of rushed out in one breath and then I'm staring wide eyed at the closed elevator doors. _Oh. My. Gaw. How much of my little monologue did he hear? Would he know I was talking about him? Of course he would, I had just explained the whole scenario in detail to Rose!_

Stealthily I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking forward to the doors and seemed to be fighting a smile. _Oh, yeah… he heard the whole conversation._ I took a deep breath and puffed out my cheeks ready to exhale.

"I don't think you need any help with your wardrobe choices," His smooth velvety voice floated over to me.

I turned to him, puffy cheeks and all, and blow my reply, "Heeeeey, M-Edward." I totally almost called him McHottie.

This caused him to chuckle. "Medward?"

"Yeah, you know… a way to remember names of new people you meet. Like Edward who is in Med school. Med-ward, get it?" I look away and roll my eyes at myself. _Medward, really? That's the best that you can do?_

Thankfully I'm saved from his reply by the elevator doors opening. I rushed inside and pressed the button for the lobby. Edward filed in after me and began humming along to the song playing as we descended. I took this time to look him over a bit. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a blue and red plaid shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a white t-shirt. To top it all off, he was wearing red chuck taylors. I looked down at my own chuck's with a grin.

"Hey, didn't you say you worked for a radio station?" He asked, breaking me out of my reverie

_Holy fuck. _

Did hear yesterday's broadcast?

"Uh, y-yeah I do. I'm an intern for Wild 95.5," I stammered.

He rocked back and forth on his heels, nodding. Was he nervous? "That's cool. Do you get to be on air a lot then?"

"No, hardly ever. I mostly do appearances and events for promotions. A lot of behind the scene type stuff."

"Sounds involved. It must be tiring having to do the work and someone else gets the credit," He said, apathetically.

"Well actually it's kind of nice. Once I get things set up I get to just enjoy myself, whereas the DJ has to keep up appearances and a happy demeanor. We go to Blue Martini every Friday to broadcast and I get the perks of the bar by being part of the 'crew' while James, the nighttime DJ, has to stay sober and run contest and commentary. Things like that are nice." Did I really just say all of that without stuttering? _BELLA SWAN has ARRIVED! _

"Oh, wow. Well I guess it's more involved than I had originally thought. That does sound fun. Every Friday you go to Blue Martini? Is that in City Place?" He asked.

"Yep." Aaaand apparently Bella Swan has left. _You're losing it, Swan!_ _Say something, say something, say something!_

"So, uh, got big plans for the day?" I said, gesturing with my head towards the box of… stuff.

"Oh, uh, yeah a family friend has uh… been staying with me. But she's leaving today. After I finish helping her load her stuff up I'm having lunch with my sister." He started off frowning but ended with a grin when he got to lunch with his sister.

"Oh, that's sounds nice. I'm on my way to meeting some friends for lunch as well," I smiled up at him. I went to lean on my arm against the railing in the elevator, but my hand slipped and I end up bashing my face into the side of the lift.

"Oh shit! Are you ok?" At least he didn't laugh. Seemingly without thinking about it, he reached over and cupped my cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb along my cheek.

I felt like I had been cloaked in a sheet of humming electricity. My whole body took notice. Blood rushed to my cheeks, my nipples puckered, goose bumps tickled across my flesh, and heat radiated between my thighs. His touch was so soft as he looked over my face with concerned eyes. He must have realized how close together we were standing now, as his eyes focused in on mine. He gave me a heart stopping crooked smile.

"Are you sure you're alright?" His voice was just above a whisper.

I licked my lips and bit down on the bottom one, his eyes flickering to my mouth to catch the motion.

_I am freaking my freakin' freak._

"Yeah, it happens all the time," My face was on fire, I'm sure. His hand dropped from my face and I just stood there in a daze, looking at him.

Saving me from further embarrassment, we reached the lobby.

"Well, I'll see you around, Bella." Edward smirked as he strut -yes _struts_, out into the lobby and out to… the blonde.

"Yeah, see ya." I mumbled dejectedly.

I watched as he put the box in her trunk. The blonde tip toed up for a kiss but Edward turned his face so that she kissed his cheek instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later I was strolling up to a little café in West Palm Beach. I saw Rosalie sitting at one of the tables they have outside with a petite girl with long brown hair styled with full tousled curls. Alice, I presumed. Rose looked up from their conversation and spotted me, and with a hearty wave she called me over. When she said my name the brunette turned in her seat causing me to freeze on the spot. A flicker of recognition flashed through her eyes as a slow grin lit up her face. Alice was… _Alice_. Edward's SISTER, Alice.

"Wha… You, you're…She….her." I stuttered, as I have lost all speaking capabilities.

Alice looked amused, while Rose shot me a 'What the fuck is your problem' look.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Rose isn't one to hold back.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared to fill Rose in on the details when Alice beat me to it.

"Oh! Bella here lives across the hall from my brother!" She said with a grin.

"Is that so?" Rose inquires, looking between Alice and me.

"Mmhmm," was my brilliant reply.

I sat down between Rose, who is wearing a cute little white ¾ sleeve top with coral pin striped and a floral embellishment at the neck with skinny jeans and espadrilles, and Alice, who was dressed in a satiny, cream colored, belted button front blouse with black skinny jeans, and cream and white peep toe pumps.

"I'm just going to come right out with this," Alice started, "I knew it was you and who you were talking about yesterday on the air, Bella. I think you could be good for Edward. He's always so serious. I've seen the way he looks at you when he passes you in the hall and I want to help. We're going to be great friends, I just know it."

She said this incredibly fast and I'm concerned for her blood oxygen levels.

"I'm not upset; I can use all the help I can get! I just about made a fool of myself when I ran into him in the eleva-"I stop abruptly as a horrifying thought crosses my mind. A coy smile forms on Alice's face.

"Oh my god! He said he was meeting you for lunch today. _I'm_ meeting you for lunch today. This is us… MEETING for lunch today!" I looked around frantically for my bronze haired doctor of love.

Rosalie's eyes lit up with mischievous delight, "Oh this just keeps getting better and better."

"Relax sweetie, He'll be here in about 30 minutes." Alice patted my hand in a comforting manner.

"Are you going to tell him about the show yesterday?" I asked timidly

She must have seen the fear in my eyes, and she smiled lightly, "No, I won't tell him. But I will help you!" She started clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat. _Holy Moses, I hope that's decaf in her cup_!

"What's the story with the blonde?" Rose was on a mission. MISSION: Information Retrieval.

"Oh, Tanya? She's just a family friend. She's been staying with Edward for the past few months until the remodel was finished on her condo. I think she wanted something to happen between the two of them, but Edward was never really in to it. Our family has been friends with her family since birth, so when she needed a place to stay it just made sense for her to stay with one of us. Since Edward has a two bedroom, Jasper and I only have one…" She trailed off since the conclusion was self explanatory.

The three of us chatted amicably for the next few minutes as we sipped our drinks and waited for our respective lunch orders. Just as we started eating, Alice's phone rang. She answered and from what I gather, it's Edward.

"Hello?... Hi Edward!... Yes, I'm sitting outside with a few friends; we've just got our meals… Just around the corner? Excellent, see you soon!" She finished up her conversation with a cheesy grin at me.

"I don't suppose he knows you're having lunch with me, huh?" I asked with mild trepidation.

"Nope, it's a surprise for all involved today!"

I saw a flash of bronze by the patio entry way and turned in that direction. Edward was scanning the deck for his sister when he caught my eye. A surprised smile made its way to his face, turning to one of confusion when he noticed me sitting with his sister. After hugging his sister he sat in the chair across from me and glanced between me and Alice.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Alice started, "Edward, this is Rosalie Hale. She comes to the salon a lot. This is her soon to be sister in law, Bella. But you knew that already, didn't you." She gave Edward a pointed look and he cast his eyes down and… is he blushing?

"Rosalie, it's a pleasure to meet you," Edward stated; his eyes drifted to mine with a shy smile on his lips, nodding his head in greeting, "Bella."

"I work with Rose at the station; she's also dating my brother. I hadn't put two and two together involving your sister." He only nodding in response then proceeded to look over the menu.

Rose has been surprisingly quiet during all of this. I looked over at her and almost burst into gut spilling laughter. She was staring at Edward completely unabashed, slack jawed and wide eyed, her hands clawed into the iron chair's armrest. I cleared my throat, snapping her out of her daze. Lazily, she turned her head in my direction, shaking her head as if to regroup. "Oh. My. God." She mouths to me. "I know!" I silently reply. Alice let out a giggle.

"Oh, Edward! Bella and Rose were just telling me that they DJ at The Blue Martini on Friday's. I know you don't like to go out but please, please, pleeeeease can you come with me and Jasper tomorrow?" Is she… are those?... _Sad puppy eyes_? Oh she's good!

"Yeah, sure I'd love to go. What time?"

Alice seemed taken aback by his easy acquiescence.

"Oh, uh… girls when do you start the broadcast?" Alice looked over to Rose and me.

"We start broadcasting at 9pm, but Bella gets there at around 6pm to start setting up and check audio," Rosalie informed.

"Oh, so you, me, and Jasper can meet for dinner and then meet up with the girls and…" She trailed off and looked at me, "Your brother's name is Emmett, right?" I nodded in the affirmative. "and Emmet at Blue Martini afterwards!"

"Actually," Rose began slowly, "They serve food at the Blue Martini, too. It's very good, and Bella could get you into the VIP section with the rest of the stations' staff."

Alice whipped her head towards Edward, who had just taken a bit of his turkey club sandwich, for his opinion on the matter. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and, seeing as he had a mouth full, just noded his head and grunted in agreement.

"YAY! Bella, I'll text you when we get there." Alice and I exchanged contact information, since we both have iPhones with the 'Bump' application, it's a pretty quick transaction. Edward looked longingly at the exchange.

"That's so much fun to do, " I giggled, "No one else I know has that app, so I don't get to do it that often."

A cunning smirk outlined Alice's face. "Edward has it, too. In fact, you should exchange info, too, since Edward will probably be driving separately from us."

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, Edward had fired up the application and was holding his phone towards me. I held my phone out to him and we 'bump' phones. When our fingers touched I felt the same flicker of voltage pass between us. A small gasp escaped me and I risked a peek at Edward. He held my gaze shot me a wink before tending to his phone like a kid who's just received a cookie before dinner.

I took a moment to compose myself as conversation started up around me. Plans were finalized and then Rose resumed her information retrieval mission, asking questions I've already given the answers to.

Once lunch was eaten, plates were cleared, and tabs were paid, Rosalie jumped up and ushered Alice and me towards the door. "Well Edward, we have appointments at the spa. We wouldn't want to keep the manicurist and masseurs waiting. Waxing waits for no one. We'll see you tomorrow!"

After her last statement I shot a quick wave over my shoulder to Edward and made a mad dash for the exit sign. Rose followed after me, leaving Alice behind to talk with Edward, laughing at the shocked expression on my red face.

"Waxing? Really? You had to go there?" My arms were flailing around like I was Italian or something.

"Calm the fuck down, Bells. He's a guy, for all he knows he thinks we're talking about your eyebrows, not your lady bits." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Until he walks up behind you in the middle of that statement," a deep voice came from behind me.

No! No, no, no, no, no, no. PLEASE do not let him have heard that. Rose, unaffected by the mortification of her "alleged" best friend, guffawed loudly. I took a deep breath and faced the other two people in our party. Alice was fighting back giggles, Edward looked amused.

Sensing my discomfort, Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I, as a man, can appreciate the grooming habits of a beautiful woman." He stood up straight and looked into my eyes with a smoldering look. I blinked slowly and looked at him from beneath my lashes.

"Ladies, it's been a pleasure and I shall see you tomorrow evening." With that he walked out of the café with a swagger that made me want to strip my clothes and lay before him as a human sacrifice so he could 'appreciate my grooming habits'.

Alice and Rose pulled me out the door and down to Exhale Spa to begin our afternoon with roguish smiles on their faces.

"C'mon Juliette," Rose began.

"Let's go groom you for your Romeo." Alice finished.

**A/N:**

So here is Chapter 2! I don't know that they'll all be this long, and as we get going I hope to have more E/B conversations. I just don't want to be one of those fics that rambles on and on about mundane things, ya know? Check out the links on my author's page for outfits and links. Oh, and check back because I'm going to try to post the outfits before the chapter, so you get sort of a teaser. Reviews are nice :o)


	3. Chapter 3 Blue Martini

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Wild 95.5, or Blue Martini.

* * *

BPOV

I stood there in my underwear, fresh out of the shower, engaged in a staring contest with… my clothes. Rosalie had come over earlier to help "put me together". I took in the length, or lack thereof, of the black shorts, and the missing sleeve of the navy blue tunic top.

"How the *beep* am I supposed to pull this off?" I mumbled to myself. Yes, I radio-edit myself from time to time.

Taking a deep breath, I slid the shorts up my freshly waxed legs. The thought made me giggle. Today's Morning Show stunt was one for the record books.

XXXXXXX

"_I'm going to pull on 3, ok? Bella hold his arms." Rosalie had covered a good portion of Emmett's "bikini line" in hot wax and a pull strip._

_Emmett squirmed on the table, "I got this, I got this, I got this. OW! That stuff burns!"_

_Bella checked to position of the microphone above Emmett's head and then gripped his wrist to pin them to the table._

"_Well, yeah Emmet… that's why they call it HOT wax!" was Bella's retort. She and Rosalie had twin shit-eating grins on their faces._

"_Whatever, this can't be as bad as you say it is, little sis."_

"_Uh huh, Em I was buffed, stripped, whipped, and waxed within an inch of my life yesterday… I think I have a more accurate position of opinion than you!" Bella was trying not to laugh prematurely._

"_Ok," Rose was getting down to business. She smoothed the strip down on the wax again and then gripped the edge, "Ready? 1… 2…"_

_*SSSCCCCCRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIPPPP*_

"_HOLY *BEEP* WHAT THE… OW OW OW OW OW OW ! YOU SAID ON THREE!" _

_The studio was filled with howls: Emmet's of pain, the girls' in laughter._

"_My BALLS! You tore my balls off! Ohmigod, ohmigod. Oh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh that hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It's burning, why is it still burning? The taint, you put it on the taint! Whyyyyy, woman? I thought you loved me!"_

_By this time both Rose and Bella were on the floor rolling with laughter and Emmet was cupping his manhood._

_Slowly Emmett lifted the heels of his palms and looked down, "Holy *beep beep beep* It's bleeding!"_

XXXXX

In all fairness, Rosalie and I warned him. He shouldn't have made fun of me for whining about how painful it was.

I pulled my shirt on and went to into the bathroom. After blow drying my hair with the diffuser for big soft curls, I parted my auburn hair to the side and pulled it into a side ponytail at the nape of my neck over my left shoulder; which consequently is bare due to the missing sleeve. I stuck with just some mineral foundation, mascara, and pink tinted lip gloss. No sense is putting on much more, in the Florida heat my face would just melt off. I fingered the earrings that Emmett had gotten me for my High School graduation, crystal music note drop earrings, and put them in. I had toyed with the idea of majoring in music before going in to broadcast journalism. I picked up the black fedora hat off the dresser on my way out to the living room and put it on my head, tipped to the side. With my navy chuck taylor's on, I picked up my guitar case and headed for the door.

When I opened the door I almost dropped the guitar case. Edward was standing in front of me with his hand raised in the air ready to knock. His hair was in total disarray and I just knew he had been running his hands through it; he was wearing a light blue button up shirt with dusty blue loose khaki pants and black and white sneakers.

"Hey Bella!" He seemed surprised that I'd be on the other side of the door.

"Edward, hi…" I stopped talking when I noticed his eyes raking over my body and seemed to grow darker in color, to a deep emerald. I felt my body reacting to his perusal, my skin prickled and heat flooded my most intimate places… and my face.

"You play? Are you playing tonight?" His eyes lit up as they landed on my guitar case, surprise evident in his voice.

"A guy from Blue Martini and I sometimes strum a bit before the crowds get heavy so I always bring it just in case. I was actually just heading that way now, did you need something?"

"Oh, uh… Yeah I know Rosalie said that you head down there around this time. I was wondering, uh, maybe you'd like to ride with me?" The tips of his ears held a trace of red on them. _Oh, he's so cute!_

"Yeah, I'd like that. But, um, it can get pretty late and I have to stay to help breakdown the equipment, I wouldn't want you to suffer from sleep deprivation because you had to wait for me." I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't rescind his offer.

"I don't mind. I think Alice and Jasper were planning to stay the whole time, too. You made quite the impression on my sister the other day. She really likes you." He smiled kindly.

I locked up my door and headed down the hallway with Edward by my side.

"Well, if you're sure you don't mind… and your sister is really sweet. I get a contact high being around her, though. She's got quite a bit of energy," I laughed lightly, recalling the way Alice talked a mile per minute and vibrated with excitement.

"You look very nice tonight, Bella. That shade of blue looks lovely with your skin." I flushed at his compliment. "So does that shade of red," His voice was a bit husky and it sent a wave of lust over my body.

"Thank you, Edward," I murmured quietly as we stepped into the elevator, "The hue in Blue Martini is, well, blue. So the staff usually tries to wear something along those lines. You look very nice, too."

He smiled and nodded. "Do you play any other instruments, or just guitar?"

"Just guitar, I've been playing since I was about 12. I had been fooling around with my dad's old guitar for about a year and on my 13th birthday I got this." I gestured to the case and smiled at the memory. "Do you play anything?"

"I do. I play piano and even a bit of guitar. Though not much on the six string, I must admit, only the basic chords."

"You play piano? That's such a romantic instrument to play. Did you start when you were young?"

"Yes, my mother plays and I would always lay under the piano to listen to her. One day she told me to hop up on the bench and the rest is history. I was about 4 years old."

When we got to the garage he led me over to his car.

"A Volvo? Nice, best safety rating in its class," I stated matter of factly. He looked as though he was swaying between being impressed or amused at my knowing that.

He politely opened the door and offered his hand to assist me into the front seat, taking my guitar case and placed it in the backseat.

We traded tidbits of information and stories about ourselves back and forth on our way to Blue Martini. It was nice to get to know Edward beyond the face. He talked about his schooling and his family. He had ambitions to be a general surgeon just like his father, Carlisle. His mother, Esme, stayed at home to raise them, but upon both he and Alice moving out she had started a small Interior Design company. He and his sister moved here from a small town in Washington named Forks, where their parent still resided. "We wanted to be as far away from that place as possible!" He jested.

I told him about life in South Florida, born and raised. Emmett and I went to a small private school about 45 minutes north of Palm Beach, our father, Charlie, was killed in the line of duty during a drug bust when I was 10, and our mother, Renee, lived 30 minutes away in Stuart. "I also have an unhealthy obsession with Disney World." That got a cheeky smile out of him, along with a "Me, too."

"Tell me something nobody knows about you, or a hidden talent." I prompted, looking over to him with a small smile.

"Hmm. Well, now don't laugh but, I took origami classes during summer camp when I was 14 and I still make some things from time to time," he chuckled then glanced at me, "What about you? "

"Uh, I don't know. I'm not really that exciting," I stammered.

"Come on! There's something, I know it. I can see all sorts of secrets floating around in your eyes."

"Well now, Dr. Cullen, you'll have to work harder for my secrets, however I will divulge to you that one of my hidden talents is that I can unwrap a Starburst in my mouth in less than 30 seconds," I announced proudly.

Instantly Edward started to dig around in the center console at a frantic pace and I was immensely thankful that we were stopped at a red light. He was tossing things on the floor and I was a little alarmed because his car is actually spotless, so I'm sure this isn't normal behavior for him. He was mumbling something under his breath that sounded like "Oh please, oh please, oh please"

"AHA!" His eyes reflected excitement and victory as he looked at the palm of his hand.

_Starburst._

He had a pack of Starburst, in the palm of his victorious hand.

And he was looking at me expectantly.

*HOOOOOONK*

…And we're driving.

The atmosphere was a little tense and I wasn't one hundred percent sure as to why.

After we parked in the overpriced garage, Edward hopped out of the car and sauntered to assist me. He opened the back door and pulled out my guitar but pulled it away when I reached for it. I looked up at his face and froze.

He had a small smirk on his lips and his green orbs were a portal to his thoughts and were dancing with a dozen emotions, one of which being mischief. He held out his hand and, uncurling his long fingers, revealed one pink Starburst. I questioned him with my eyes and in reply he cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

_Well, McHottie, challenge accepted_. I swiped the succulent candy from his hand and held it to my lips. My voice came out more rasp than I expected it to.

"Time me."

His eyes lit up and darken at the same time as he held his watch up. "Go."

I placed the confection on my tongue and brought it into my mouth, closing my lips. As I am using my tongue to lift the folds of the wrapper I watched Edwards lips part and his breathing pick up. His eyes were completely transfixed on my mouth.

Once I unwrapped the candy and had the wrapper flat, I slowly pulled the waxed paper through my slightly pursed lips and held it up with a soft smile. After I consumed the sweet morsel I wiped the corner of my mouth delicately with my ring finger and hummed in appreciation.

"Mmm, strawberry has always been my favorite."

With that I took the guitar from his unresponsive hand and walked towards the bar. I looked at him over my shoulder when I heard him chuckle lowly and saw him gazing after me, smirk still in place, and shaking his head. He glanced at his watch and called out so softly I could barely hear him over the bustle of the crowds.

"24 seconds."

XXXXXXX

Edward was finally able to regain composure and for the next hour, helped me set up for the broadcast. He wasn't able to do much since he had no clue what to do, and I had already had a routine from setting up so many times. At around 7:00pm Alice and Jasper showed up to have dinner with Edward, Alice catching my eye with an excited wave. She was stunning in a black tube dress that had a sweetheart neckline, she accessorized with black peep toe pumps, a feathered clutch, and beautiful black diamond earrings. Standing next to her was a man I knew had to be Jasper. He was tall with shaggy brown hair, clean shaven, and very handsome. Jasper was dressed just as well as Alice in a black pinstripe dress shirt with a white undershirt and black slacks. Alice skipped over to where Edward and I were standing by the DJ tables, dragging Jasper behind her. Jasper had a cool demeanor and a polite smile while Alice introduced us.

"Bella! You look amazing!" Alice was beaming, "This is my fiancé, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is Bella Swan!"

Jasper took my extended hand and shook it firmly but briefly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. It's nice to be able to put a face to the name I've been hearing nonstop of for the past week," He said with a grin.

Alice had a sheepish smile on her face, but otherwise was anything but remorseful.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well, Jasper," I smiled at him.

Alice was vibrating in place. "This place is so nice! We should have come here before now! I am absolutely starving! Are you ready to eat, Edward?"

Edward peeked over at me, "Yeah, Alice, I'll meet you over in the dining room." After she and Jasper walked away with promises to meet up during the broadcast Edward turned to me.

"Would you care to join us?" He asked shyly.

"Oh, I wish I could but I still have some things to take care of. Um, I should be done in about an hour though, I could join you then?"

"I'd like that. Any recommendation from the menu?" He asked, picking one up from one of the tables next to us.

"The Seared Tuna is amazing; I get it every time I come here. The Lobster Taco is good, too, or the Steak Sandwich Martini if you're not in to seafood. Alice would probably really love the Caprese Salad"

He smiled a crooked smile, tapped the back of my hand with his finger tips and wandered towards the dining room saying, "See you later, B."

I quickly got to work, hoping that if I worked my ass off I'd be able to spend more time with Edward. Rose and Emmet showed up about 30 minutes later. Rose was dressed in a corset top that was the same blue as mine, and a pair of pants that were as tight as Sandy's in Grease, and stiletto heels. Emmett went casual with loose jeans, a black button up shirt, and doc martens.

We finished setting up the microphones, speakers, soundboards, and other equipment a little after 8pm. I saw a familiar form over by the "stage" area and told Rose and Emmett to go ahead into the dining area, and that I'd meet them in a minute. Rose shot me a curious look but saw who was approaching me and gave me a smug smile before following Emmett over to the others.

"Bella, baby! How's it going?" the masculine voice came from my left.

"Hey Jake, I'm doing pretty well. How are you?" I returned his thousand watt smile with one of my own.

Jake is a manager here at Blue Martini, in his early 20's. He and I have to work closely together when the station broadcasts here. Jake is almost as big as Emmett, with sleek black hair that he keeps cropped short. His skin tone is agreeable to the South Florida sun and is very tan, unlike me who is very pale and quite literally has to bath in sunscreen every day.

"I'm better now that you're here!" Jake, shameless flirt, "I see you have your guitar. Feel up to a little number before you kick things off?"

"Actually yeah, I was hoping we could do that duet we learned a few weeks ago?"

"Sounds great, I'll go set up." With that he was off in to the dining room to set up some chairs for us. I grabbed a few mic stands and microphones, an amp and set them up behind the chairs. I ran cables over to the speakers, plugged them in, and powered everything on. I noticed that we could see the table where my friends were sitting clearly from my chair. Rose and Emmett saw me and identical smiles bloomed on their faces. That caught the attention of Alice, Jasper, and Edward and they all turned towards me. I gave them a shy smile and a wave as I got settled in my seat. When I pulled out my black and purple Les Paul, Alice, Jasper, and Edward's faces matched Rose and Em's. Jake came to sit next to me with his black acoustic Gibson and I saw something flash over Edward's eyes, but it was gone before I could place the meaning. Though I could tell by Edward's slightly narrowed eyes that he was questioning who the man was next to me. Rose, also seeing what I saw, leaned over and explained to them what I assume is Jake's place in the whole ordeal. Pacified, Edward's grin returned and he sat back in his seat looking straight at me.

"Let's do this," Jake said to me.

I pulled the mic to my lips and spoke softly, this still makes me nervous.

"Hey guys, how are you all tonight?" I got murmurs of well doings.

"My buddy Jacob here and I are going to warm you all up for the night with a little, uh, amateur playing" I chuckled.

I heard Emmett shout "Shut up Bells, you're great!" and got a round of laughs.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Jake with a nod and we started the opening chords to _Tristan Prettyman's, Shy That Way._

After the intro, with my eyes cast downwards, I started to sing:

_You know you're stunning  
You're absolutely stunning  
And I'm running always running  
And now I'm crying  
It's only cause I'm caring  
And if you were more daring  
Maybe you'd stop staring  
And come over and talk to me  
Tell me 'bout how you've been waiting so patiently  
And how you tried but I just turned away  
And I'll say yeah well you know,  
I'm shy that way  
_

I lifted my eyes to meet Edward's as I sang the last few lines of the first verse.

_Shy that way  
Maybe I'm shy that way_

Jake started in on the second verse, crooning huskily into the mic.

_Ohh you know you're stunning  
You're absolutely stunning  
But you're always runnin  
But I'll catch up to you  
The way you keep your distance is  
Keeping my interest  
So I'll keep it persistent  
Ohh maybe someday  
Someway, somehow in some town  
We'll get together and  
We'll break it down  
And I'll ask why you've been  
so shy, gotta be that way  
Maybe baby, oh love, I like it that way_

_Shy that way  
You know I love you so shy,  
Shy that way_

I sang the bridge

_So keep it comin comin comin comin  
Shy that way_

The song broke in to a light dueling guitar rift where Jake and I traded off melodies. Upon re-entry I sang stronger when I noticed Edward's sparkling eyes taking me in.

_There's always too much talking  
And I wanna just keep walking  
But I keep staring baby  
Keep staring  
Though I may not know the right things to say  
I'll get it out to you one day_

For the ending, Jacob and I traded off lines: (_Bella_, _**Jacob**_)*

_I'm shy that way  
__**You're shy that way**__  
Do you like it  
Do you like it?  
When I'm shy this way?  
__**Yes I like it  
Yes I like it  
When you're shy**__  
(Together:)  
Shy that way_

_**I like it  
I like it shy**__  
You know it's alright, it's ok  
Cause we're  
Shy that way…_

The whole restaurant broke in to boisterous applause, but none louder than my friends at our table. I barely contained my smile, and I'm sure you could see Edward's from space.

I said my 'thank you' to the crowd and my goodbye to Jacob and very nearly bounced ala Alice to my friends. I was still riding my performance high as I took my seat between Edward and Rosalie. I received compliments from all at the table, but it was Alice who spoke first at a rapid pace.

"Ohmigod Bella, that was amazing! I didn't you could sing and play! Did you know, Edward? Wasn't that fantastic? Did you know that Edward plays, too? Not as well as you but- oh, don't look at me like that Edward, you know its true- you should totally play with him!"

"Oh I'm sure she'd love that!" Emmett, the traitor, guffawed, causing the whole table minus two, to break in to uncontrollable giggles.

I blushed furiously and glared at Emmett before ducking my chin to my chest in embarrassment. I felt the air stir beside my ear and heard Edward whisper.

"I'd really love that, too." I shyly smiled a half smile in appreciation.

The waitress placed a plate of the Seared Tuna and a glass of water in front of me. I furrowed my brows and look at Rose, thinking that she had ordered me something. Again I heard Edward speak.

"I knew you hadn't eaten so I ordered something for you, I hope you don't mind."

"That was very sweet of you, Edward, thank you," I said earnestly. I was impressed that he remembered that I said I ordered the Tuna every time.

His answering smile made my heart skip a beat, and when he tentatively placed his arm on the back of my chair my heart made up for the skip and started beating double time, Rose and Alice both had mini fan girl moments.

Conversation flowed freely and playfully around the table as everyone sipped their drinks and finished their meals. It was nice to see everyone getting along so well. It was as though we all had known each other for years rather than days. Jasper was a new teacher, teaching High School AP American History but since it was the end of June and school was out for the summer, he was working at a summer camp and was having a great time with the kids. Nine o'clock eventually came up and Rose, Emmett, and I excused ourselves to go start the broadcast.

Emmett is a natural at getting crowds riled up for a fun night, but Rose had this group in the palm of her hand. Blue Martini isn't like a night club, but there is a small dance floor out on the patio, and other patrons of City Place dance outside the fencing. People just sort of drift in and out and enjoy the music and atmosphere. All we did here was take request, and broadcast what a slammin' time everyone was having, enticing more people to join. After I got Rose and Em all settled in there wasn't much left for me to do until the end of the night, so I stepped over to where Edward was sitting. Since finishing dinner, he, Alice, and Jasper had relocated to a smaller table on the patio next to the DJ tables. I sat down with them and once again squeed on the inside when Edward draped his arm over the back of my chair. His finger lightly grazed my shoulder, effectively lighting my body on fire. After a bit Alice pulled Jasper to the dance floor, leaving me and Edward alone.

"So…" Edward trailed off.

"So… Are you having a nice time?"

"Yes, I am. My favorite part of the evening, aside from gaining a new appreciation for wrapped candies, was by far your performance. I really enjoyed that. You're very good. I'd love for you to play something else for me sometime."

"Yeah, ok. Maybe we can orchestrate a little jam session or something," I replied awkwardly. _I am so over my fucking head here._

Changing the subject, Edward asked me a little bit more about my job. "Do you have to do many off site broadcast like this one?"

"No too many. Since we're a morning show and have to be up early in the morning it doesn't make sense for us to be up late at night unless it's on the weekend, like tonight, or a special event. The Morning Show will have a booth at 4th on Flagler next weekend, so I'll have to work for a little while for that. From time to time I help a few of the other DJ's as well. What about you? Do you have crazy hours being in Med School?"

"Not yet. Next semester I will, when I start my internship at the hospital. Actually I have a pretty open schedule now that classes have recessed for the summer. It'll be nice to get out and see the sights. I haven't really been able to do that since I moved here. Hey, maybe since I have a new friend who has lived here all their life, I can have a personal guide?" He said jokingly, but there was a serious undertone to his request, his eyes imploring me.

"I think I could show you the ropes."

Rosalie called me over at that moment, signaling that our time was over and the house DJ would be taking it from here. I excused myself from Edward just as Alice and Jasper came back from the dance floor, so I didn't feel bad leaving him with no one to talk to.

Rose and I packed up the cables and small things while Emmett and Jeff, another intern, handled the heavy stuff. Rose took the opportunity to drill for information, stating first that Edward seems very eager to start something with me.

"Yeah, it seems that way, but doesn't it feel a little fast? I mean as of last week we hardly spoke to each other and now he's, welcomingly, all up in my grill!" I pointed out.

"Well," Rose began, "from what I gather from Alice, Edward has noticed you since you moved in but didn't want to make a move because of Tanya. He knew that Tanya would have sabotaged any potential relationship he could have with you while she was staying with him, so knowing that she was on her way out he just waited for you. Now that everyone's ducks are in a row, he isn't wasting any time. I say just go for it. Sometimes you just have to close your eyes and jump."

He waited for me? How fucking sweet is that? He saw a potential problem in Tanya and protected me from it before he even really knew me. A satisfied grin made its way to my face, the perfect counterpart to the smile on Rose's.

When everything was packed up and Jeff took the van back to the station, we met back up with the others outside the restaurant.

"So, Rose, Bella, and I usually take the boat out on Sunday's to Peanut Island. We bring stuff to cook out and stuff, and we go tubing. It's a lot of fun; we'd love for you all to join us if you aren't busy." Emmett had bought a boat a few years ago stating that is was absolutely essential to have a watercraft in the Sunshine State.

"That would be so awesome!" Alice remarked, "Count me and Jasper in!"

All eyes went to Edward.

"Definitely," Edward said, "Alice, you and Jasper can meet me at my place and we can ride over together?" Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement.

At that, inspiration struck me.

"Hey, um, if you'd like, you guys could drive to the marina with me. Would 12 o'clock be alright?" I looked between the three of them, my eyes resting on Edward, who looked as though he was waiting for me to make the suggestion.

"That'd be perfect."

We made final arrangements, divvying up who would bring what and all headed our separate ways in *squee* couples, with Alice mouthing for me to call her tomorrow.

By the time Edward and I made our way back to the parking garage and were on our way back to the apartments, it was 1:00 am.

"Thank you for driving me Edward. I hope you weren't too bored."

"Anytime. I enjoy being around you Bella, I wasn't bored at all. If I may be so bold, I hope to spend even more time with you in the future," His tone was unsure. As if I would say no!

"I'd like that. Very much."

When we had made it upstairs and in front of my door, things got awkward. _Is he going to kiss me? Should I kiss him?_

"Well, goodnight, Bella. I'll see you Sunday at noon, if not before." He was standing before me with his hands in his pockets, looking at his feet shuffling on the carpet.

"Thank you, again, for driving." I looked up at him shyly with my hands clasped behind my back.

Edward reached forward and tucked a piece of hair that had come undone from my ponytail behind my ear. His hand brushed my cheek and traveled over the curve of my shoulder and down my arm. I let my arms hang to my side and his hand drifted to my hand. He brought it up to his face and gently brushed his lips across my knuckles, gazing intently into my eyes.

"Goodnight, Bella, "he whispered.

"Goodnight." We turned to our respective doors, unlocking them, opening them, and then looking at each other over our shoulders. With one last smile we entered our apartments.

After I closed my door I leaned against it and let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I went about my nightly routine, showering and getting ready for bed. As I lay in between my soft sheets I thought of the handsome man across the hall and drifted to sleep.

That night my dreams were filled with heated touches, strawberry Starburst, and disarming green eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi kids! I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are sweeter than Starburst!


	4. Chapter 4 Son of a Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Wild 95.5, Exhale, or the boat that Emmett has… but I wish I did.

**Kymclark**! You rock my socks off; I cannot even begin to tell you how much I appreciate your help! **Haycat**, let's go to Florida together and retire. **Sheila**, you're the hey to my ho… I think you'll know which part of this story is for you!

WARNING: If you are not old enough to buy a lottery ticket. Go listen to some Justin Beiber and come back to play after naptime. There's a… *shifts around uncomfortably* glass of "lemonade" in this chapter…

* * *

BPOV

I woke a little after 9 o'clock on Saturday morning. I stretched my sleepy muscles and got out of bed. I was meeting the girls for yoga at noon, so I had plenty of time to get some things done around my apartment. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then put my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head. Walking out to the living room I turned the radio on. The station was playing our Saturday Morning Replay, a replay of The Morning Show's best clips from the week. They were currently playing our uh… "discussion" of the best movie songs of all time. Emmet wanted to fill the list with all _**Dirty Dancing **_songs, as he has an unnatural obsession with Patrick Swayze (RIP). He also very nearly rebuked all of my and Rose's input because 'Best Movie Songs' come from 'Best Movies', not chick flicks.

"_What the eph do you think Dirty Dancing is, Emmett?" Rose huffed._

"_A Classic."_

_With the participation of our listeners we were able to make up a list:_

'_My Heart Will Go On'- Celine Dion from __**Titanic**_

'_I Don't Want to Miss a Thing'- Aerosmith from __**Armageddon**_

'_(I've Had) The Time of My Life'- Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes from __**Dirty Dancing**_

_'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'- Elton John from __**The Lion King**_

'_Circle of Life'- Elton John from __**The Lion King**_

'_I Will Always Love You'- Whitney Houston __**The Bodyguard**_

'_Summer Nights' John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John from __**Grease**_

_We only got to number 7, things got ugly after that. Emmett cried over __**Dirty Dancing**__ only making the number 3 spot, and then claimed mutiny over __**Grease**__ being on the list at all. Rose was throwing anything she could get her hands on at Emmett for insulting John Travolta, stating that he was eons hotter than Swayze. "You know, but like, back when they made the movies."_

"I hear this crap first hand; I don't want to listen to it again." I muttered to myself, walking over to the stereo and plugging in my iPhone. I selected my 'Mixed up' playlist and put it on to play at random. The opening rifts of 'Shy That Way' floated through the air and I let out a very girly squeal.

I set to task cleaning my apartment, wiping every non porous surface with Clorox Clean-up Wipes. I had just finishing vacuuming when there was a knock at my door. I really didn't want to answer the door all sweaty from cleaning and still in my pajama shorts and a tank top.

I took a peak out the peep hole, but no one was there. I opened the door and looked both ways down the hallway. Nothing. I was just about to close the door when something on the floor caught my eye. There was a bouquet of three pink origami lilies in a delicate glass vase sitting directly in front of my door. My hand flew to my chest and an audible gasp left my lips. I bent down and picked the vase up, then looked across the hall at Edward's door. I bit my lip to try to contain my colossal smile, but I don't think I was very successful. I debated on whether or not to go thank him before I remembered what the fuck I was wearing. I decided I would thank him tomorrow and returned to my apartment. I set the origami flowers on my nightstand. It was there that I noticed the time, 11:00 am.

With a dreamy sigh I made my way to the shower. I turned the water on and set the temperature. After slipping out of my pajamas I stepped in to the shower and grabbed the shampoo. Once all things Bella were washed I turned the water off and toweled down, and journeyed on to the bedroom to get dressed.

What does one wear to yoga? I suppose yoga _pants_ are a good place to start. I slipped on a pair of black capri yoga pants, a dark pink racer back tank top with a built in bra, and sneakers. I grabbed my water bottle from the refrigerator, my mat from the hall closet, and headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later I was walking up to Exhale. Rose and Alice were already in the room when I arrived. I took in what they were wearing, looked down at myself and groaned.

"How come we always fucking match?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Well, lately, it's because we shopped together last week. Remember? You were there." Rosalie was so helpful. "Besides, we don't really match, we just kind of coordinate."

"It's what bonds us together as friends," Alice chimed in, "Oh my goodness, Bella! I had such a great time at The Blue Monkey last night! That should become our regular Friday night thing."

"It's the Blue _Martini_, Alice, and I'm glad you had a good time. But, it already is our Friday night thing… Rose, Em, and I just get paid for it! I agree, though, that you and Jasper should join us!" I replied, "And… you know, Edward, too."

"Has he kissed you yet?" Alice asked in a sing-song voice.

"No, not even close," I pouted… yes _pouted_.

"_What?"_ Rose was aghast.

I shrugged. "Well, really we've only been talking for like a week."

"True, but I guess I just assumed," Rose paused, "after the way he was with you last night that, well you know…" Alice nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… no dice." I sighed.

The instructor walked in then and called the class to order. Rose, Alice, and I lay our mats out next to each other and followed along with the basic poses, and stretches. I was managing just fine until the instructor coached us first into the downward facing dog pose, and then proceeded to lift her left leg up behind her. And up, and up in to a split and then continued on to touch the top of her head with her toes. My body dropped to the floor, I looked over at Rose and Alice incredulously and all but screamed.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINDS?"

Ok, maybe I did scream.

XXXXXXX

Rose and Alice repented by treating me to ice cream. We walked down the street to Cold Stone Creamery- well, they walked, and I limped.

"Ooooowww I think I sprained my pancreas," I groaned.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, you did like five poses. You're surprisingly flexible; you just need to push yourself a bit more. Get better form and muscle control," Alice encouraged.

"Shhhhh, no more yoga talk. We have arrived!" I stood in front of the doors to the creamery with my arms held out to my sides, displaying the store front like one of those fucking show models on The Price is Right. _Man, I miss Bob Barker; the price is wrong, Drew!_

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, er… Creamery, I skipped up to the counter, my sprained pancreas clearly cured by proximity to the caloric utopia, and placed my order for a 'Gotta Have it' sized 'The Pie Who Loved Me' and sashayed my happy ass over to a table in the corner. When I looked up I noticed Rose and Alice still standing in front of the door staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"What?" I asked through a mouthful. They just shook their heads and walked to the counter to place their own orders. Rose joined me first, followed closely by Alice. Their portions were much more reasonable, with the 'Like it' size. Both of them got boring combinations, in my humble opinion.

"That's all you guys got? Sweet Cream base with one mix in?"

"We're lucky we got any at all!" Rose huffed playfully, "You cleaned the place out."

"What all does yours have in it, anyway?" Alice asked sweetly.

I smiled adoringly at my saccharine delight. "Cheesecake ice cream, Oreo cookies, graham cracker pie crust, and fudge."

_Sigh._

Alice hummed in appreciation. Out of my periphery I saw Rosalie's spoon trying to encroach on my little slice of heaven. I slapped her hand away and looked up at her shocked and amused face.

I gave her my best 'bitch face', but wasn't able to keep my smile entirely at bay. "Do you have a death wish?"

Alice's tiny frame shook with uncontrollable laughter as she tried to keep her mouth closed around her ice cream. Rosalie downright guffawed, causing the other patrons of the creamery to look at the three of us. The staff must have heard me, too, for I heard a few snickers coming from behind the counter.

"Jeebus, Bella, I didn't know you were so fierce!" Alice giggled.

"Priorities, ladies, priorities," I said.

"Bella can be a scrappy bitch when she needs to be," Rose had a knowing grin on her face.

"No way!" Alice looked between me and Rose, "Aside from Jasper, Bella is the most docile woman I know."

"Docile? Ha! Every spring, Clear Channel Radio has a softball team and we play like, other businesses in the area. It's just for fun; I mean we're lucky if we get taken to Pizza Hut afterwards," Rose rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we have 22 people on our team but only 8 were able to make it to the game this past Thursday. So we're running around trying to cover all the holes in on the field. Emmett's pitching, I'm at Second, and Bella's at third. The team we were playing kept talking shit, and Bella was the one getting an ear full seeing as she was right outside of their dugout. Shit started going down when this big bitch bowls B over when she was coming in to third. Bella jumps up off the ground and says, 'Dumb bitch, kick it down a notch.'"

Rose's eyes slid over to me then looked back to Alice. Alice was listening in rapt attention.

"This chick then gets in Bella's face telling her she shouldn't have been on the bag-"

"I wasn't even on the fucking bag," I interrupted.

"Right," Rose continued, "and how someone needs to teach her how to play, blah, blah, blah. After that things just got worse and worse. The players on their team just kept on talking smack. Emmett ended up getting so fed up that he straight up threw the ball at the batter, getting tossed from the game. Both teams were yelling and tempters were flaring. Emmett was _thisclose_ to jacking this one fucker right in the mouth, but somehow Bella managed to get him to calm down a bit. B, and I were walking Emmett to the car when the guy he threw the ball at came charging at us with some "gangsta posse" in tow. Long story short- Bella and that one bitch get back in to it. B's all up in the girl's face, arms gesturing wildly, dropping 'F' bombs all over the place. Now mind you, this chick is a good 6 inches taller than B and is a good 150 lbs. bigger than her. Bella is literally jumping up to shout in the girl's ugly mug screaming, 'This is just a fucking game, assholes!' and 'Take your fake ass gold and walk away' and she's fanning this girl away, like she's bothersome fly. My favorite part though was when Bella asked her, 'Really? _Really?_ You want to start something with a girl?' and the girl says 'What are you talking about? I'm a girl, too.'" Rose paused to let out a chuckle, "Bella replies 'Coulda fooled me, Butch.'"

Alice was gaping at me and Rose was back to her man-like guffaw.

"I was so pissed. They were acting like it was the World fucking Series. Don't judge me," I said sheepishly.

The girls and I parted ways with air kisses and, for me, a pint of 'Oreo Overload' to go.

I stopped off at my apartment to drop off the ice cream and take a quick shower. The remainder of my afternoon consisted of previously neglected errands. I met with my broker to make some adjustments to my portfolio, then to the post office to mail out my mom's birthday card, and rounded out the day at the grocery store.

I picked up some things that I would need for tomorrow as well as the rest of the week and headed back home. I set to putting things away and then started making dinner for myself. I hadn't realized it was already 6 o'clock. ABC Family was running another Harry Potter marathon. I jumped all over that and sat my lazy non-yoga doing ass one the couch with my dinner on my lap.

I woke up the next morning with a wicked kink in my neck. I took in my surroundings and realized that I must have fallen asleep on the couch. The plate from dinner was still sitting on the coffee table, and ABC was now playing reruns of Sabrina the Teenage Witch, that meant it was only 8am. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and took my dishes to the kitchen and then went to the bathroom to make use of the facilities and brush my teeth.

Back in the kitchen, I pulled out the makings for burgers and a marinade for chicken. I sliced the tomatoes and onions, pulled apart leaves of lettuce, set aside slices of cheese, and formed hamburgers, then put everything in separate containers. Next I mixed olive oil, lemon juice, crushed garlic cloves, fresh rosemary, salt, and pepper to a Ziplock bag and threw the chicken breast in. Placing the chicken, burgers, and vegetables back in the fridge, I pulled out all the fresh fruit I had picked up yesterday. I sliced the pineapple, oranges, watermelon, and apples, put them in a Tupperware container and added it to the stuff in the fridge. I washed all the dishes and utensils I had used, and even dried and put them away. Well, there goes two hours. Now what to do for the other two…

I heard noise coming from the hall, and as per usual, I sprinted to the peep hole.

_Helloooo, Doctor!_

Edward was bent over picking up his Sunday paper. Oh, Holy Moses, he's still in his pajamas. McHottie rose up to his full height slowly, or maybe it was just my mind that put him in slow motion. He was shirtless and I could see all his sinewy muscles flex and release as he moved. His pajama pants were thin and light blue… and _Praise to the Holy powers that be! I can see the outline of Edward Cullen's peen!_

A gasp escaped my lips and I clamped my hand over my mouth. Edward was turned to go back in to his apartment but must have heard me because he looked over his shoulder to my door, smirked, licked his plump pink lips, winked, walked in and closed the door.

My body was aflame, a powerful throbbing between my thighs. I was in desperate need of some *ahem* medical attention. A physical exam perhaps? I can't look him in the face today all flustered like this. Well, I can do one of two things: Build a shrine to the sizable member de Edward Cullen or take care of things myself. The blush was already taking over my face.

_Hmmm…_

I dashed to the bathroom and tempered the water, then went to the bedroom and set out my clothes for the beach. Stripped of my pajamas, I was back in the bathroom stepping in to the shower.

The warm water flowed over my tense muscles, relaxing some and exciting others. My nipples pebbled as the palms of my hands grazed softly over my breast. I pictured Edward behind me, with my hands acting as his. My body gave an involuntary shudder as Fantasy Edward kissed my shoulders and neck while his fingers pulled, pinched, and rolled my taut nipples skillfully. My hands movements mirrored his as I pictured his left hand massaging my breast as his right traveled over my stomach, circling my bellybutton in languid movements.

"Mmmm…" my breathing was coming more rapid.

Fantasy Edward's right hand voyaged further south to cup my smooth mound. Talented fingers brushed along the length of my slick slit. I pushed my index finger between my sodden folds and circled my engorged bundle of nerves, and pictured Edward doing the same.

I gasped at the pleasure, a sense of urgency crashing down on me. I rubbed quick tight loops over my clit and moaned loudly. My left hand followed the path of my right and two fingers plunged into my quivering center. I imagined Edward pressing his firm member into the flesh of my behind.

"Ohhh, Edward," I groaned breathily.

My release was coming hot and quick. I picked up the pace, both hands working fervently. My thighs began to shake and my knees went weak. White lights burst in front of my eyes, and sweet satisfaction ripped through my veins as my orgasm hit.

Pulling oxygen in my lungs hastily, I slowed my fingers movements until they came to a stop. I took a deep breath and propped myself against the shower wall for support. My heart rate and breathing slowly returned to a normal speed.

I finished my shower quickly after sexy time with Fantasy McHottie. I toweled off and went ahead and applied my SPF 80 sunscreen. I pulled my bikini on; it was a new one that Rose talked me in to buying. It was a Roxy bikini, which I guess meant something to the surfer folk here, white with yellow and orange dots in circular formations. What made it cute were the ruffle embellishments, even still- I was thanking my lucky stars for a full Brazilian wax! I pulled my 'Ask Mr. Owl' tootsie pop t-shirt over my top and a pair of denim shorts over my bottoms. I looked over at the clock on my way to the closet to get my Hello Kitty flip flops and military cap. 11:30 AM, I need to hurry up! I packed a beach bag with a towel and my sunscreen and set it on the kitchen counter.

I was packing the food I was bringing into a cooler when there was a knock at my door. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were on the other side, all smiles like on picture day. I stepped aside and welcomed them it.

"Hi kids! How are we this fine afternoon?" All three shuffled past me, Edward being the last.

"Oh goodness, Bella, your apartment is so pretty. I love the Black/White/Red theme. Does it carry all throughout? I'm gunna take a look around…" Alice's voice trailed off as she wandered through the apartment. I looked after her with an amused smile, and then became acutely aware of being stared at.

My breath hitched at Edward's proximity.

"Thank you for the origami flowers, they were lovely," I mumbled shyly.

Edward smirked and looked down, shoving his hand deep in his pockets. "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked them." His shoulders shrugged and he looked into my eyes.

"Well, come on in and make yourself at home, Lord knows Alice already has." I lead him in to the kitchen and finished packing up. As Edward was looking around the living room I took the opportunity to look him over. He was wearing black and white plaid board shorts with a plain white tee, and a baseball cap (unfortunately) covering his hair.

"May I take a look around?" Edward asked politely.

"Oh, I can give you the five cent tour. Let me just finish putting these in the cooler," I said, finally remembering my manners. Just then we were joined by Alice and Jasper, both complimenting my design skills. Alice offered to pack the cooler so I could show Edward around. She sent us off with a wink.

"Well, you've seen the kitchen and the living room," I started and then walked down the hall and pointed out the bathroom.

"And this is my bedroom," I announced nervously.

Edward sauntered in and looked around a bit before facing me with a smile. "It suits you. I like it. He looked at me from under his lashes with a devious look in his eyes. He motioned to my t-shirt and asked in a low voice, "So, Bella, how many licks does it take?"

A slow, and hopefully flirty, smile took over my face. "It depends on whose licking."

He chuckled lightly, looked at the bed and then back at me.

"Your, uh… your bed looks comfortable."

"The world may never know…" I left him in the bedroom to chew on that little innuendo, and went to help Alice in the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice and Jasper decided to follow me to the marina in their car. Edward jumped in to the passenger seat of my car without any hesitation. That made me smile. A lot.

"Nice car, Bella," Edward said, eyeing my BMW 5X appreciatively.

I grinned. Cars were a bit of a weakness of mine. I bought this one with my first dividend check.

"Thank you," I replied. I suddenly got shy. He had made it pretty clear that he wanted to spend time with me. I should do the same, yeah?

"I'm really glad you could come out with us today." He smiled and looked over at me.

"I am, too. You know, Bella, I've been watching you ever since you moved in."

I froze. _He what now?_ He must have noticed my uneasy demeanor because he quickly answered the unanswered question.

"NO! No, I don't mean like, I stalked you. But… Look, I'm just going to put this out there," He took a deep breath, "I've wanted to ask you out for so long, Bella. I fed off of every tiny conversation we've had in the past six months. This past week, has been so great. I've really enjoyed getting to know you."

When he finished he looked shocked that he had said so much.

"Me, too." My words were barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Hip lips lifted in to a crooked smile.

"Yeah," I was surprised he could hear me.

"Well, Miss Bella," his smile was growing wider, turning to face me in the seat, "Please allow me the pleasure of taking you to dinner this week."

"I'd love to," I giggled at his formal manners.

"May I take you out on Thursday?"

"That'd be great," I answered.

"So tell me, Edward. What do you plan to do this summer since you're not in school?"

"I took an extra lab during Summer I term, but decided to take Summer II off because I know how busy I'll be come September. Until then, I'm volunteering at the St. Mary's Medical Center, and wooing a young lady who lives in my apartment building." He released the crooked smile on me again. _Guh!_

"Is that so?" I asked coyly

"Yes, ma'am. Be prepared, I'm getting ready to step up my game." He sat back in his seat with a smug expression on his face.

I wanted to lick his jaw.

I was fighting a massive smile when a song came over the speakers from my iPod that wiped the smile from my face.

"I didn't take you for a Britney fan," Edward asked, clearly amused.

I rolled my eyes. Of course 'Baby One More Time' had to come on.

"Firstly, Edward, I do work at a top 40's radio station. Secondly, I _am_ a Britney fan, but more of the newer stuff- don't judge me. Third…" I trailed off.

"Third…," Edward prompted, waving his hand to get me to continue.

"We do this bit on the Morning Show- one that I'm actually involved in, it's called 'Headphone Karaoke' where the person who is singing has their headphones on so only that person can hear the song, but the music is so loud that you can't hear yourself sing. So you know, usually you end up tone deaf from it." I laughed remembering how Emmett sounded during this bit.

"Our listeners call in and vote for who was the best. The loser then has to do something crazy, like for next week the loser has to do a strip tease on the Party Barge at 4th on Flagler. So anyway we have a theme to the segments, and next week is Britney Spears." I finished.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. I can't imagine you singing off key, though I can't say I wouldn't enjoy a little strip tease from you!"

I playfully smacked his arm. My face was flaming red. _Ohmigod! He wants to see me in a state of undress. _My stomach flopped at the thought.

"Edward!" I laughed, "Whatever… I hope Emmett loses, and he usually does, I think he'd handle the strip tease better than either Rose or I. Besides, you'll see me in my swimsuit this afternoon; it isn't like you'd see more than that on the Party Barge."

Ok, Bella. You're a strong, confident, independent woman. _I am?_ Yes! Claim control of the sexual tension!

"But you know Edward, you play your wooing cards right and you just might get a private showing," I said with a wink.

The flabbergasted look on his face told me that my comment resulted in the desired effect. His eyes widened and his jaw was slacked. Edward smirked, and then cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. I mentally did a fist pump.

We pulled in to the marina a few minutes later. I parked next to where Rose and Emmett were unloading their car, Alice and Jasper pulled in next to me.

"Wow Bella, wunna trade cars?" Alice jest as we were all unloading our cars.

"Nah, you should go for the Audi, it'd fit you better, Pixie," Emmett commented before turning back to grab the cooler from Rose.

"You have a BMW and an Audi? What kind of car is the Audi?" Alice asked.

I smiled wistfully and pictured my precious.

"A metallic silver Audi TTS Roadster with custom pink leather seats," I sighed, "0-60 in 5.1 seconds, 265 hp 6000 rpm, and a compression ratio of 9.8:1. Ah, the beauties of German engineering."

Rose, Emmett, and I were daydreaming of aforementioned German engineering, Edward and Jasper looked impressed, and Alice looked confused.

"So, it's a silver car?" I blinked slowly at Alice.

"Yeah… it's a silver car."

"Wow. At the risk of sounding uncouth, I must be in the wrong profession if you can afford your apartment, and two delicious cars on an intern's salary."

"Oh, uh… I don't really get paid for my interning job at the station."

Alice's brows furrowed. "Then how-," Emmett interrupted before she could finish her question.

"Little sis is a wiz at the stock markets! I've been trying to get her to buy me a car for ages."

"Hey, I told you I'd help you manage your portfolio a long time ago. By now you could've bought you own car, had you listen to me!" Emmett chuckled and shook his head.

Just as I picked up the cooler from the trunk I felt someone standing directly behind me. I instantly knew it was Edward. He gently brushed my hands away and took the cooler from me. With a wink he walked down the dock with Jasper and Emmett. The girls sidled up to flank me on either side.

"Oh, he's got it bad for you girl!" Alice squealed.

"He asked me to dinner this Thursday."

Rose elbowed me in the ribs. I looked over at her and we shared a silent fan-girl moment with each other.

XXXXXX

We reached Peanut Island around 1 o'clock; the island was packed with beach goers as usual, so Emmett pulled around to the less populated side. When Emmett anchored the boat, the guys carried the coolers and the little BBQ grill to shore. The girls and I stripped down to our swimsuits and left our clothes on the boat so they wouldn't get wet. Emmett tossed Rosalie over his shoulder and carried her to shore, Rose screaming profanities at him the whole way. Alice jumped on Jasper's back, and he gave her a piggyback ride to the beach.

"Your chariot awaits, M'lady."

I looked over the side of the boat to see Edward holding out his arms.

"You don't have to carry me. I can wade to shore."

"Nonsense, woman, don't take away my excuse to touch you." His tone was playful, but he looked unsure of my desire to have his hands on me. _Is he fucking crazy?_

He held me close to his lean body bridal style, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hand flex slightly on my thigh, my body immediately aware of the closeness of said hand to my eager center.

"Thank you, for carrying me."

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine."

_I doubt that!_

I looked up at Edward to see him wearing a satisfied grin. He set me down once we got to the beach but he didn't release me from his hold; his arm was around my waist comfortably as we walked over to the others by the grill. Emmett had lit the grill and Rose was putting the burgers and chicken over the flame. Alice and Jasper had set up chairs for everyone.

Light conversation filled the air as the food was cooking. When I was walking back to my seat after getting a drink, Edward pulled me down to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. He continued his conversation like nothing had even happened. I looked at the faces of our friends to see them all fighting off giddy smiles; I had bit my lip to control mine.

Once the food was ready Rose, Alice, and I served everyone. Alice had made an amazing potato salad. All of us tucked in, this time Edward let me return to my own seat but had moved his closer to mine.

"Mmm, Bella, I am officially coming over for dinner every night. This chicken is great" Edward moaned in pleasure. It made my girly bits tingle. I feared that if I opened my mouth I would offer to be his personal buffet, so I simply smiled at him in thanks.

After lunch we girls lay out to get some sun while the boys tossed a football around. I watched with rapt attention as Edward ran down the beach and then fell into the water to catch a pass thrown by Emmett. Edward emerged from the surf and shook the water from his hair. Water droplets rolled down his toned torso, the sunlight hitting the tiny prisms and sparkling like diamonds. Hysterical bouts of laughter to my left caught my attention. Alice and Rose were bent over clutching their waist with tears flowing from their eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You're panting like a bitch in heat!" Rose spat out whilst gasping for air.

"Yeah, I think you've even got some drool right there honey," Alice added, pointing to her chin.

"Fuck off, both of you!" I chortled despite myself. "Oh holy hell…"

The girls looked in the direction I was, both mirroring my slack jaw and wide eyes. All three boys were wrestling in the water, trying to dunk each other under. Before we could even register what was happening, all three boys had run up to us and thrown their respective girls over their shoulders and tossed us in to the water. Strong hands grabbed my hips and pulled me to the surface. I sputtered water and fought for sight through my ratted hair.

I looked up to see Edward laughing boisterously. It did not escape my notice that he still held me by the hips. He must have noticed at the same time I did because his laughter died off and he looked intently in to my eyes. He helped brush the rest of my hair out of my face, his hand traveling lightly over my cheek.

"Bella…" He whispered.

_This is it, ohmigawd! He's going to kiss me!_

""

Our heads snapped in the direction we heard the scream. Emmett was jumping around like a damn fool on one foot, his right foot cradled between his hands.

"A fucking crab pinched me! Did you see how big that fucker was?"

Rose ran to the shore shrieking and started to pack our beach items in a panic. We all stared at her blankly.

"Rose, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked calmly

"WE'RE LEAVING!"

Emmett turned to all of us and shrugged.

An hour later Edward and I were walking down the hallway to our apartment doors; Edward turned to me with a hopeful expression.

"So, I'll call you to confirm plans?"

"That sounds great. I'm really glad you came this afternoon, Edward."

"Me, too."

Edward gazed into my eyes, pools of brown meeting mossy green. He reached to cup my face in his right palm. His thumb drifted faintly across the flushed skin of my cheek. His moist, warm breath fanned across my face, my body responded to his touch instantly. My heart began to race, my palms started to sweat, goose bumps pebbled atop skin, my lips separated on their own accord. My breathing accelerated as I watched Edward's gaze dart from my eyes to my lips and back. Suddenly, his entire stance took on an air of determination.

My breath hitched as Edward took a step toward me and inclined his head towards mine.

* * *

**A/N:**

I cannot express enough how much I appreciate you reading my little story. I keep every one of the emails FFn sends me when one of you favorites, reviews, or puts me on alert. I know it's weird. I get ridiculously giddy. So, thank you.

*Coldstone Creamery scoops in sizes as follows: Like it = 1 scoop, Love it = 2 scoops, Gotta have it = 3 scoops.


	5. Chapter 5 Fireworks

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"_And…" Rose asked anxiously._

"_He kissed me on the cheek."_

**-(ROSALIE) queued chirping crickets sound effect-**

"_That's it? The boy is all hands at the beach and then he finally gets you alone and he kisses you on the Mother Flippin' cheek?" _

_Bella had just finished explaining to Rose, Emmett, and the listeners about the beach day yesterday. They seemed to be just as frustrated as Bella was about Edward still not having kissed me yet._

"_I think maybe he's just being a gentleman. I mean, he does the whole opening doors, pulling out my chair, carrying things for me- like the cooler yesterday. Why would the kissing thing be any different? Fact are still facts, we only started hanging out like a week and a half ago."_

"_I see your point," Emmett pointed out. "Personally, I'm perfectly fine with him not having kissed you yet because kissing opens Pandora's Box of sin and sexual promiscuity."_

"_Are you freakin' kidding me, Em? It's not like he's going to ram it down her throat as soon as he kisses her," Rosalie stated._

"_He better not ram it anywhere! Ever!" Emmett shouted. Bella scoffed._

"_Emmett you need to get used to the fact that I'm 22, not 16. It's not like I'm a virgin or anything-"_

"_WHAT?" Emmett was fuming._

"_Seriously, Em? You're going to go all 'Brother Bear' on me? Slow your role. You know me; I'm not going to do anything out of character. If I left it up to you, I'd be as chaste as a Jonas Brother. Besides, you like Edward. You guys were having a great time yesterday, so I think you need to take a step back and trust me."_

"_You're right," Emmett sighed, "But if he hurts my baby sis…"_

**-(EMMETT) queued punching sound effect-**

"_Yeah, I know. I don't want you to think I don't appreciate you protecting me. You know I love you, right?"_

"_Enough with the mushy stuff! Can we talk more about how HOT McHottie looked yesterday in his board shorts? Day-um, B! You sure know how to pick 'em!" Rose exclaimed._

"_He did look very yummy, Rose. You know the hip bones, the *ahem* "Hump muscles". Ooooh, I thought I was gunna lose it! Those muscles are like, and arrow leading you to the Promised Land."_

"_I can't do it!" Emmett threw his arms up, "I cannot sit here and listen to my baby sister talk all… man-meat, and be alright with it. It goes against my nature as a brother."_

"_Then leave… we'll designate 'Medward Time' on the show where you can go have a Cherry Coke and a cookie," Rose suggested._

"_Sounds good. But not right now. It's time for…" Emmett started._

**-(EMMETT) queued ARTIST: Britney Spears 'Baby-One-More-Time'-**

"… _HEADPHONE Karaoke, Ladies! You're going down! Oh, Rosie, I can't wait to see you do your strip tease on the Party Barge!"_

"_In your dreams, Emmett! You're the one that's going to be doin' a little dance on Sunday; or perhaps Bellaaaa is going to give her new man a show!"_

"_Dude, I've so got this! I've been practicing! Let's do it!"_

_And so Headphone Karaoke: Round One began…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat with Alice under the red and white umbrella the following Wednesday afternoon. We munched on our salads and traded stories from our week thus far.

"So, Rose won the first round, and you won Tuesday and today," Alice recounted in laughter, "That means Emmett has to do a strip tease at 4th on Flagler? Is that legal?"

"Oh yeah. The station has this boat thing, we call it the 'Party Barge', and it will have a bar and snack type foods, and we'll play music and play games for prizes and stuff throughout the day. When it's time for the fireworks at 9 o'clock, VIP members and contest winners will get to stay on the barge to have front row seats to the show."

"Oh cool. Will you guys have to stay on the barge the whole time?"

"No, we'll be there for our "normal" morning time slot. We'll go back for a time in the afternoon for Emmett's strip tease, and then again for the fireworks. You're all coming, right?"

"Yep, Jasper is pretty excited to check out the local bands they're going to have there. Personally I'm pretty jazzed about the Firefighter's competition they're going to have," Alice waggled her eyebrows, making me laugh.

"So… your date is tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

"Yes and no, for the same reasons."

"What do you mean?" Alice had the cutest 'I-have-a-question' face I have ever seen.

"Well, Yes I'm nervous, because it's _Edward_. No, I'm not nervous because… well, it's Edward."

Alice nodded her head slowly, lost in thought.

"Thursday… what a weird night for a first date," Alice mused.

"He was probably just being conscientious of our working the Blue Martini on Fridays."

"Oh, right! Aww, that's sweet then. I have such a thoughtful brother," Alice beamed. "Where is he taking you?"

"I'm not sure, really. I know to dinner, but other than that I know nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon while I was getting my 'mandatory' mani/pedi with Rose and Alice, I received a text message from Edward with the details of our evening.

**B, May I pick you up at your apartment tomorrow evening at 6pm. I'd like to take you to Ruth's Chris Steakhouse for dinner, if that'd be alright.**

"The man even texts in complete sentences, Ladies; I don't know that he can get any more perfect."

"So tell us, Alice. What's with your brother not kissing Bella?" Rose asked.

"Our mother raised us to be respectful. So Edward won't kiss you until after your first date. And I don't mean, like, at the end of the date, but the next day or whatever. He may give you a peck on the lips or something though."

I closed my eyes and groaned loudly, my head flopping back on the headrest. Alice and Rose were laughing at my despair.

"I didn't let Jasper kiss me until after our first date. It adds to the passion for when it happens!"

"Hell at this rate I'll probably spontaneously orgasm!"

"Edward says he'll try his best to make that happen."

_Wait. What?_

I looked over directly to my left and Alice was on her phone. With Edward.

"Fuck. My. Life."

XXXXXXXXXX

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. My dress was a soft purple, BCBG dress with a cinched waist and square neckline adorn with a tasteful bow. My shoes were strappy heels of the same purple, and I accessorized with diamond drop earrings and a muted gold clutch. My makeup was simple, with just a hint of a smoky eye, and I wore my hair in beachy waves.

At six o'clock sharp, three quick knocks sounded at the door. I took another calming breath which, in fact, did nothing to calm my nerves, and opened the door. I had to stifle a laugh when I saw Edward's hair.

"Nervous?" I asked, nodding to his bronze locks.

He chuckled and tried to tame the mess, "Am I that easy to read?"

"You look great, Edward."

And he did. He had on straight leg, plain front black pants with simple black dress shoes, and a crisp white oxford with the top few buttons undone.

"You look positively celestial, Bella." He held out his right hand, in a request for mine. I placed my hand in his palm and smiled softly as he kissed the backs of my fingers lightly, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

Edward lowered my hand but did not release it; instead placing something in it.

"What's this?" I inquired, looking at the wrapped candy set in some sort of mechanism.

"It's a lick-o-meter. To answer our… little question involving Tootsie Pops." _Oh, why can't I kiss that smirk tonight?_

"That's very resourceful of you, Dr. Cullen."

"I'm very eager to learn, one should always be willing to do the research needed in order to obtain the information they desire."

"Well with a name as scientific as lick-o-meter, how can you go wrong?" I said with a wink and took his offered arm as we walked down to the elevators.

XXXXXXX

Edward pulled out my chair for me to sit when we arrived at the restaurant. I had never been to Ruth's Chris before and was excited to try it. A comfortable silence enveloped us while we looked over our menus. Edward asked what I would like before the server had come for our order.

"Would you like a glass of wine with your meal?"

"No, thank you, I don't drink. I'll just have water please, no lemon."

"I don't think I noticed that you didn't drink. Do you have an allergy of some sort, or is it a matter of personal preference?"

"I just have no desire to drink. The taste never really appealed to me. Emmett tried to get me to drink when I was about 16 so that I wouldn't tattle to my mom that he had been drinking at a party we went to, and I guess it just turned me off. I've always wanted to go to a wine tasting or something though, it always seemed so regal to me; to tilt the glass just right to take in the color and clarity, and then give it a swirl, smell the wine to take in the aroma, and then taste. I expect it would return a great payoff for having to go through all the work in order to just get to the drinking part!"

"Well it certainly sounds like you have the basics down already."

"As you stated earlier, one should always be willing to do the research needed in order to obtain the information they desire, " I said with a grin, "I thought that if I could learn _how_ to drink wine then maybe I could learn to enjoy it."

"And I suppose it didn't work?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

The waiter came then and Edward placed our orders. With no menu to fiddle with, I found myself fidgeting. Edward chuckled from across the table.

"I'm sorry; I really don't know why I'm so nervous."

He reached for my hand and laced our fingers.

"I have been so on edge today that Mrs. Cope, the charge nurse at St. Mary's, asked me if I was on something," he said with a depreciating laugh, running his free hand over his face. "She refused to let me stitch this one kid up because my hands were shaking so badly."

"I somehow managed to unplug the mics during the Morning Show, and for 30 minutes our listeners only heard the background music and stuff. I was outside of the sound booth so I didn't see all the phone lines light up. Alice sent me a text to ask if we had become mimes."

Edward and I laughed at our nerve induced blunders.

"Speaking of the show, will I be treated to a special show on Sunday?"

"Yes you will," I started, Edward's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Emmett with be doing his little dance around 6pm. I can get you VIP seating, if you'd like. I know a few people," I winked

Edward deflated a little. "That was mean."

"Awww, someone's got boo boo face," I said, commenting on his cute pouty lips.

"Boo boo face? That doesn't sound very manly," Edward laughed.

"A boo boo face may not be very manly, but it is very adorable."

"Good to know."

Our entrées arrived then, brining the conversation down to a lull between bites.

"What type of things do you do at St. Mary's as a volunteer?" I asked after taking a few bites of the delicious chicken.

Edward finished chewing and wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering.

"I don't get to do as much as I had hoped to do. Since they can't recognize me as a doctor, seeing as I'm there on my own time and not school sanctioned. I don't even get to do what a nurse is able to do; I'm more or less a 'candy striper'. I don't mind though, I'm leaning the inner most workings of how a hospital is run. I enjoy it really; I'm able to get involved with the staff and patients on a more personal level. My father says that doing the dirty work will help me be more respectful and understanding towards those who will one day be under me."

_I'd like to be under you one day…_

"That makes sense. I find it very admirable that you enjoy mingling with the little people," I teased.

Edward groaned and made a pained face, "I didn't mean to sound pretentious."

"I'm kidding; I think it's a smart career move. You'll be better received once you're on staff when they see you've emptied bedpans," I giggled.

Once we finished our meals Edward lead me to his car with his hand on the small of my back. It took all of my self control not to lean in and rub on him like a 'bitch in heat', as Rose would say.

"Bella, I'm not ready to end the evening with you just yet. I actually have a bit of a surprise for you, if you're up for it." I smiled and nodded my acquiescence. Edward's smile was nearly blinding.

We pulled up shortly to the Kravis Center of Performing Arts. I performed here in college with my choral group and told Edward as much.

"I know," He smiled, "They have an exhibition tonight featuring young musicians. I thought you might enjoy it." He looked at me intently, gauging my reaction.

I looked at him in awe.

"Edward, that's so thoughtful of you! Oh, this is wonderful!"

He helped me out of the car, and again led me through the building by the palm of his hand. This time I didn't hesitate to lean into Edward's side. He seemed pleased, as his hand slipped around to rest on my hip. We walked to the Junior Concert Hall where there was a small orchestra of 20 set off to the right side of the stage, forming a half circle around a single music stand. Center stage held a set of risers that the choral department would stand.

Edward and I sat down towards the back of the hall, to fully enjoy the acoustics of the building. The orchestra and choir filed in to their places on the stage, followed by the directors of each group. Introductions were made, the group being from Indian River State College. I looked over to Edward with wide, surprised eyes. I went to IRSC; I performed here during the same exhibition 3 years ago. I had put my soul into this group, it was my connection to music while I went to school for Broadcast Journalism. Edward's smile was smug but kind.

I ducked my head and smiled shyly smiled at him. In response, he slid his arm around the back of my chair, placed his hand on my shoulder, and squeezed lightly. I snuggled in close. We listened to the group, completely engrossed in the music. They played and sang the music of famed composers and even mixed it up a bit at the end with some top 40's pop to lighten the mood.

Edward held my hand the whole way to the car, and then again back up to our apartments. I stood with my back against my door, looking at Edward with a vibrant smile.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Edward. I really had a great time. The concert was a very nice surprise."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I know I did," he said with a bright smile of his own, "I'd really like to take you out again sometime."

"I'd like that."

An awkward silence took over the space round us then was replaced by an electrical current that became its own entity. Edward was gazing at me with purpose. He shifted his eyes to my lips and licked his, causing me to lick mine subliminally. His eyes caught the movement and darkened in color.

"I really want to kiss you," he breathed out.

"So kiss me." I spoke barely above a whisper.

He shook his head slightly, still staring at my lips. He was pulling in air roughly.

"I can't kiss you like I want to kiss you. But…"

Edward leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the corner of my mouth. For such an innocent gesture it sure made my heart race.

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

_Sigh._

"'Night." I entered my apartment in a daze.

XXXXXXXXX

The next few days were a blur. We didn't work the Blue Martini this Friday because it was 'all hands on deck' for the 4th of July event on Sunday. 4th on Flagler is a big music and patriotic festival on Flagler Blvd. in downtown West Palm Beach. The station works with the city to orchestrate music with the fireworks display, which I got to help with this year!

I didn't get to see Edward the rest of the week, only being able to exchange a few text messages with him. I had recounted our entire date on the air on Friday. Rose called our non-kiss kiss "bull" and said I should have just kissed him. To be completely honest, I liked that he was being respectful at the beginning of this. _But now I was done waiting._

Rose and Emmett came over on Friday night and we lined up all of our programming for Sunday. Saturday was spent down town setting up. 4th on Flagler was going to be huge this year. They're having three sound stages and family fun areas, sponsor booths (that's us!), as well as craft and food booths along the intercoastal way. Rose and Em crashed at my place Saturday, seeing as we didn't get done with set up until 1am and had to be back at the booth at 7 a.m., and Rose and Emmett lived 45 minutes away.

When the three of us put our headphones on that morning we were met with dead air. The problem with broadcasting on site is that a plethora of things can go wrong, and you have to start from the top of the list and work your way down to find the problem. Everyone was rushing around checking cables and antennae. Everything was connected, so why weren't we live?

"Emmett!" Rose screeched, "You dumb ass! Your gargantuan foot tripped the power switch on the breaker!"

Emmett wasn't phased.

"Oops."

I flipped the switch and like MAGIC we were live.

"_Hello? Can you hear me? Emmett, turned the power off kids," Bella laughed into the microphone, "If you have a mic in your face put some headphones on and say something to me so that I can mess with your levels."_

"_Testing 1… 2… 3…" came from Rose, ever the professional._

"_Bella, Bella, bo Bella, banana fana fo fella, mee mi mo mella, BELLA!" sang Emmett._

"_Really? You're gunna start that today?" Bella asked with a cocked eyebrow, "Rob, you're up." _

"_Hello? 1, 2…" Rob, the coordinator for the event, was the first interview this morning._

"_Good, good…. Drew-B, Drew-B, Drooooo, let me hear ya," Bella asked of the new intern, Drew B, in song as she adjusted dials and volume levels._

"_Bella, Bella, bo Bella-"_

"_I will cut you."_

"_- testing 1… 2…"_

"_That's better!" Bella messed with a few more knobs._

**-(BELLA) queued INTRO: Morning Show-**

"_Oooookaaaaay."_

"_Got it, Bells?" Emmett asked. Bella hummed in the affirmative and the four started the interview with Rob. It was a basic interview, just location and activities, and pricing of the event. When that was done we went on to more goofy things._

"_So Emmett," Rosalie dawdled, "Ready for your schmexy dance later?"_

**-(ROSALIE) queued ATRIST: Britney Spears 'Gimme More'-**

"_Heck yeah, Imma rock that sh-"_

"_DON'T!" Bella interrupted, "we don't have 7 second delay yet!"_

"_Oh right, sorry. I am going to own that," Emmett said with mock formalities and faux English accent, causing everyone to laugh._

_Emmett started to dance around the booth to the song._

"_Em, you know no one can see you right?" Bella asked between giggles as he swayed and pumped his hips._

"_We can get down like there's no one around…" Emmett sang, pointing to Bella._

_Rose, Drew B, and Bella were in hysterics, as were the few event patrons that had gathered around the booth._

"_Sing it to me, B! This is the one you won with!"_

_He asked, so she did._

"_The center of attention, even when we're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)  
If you're on a mission (ooh)  
You got my permission oh_

_We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watching, keep watchin'  
Feels like the crowd was saying_

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more"_

Just then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, making me stop singing.

"_Hang on I got a text, talk amongst your crazy selves."_

**B, you sound great on the radio. We'll be there around noon. I can't wait to see you. Oh, Alice says 'hi' –E**

Mother fuck, they're listening to the show. I knew Alice listened, but I didn't know how I felt about Edward listening. How would he feel about me broadcasting the development of our… relationship? Can we call it that yet? Either way, would he be upset? Has he heard any of it so far?

"You alright, Bella?" Emmett asked during commercial break.

"Yep! Edward, Alice, and Jasper will be here around 12, when we go off air." I hesitated before continuing.

"Hey Em, do you think Edward would be upset over me talking about "us" on air?" I was suddenly unsure.

"Nah, it's not like you give detailed information to your sex life or anything."

"That's true. Thanks, Em," I hugged my brother tightly.

"Anytime, you know that," Emmett rubbed my back with his bear-paws, "You sure you're alright?" I nodded. "Well, ok then, bring us back in, B!"

We did a few contests for the listeners that were at the event, and a few interviews with the firefighters that were going to be competing. A few hours later, things were getting messy.

**-(BELLA) queued INTRO: Morning Show-**

"_Let's play another game, or a contest or something," Bella suggested._

"_Like what?" Asked Drew B._

"_I know!" Rose announces, "Let's initiate Drew B."_

"_Initiate?" Drew asks cautiously._

"_YEAH!" Emmett cheers._

"_Dude you are waaay too excited about this!" Bella chortled. _

"_What should we have Drew B do?" Rose pushed onward, ignoring Emmett's fist-pumping._

"_Hmmmm…" Bella considered._

"_I GOT IT!" Emmett, again with the shouting._

_We wait._

…_.._

"_Well, let's hear it!" Rose urged impatiently._

"_Two words. Syrup. Chug."_

_Collective "OOOOOOOOH"s filled the air._

"_No, dude, I can't stand syrup," Drew B stated_

"_It's either Syrup chug or wasabi toothbrush," Bella piped in._

"_What's wasabi toothbrush?"_

"_You brush your teeth with wasabi paste for 45 seconds, no water," Rose informed._

"_Ok, I'll take that one."_

We broke for commercial while someone from production ran to the grocery store a block away for wasabi paste, and I ducked in to the booth next door, which happens to be a dentist handing out toothbrushes

_What are the fucking odds?_

**-(EMMETT) queued ARTIST: Nelly 'Hot in Herre'-**

"_Ok, Drew B, you have to brush your teeth with the wasabi paste for 45 seconds. Got it?"_

"_Got it." Drew B centered his stance down low with the toothbrush poised at his mouth._

"_Bella, get him some water for afterwards," Rose said, showing a moment of tenderness._

"_Ok, ready Drew B?" Emmett set the timer, "on your mark… get set…BRUSH"_

_Drew B started to vigorously brush his teeth. It took about three seconds for the burn to set in._

"_Oooomuhgaah"_

_Green drool began to pour out of Drew B's mouth; tears were running down his eyes. Rose and Bella were cringing from the sight. Drew B started gagging and sputtering. He spit a mouthful out on the table and Bella took off for the trash can._

I couldn't watch it a second longer. I expelled my breakfast in the trashcan behind the booth. I swiped another toothbrush from Random Man, AKA, The Dentist.

When I was fresh and minty, I walked back in to the booth to see Edward, Alice, and Jasper standing in front of it. Is it noon already?

I got Emmett's attention, who was currently dictating the goings on of the wasabi toothbrush aftermath, and pointed over to our friends, letting him know I was going over to them. He nodded his understanding.

"Hey guys!" I said to them as I walked up. Alice looked a little green as she looked on to the stunt in the booth.

"Alice, are you alright?" Jasper's face was full of concern.

"Uh huh."

"Why don't you go sit down?" I suggested.

Jasper led Alice over to a bench nearby bench. I turned to Edward.

"Hey," I said softly

"Hi." Hello smirk, oh how I have missed you.

"You look a little on the preppy side today," I started with a shy smile, straightening his collar," I like it."

He was wearing a blue and white striped rugby shirt and boot cut jeans.

His hands rested loosely on my waist and my body temperature instantly went up about ten degrees.

"I like you," Edward said quickly. I watched as his eyes widened comically, he must not have meant to say that aloud.

"Edward, calm down. Your eyes are as big as Lady Gaga's in that _Bad Romance_ video."

He still looked a little sheepish, so I put his worries at ease.

"I like you, too." And queue the blush. His breathtaking smile was well worth the embarrassment of the admittance.

"How long have you guys been here?" It was almost 1pm.

"We got here just as you were hoaxing that poor young man in to brushing his teeth with wasabi, and then bailed as soon as he started having trouble," He was trying to sound appalled, but his laughter gave him away.

"Ew, I didn't expect him to spit it out on the table in front of me like that," I shuttered at the memory.

Edward chuckled and pulled me closer.

"You kind of own this show, B. It was fun listening to you this morning. I wish I could listen more often, but my schedule at St. Mary's doesn't permit for it."

"I'd rather talk to you in person than over the radio anyways," I stated, silently glad he doesn't listen on a regular basis.

We had drifted over towards in the others. The show must have ended. _Nice._

"Hey, is Drew B ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks for running off at the end there! I had to wrap by myself since Emmett was cleaning up Drew B," Rose huffed.

"Hey, you could have been the one cleaning!" Emmett stated. We all laughed at the visual of Rosalie cleaning up a drooling, crying, snotty Drew B.

"That was so gross, and kind of mean! Why'd you do that to him?" Alice looked horrified that we'd do such a thing.

"We've all been initiated," Rose told her

"What did you guys do?" Alice demanded.

"Syrup chug; 24 ounces in 60 seconds, I only got 12," Rose informed.

"Egg smashing, smash 144 eggs with my head in 60 seconds. I only smashed 74," Emmett offered.

All eyes turned to me.

"Body party weigh-in, my boobs weigh 4 pounds each."

XXXXXXXX

The remainder of the afternoon was spent with us all walking around to the different tents and activities. We listened to a few of the musicians, and Rose, Alice, and I cheered with enthusiasm at the Firefighter challenge, much to the chagrin of our boys.

Our boys. _Sigh._ I felt oddly at ease around Edward. He had contact with my body the whole day, either with his arm around my shoulders, around my waist, or holding my hand. He would place gentle kisses on my cheek or my temple randomly. He was very courteous, getting me a drink if I mentioned I was thirsty, and he would surround me with his body if were in a crowd, almost protecting me with literal body armor. _Hmm, Edward body armor. _I like it.

We separated from the others with plans to meet at the barge around 6pm for Emmett's strip tease.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

His gaze was soft and adoring when he answered, "Whatever you'd like to do. You're the local."

"Wanna walk along the boardwalk?"

"Sounds great," He brought our entwined fingers to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

We strolled lazily along the water, leaning over the seawall to look at the various fish, pelicans, and seagulls. It was a beautiful day, but scorching hot. The sky was bright blue, adorned with white fluffy clouds. The sun's light glimmered off the water, and the wind swirled around us.

"It's Africa hot! Aren't you burnin' up?" I asked Edward, tugging at the pant leg of his jeans.

"S'not so bad. You should talk; denim capri pants aren't much shorter than jeans." He patted my thigh as he said this. His hand lingered a bit and then drifted up towards the curve of my butt.

We had turned to face each other at this point, and held each other's gaze. Edward stepped closer to me, the warmth from his body adding to the summer heat. My body started to hum with the current that seemed to always surge between us. His hands sat low on my hips; his thumbs slipped beneath the fabric of my shirt and started to rub soft circles.

The action caused my body to burn in delight, goose bumps appearing across my heated flesh. Suddenly I felt a vibration course through my body.

"You're phone is ringing," Edward exhaled in mild frustration.

"I will kiss you, Edward Cullen, if it's the last thing I do," I mumbled as I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Let's do this_," Emmett boomed through the phone.

"See you in a few," I wasn't very happy with his… lip lock block?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you making him dance to?" Edward asked as we stood behind the soundboard.

"Oh, he's had this routine planned for weeks. We all have one planned, actually." His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and made me burst with laughter.

"C'mon, Edward! We always have to be prepared to do stupid shit like this. There is no shame when you are a radio DJ. He's dancing to 'Gimme more'." Edward looked confused.

"The song we played this morning." Recognition dawned in his eyes.

The barge was filled to the brim with drunken co-eds, clamoring to get a good spot in front of the portable stripper pole. _Portable stripper pole?_ Nice. _For the stripper on the go._ I internally rolled my eyes.

Emmett walked in wearing the same clothes he had been wearing earlier. _Strange, I'd thought he would have changed._

The crowd erupted in to cheers, whoops, and hollers, Emmet encouraging them all the while. Rose pulled Alice and Jasper into the DJ booth with us and grabbed a mic.

"AAAAAAALRIGHT Everybody! You know the synopses! Emmett lost, so now he STIPS!" Rose shouted over the speakers

First pumps and shouts of approval exploded once again.

**-(BELLA) queued ATRIST: Britney Spears 'Gimme More'- **

Emmett started swaying his hips from side to side, and then started singing with Britney, making some amendments.

"IT'S EMMETT, BITCH!"

He grabbed the pole and walked around it, trying to look alluring. He started thrusting his hips and pointing to people in the crowd. When the chorus started he peeled his shirt off; the squeals from the females nearly causing my eardrums to burst. At the risk of sounding incestuous, Emmett was hot. He had ripped muscles, and a lean body.

"YEAH BABY! SHAKE IT!" Rose was clearly enjoying the show.

Emmett started to rub on the pole- well more like hump the pole. When the chorus came around again the unbuckled his shorts and shimmied them down. Oh. Em. Eff. Gee! Emmet was wearing ruffled panties in pastel colors…

_Hey, wait a minute!_

I gasped in horror, my face surely reflecting my current emotions. Edward must have noticed because I felt him move behind me and speak in to my ear.

"Bella? Baby, what's wrong?"

_Baby? Hmm, file that one away for another moment because right now…_

"EMMETT! What. The. Fuck? Those are MINE!"

Emmett was wearing my fucking panties! Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Edward blew up in guffaws.

Emmett didn't stop as he continued to gyrate on the pole, and then climbed to the top like a damn gorilla and shouted to the crowd. When he slid down his penis was smooshed to the side of the pole, and you could see all of Em's good.

"Holy fuck," I covered my eyes and buried my face in Edward's chest.

A few minutes later Emmett stood in front of me looking thoroughly chastised.

"Aw, come on, B! I didn't mean to upset you. But, Rosie wouldn't let me use any of hers and we were at your place last night and I just… I'm sorry," He pouted.

"Mhmm, this just isn't how I pictured Edward seeing my panties for the first time, you know?" I said, cocking my eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest.

Emmett shot Edward a warning glare, Edward had a goofy grin on his face, Alice squealed a little, Jasper was trying to calm her down, and Rose looked smug.

We ate dinner together and then headed over to the barge for the fireworks. We stood in couples along the sea wall. Edward had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, holding my back to his chest.

The lights turned off and the music started playing, the first firework set off in the sky with a sharp pop. I jumped at the sound and felt rather than heard Edward chuckle.

The fireworks display was beautiful and was set to those go-to American themed songs that give you goose bumps when you think of all the men and women who have fought and are still fighting for our freedom and safety.

The sky filled with vibrant reds, blue, gold, purples, and greens. My attention shifted when I felt Edward's grip loosen and start to run his palms over my stomach and then up and down my torso. I felt his heart beat increase against my back, and his breathing pick up. I turned to make sure he was okay and had to stifle a gasp.

His eyes were captivating and filled with lust. He brought his hand up and cupped my face, his arm brushing the side of my breast as he did so. His thumb ran along my bottom lip and I licked my lip reflexively, the tip of my tongue sweeping across his thumb briefly, his and my breathing both hitched at the contact. My blood was racing through my veins, my pupils no doubt as dark as his.

He licked his lips, leaned forward and tilted his head to the side. I closed my eyes and waited for the arrival of his lips. He pressed his mouth gently to mine, his kisses soft and sweet, and his palm caressing my cheek. He pulled back and looked directly in to my eyes, both of us with soft smiles. It was the perfect first kiss.

_Let's pass 'Go', receive $200 and proceed to the second, shall we?_

Echoing my thoughts, Edward leaned forward again to meet my lips, this time with more force. I turned to face him and fisted his shirt in my hands, pulling him close. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and ran my tongue along it, asking for entrance. He moaned softly and opened up his mouth, his tongue eagerly meeting mine. He pulled me flush against his body with his hands low on my back, and I ran my hands up his chest and over his shoulders, coming to rest on top of his flexing biceps. Our mouths continued to dance languidly, igniting sparks low in my belly as sparks flew across the sky.

Our kisses slowed to a stop. Edward rested his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed, both of us breathing in soft pants.

"Wow," I whispered.

He didn't answer with words, just kissed me softly once more and nodded. I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He turned us to the side so we could finish watching the fireworks. I saw Rose over Edward's shoulder and when she caught my eye she raised her eyebrows in question. I gave her a smirk and a subtle 'thumbs up'. Rose smiled brightly and turned back to watch the show.

* * *

A/N:

Holy moly, I hope that first kiss lives up to your expectations!

I have videos posted of the radio stunts and outfits on my profile.

Fic Rec's:

Are you reading these? If you aren't, I don't know if we can be friends…

from the dust by the lovely **kymclark**

Voice for Me by **PachasPickMeUp**

Homecoming by **Dontrun** (She also has another story 'Starts with Goodbye' that I love and want to make babies with)

The Hood by **Yogagal**

Major Misconduct by** m7707**

More Rec's next time…


	6. Chapter 6 Wet N Wild

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own my obsession for it ;)

A/N: I feel like I should be clutching my… laptop? And saying "You like me! You _really_ like me!" Your reviews are 'the music to my heart'. No, that's an *Nsync song, and why am I quoting *Nsync songs in 2010? Because PachasPickMeUp keeps posting Edward de Eclipse, and doing the 'Bye Bye Bye' dance for me on Twitter.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Hello?" I asked, dreading what I would hear on the other end of the line._

"_B-b-bella?"_

_I sighed, and shook my head. "I can't really talk right now, is this important?"_

"_I-I-I need your h-help." The voice sounded so small, wounded._

"_You always need my help. What do you need this time?" I spoke softly as to not alert the others in the other room._

"_Um…"_

"_Just tell me. I'll help you, but you have to tell me what you need first."_

"_I can't make the rent again."_

Fucking A… that's 5 months in a row.

"_Why not? Did you use the money for what I think you used it for? Again?"_

"_B-b-bella, I t-t-tried. I re-really did this t-t-time!"_

"_I know," I sighed, "Have you been going to your group meetings?"_

"_Yes, I-I only missed t-two this month."_

"_How much do you need? Is it just rent or do you need more for your utilities, too?"_

"_Everything." I could barely hear the reply._

"_Are you still working?"_

"_N-no, uh… I g-got fired. Um… a f-f-few months ba-back."_

"_Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped find you something!"_

"_I d-didn't want y-you to be ups-set with m-me."_

"_I'm not upset. We'll fix this, ok? I just… I'll send you a money order for the rent, but I'm paying for the utilities directly, ok? Just stay… ugh! I need you to stay clean, alright? _Please_?"_

"_Th-thank you, Bella! I'll fix i-it, I p-promise!"_

"Baby? The pizza's here. Who are you talking to?" Edward brushed my hair over my shoulder and placed a soft kiss on my neck. His touch was like a soothing balm on my frazzled nerves.

"I'll be right out, just give me a minute?" He gave me a questioning smile, but nodded and walked back out to the living room.

"_I have to go. I'll take care of your bills, and I'll call you to meet me somewhere to give you the money order for rent, ok? Stay _**away**_ from James! I mean it!"_

"_O-o-ok, I w-will."_

I hung up the phone and walked in to the living room with a bright, fake smile on my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we doing this week, bitches?" Emmett asked us all.

We were sitting at a table on the patio at Blue Martini. It was our last gig before our vacation. The second week of August was vacation week for The Morning Show; Alice and Jasper were able to get most of the week off from their jobs, too, since they had a months' notice. Edward just had to work Saturday and Sunday and then he had the rest of the week off also.

This past month has been great. Edward and I were getting to know each other better, as individuals and as a couple and spent nearly every available moment with each other. Our schedules were difficult to sync at times, since I worked so early in the morning and he sometimes had to work evenings or the overnight shift at the hospital. It was because of this unsynchronization that we hadn't been able to explore much past kissing in terms of the physical realm. For some reason, every time things between us were getting heated, Edward would pull away. But the kisses were damn good, so I wasn't really complaining!

So here we are, at the Blue Martini, planning things to do.

"Let's go to Disney World! I've never been," Alice suggested.

"We get tickets for Disney in December, for their Christmas display. We broadcast there for a week, we were kind of hoping you'd all like to come up for a few days with us then," Rosalie said, Em and I nodding our heads in agreement.

"Well, so no Disney this week… what else is there to do?" Jasper asked.

"Wet 'n Wild," I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"That sounds like something you and Edward should keep private, B," Alice said cheekily.

_Oh, Alice, there's plenty of wet but not enough wild goin' on…_

"Alice…" Edward warned.

"Oh get over it Edward, if I know you- and I do, there's plenty of wet and not nearly enough wild going on between you two."

I gaped at Alice. _How did she do that?_

"It's written all over your face," Alice giggled.

"Am I saying this shit out loud?" I was beyond confused.

Everyone but Edward laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, clowns."

"Anyway, what is Wet 'N Wild." Edward clearly didn't want to stay on the current subject of our non-sex life either.

"It's a water park in Orlando. THE water park," Emmett thundered. He only has two levels, loud and louder- I swear.

"Emmett, use you're inside voice," I laughed.

"Why? We're OUT-side!"

"Are we going to Wet 'n Wild or not?" Rose was done fucking around.

"I'm in," Edward said, hugging me closer.

"Us, too" Jasper spoke for he and Alice.

"I know Emmett's down. Rose?" I looked to her pleadingly.

"Sure, why not."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday afternoon I pulled up to the run down duplex. I walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for the door to open. When it finally did I nearly vomited. Looking past the figure in front of me I saw that every surface was covered in grime and filth. The stench that rolled out of the open door in waves held a weight that would have knocked me over had I not been holding my breath.

"Th-thank you for c-coming; won't y-y-you come in?" My eyes snapped back to the grubby individual in front of me. I sighed, how could I have let it get this bad?

"When was the last time you showered?" I asked, trying to speak in soothing tones so not to upset them.

"M-my water got tu-turned off-f-f. Uhm, b-but since y-you paid it, it'll b-be turned-d-d back on this aftern-noon."

I suppressed another sigh, instead I held out a few plastic bags.

"Here, I figured if you weren't able to pay your bills then you wouldn't have money for food either."

The bags were taken from my hands with a mumbled 'thank you'. I followed behind in to the house. I walked briskly to the kitchen and opened the cabinets under the sink and pulled out the cleaning supplies. I turned the tap on the faucet and it sputtered and gurgled until, finally, a steady stream flowed.

"Why don't you go get a shower while I clean up? Do you have shampoo and soap and stuff? Clean towels?"

"I d-do." Was the soft reply I got before they shuffled off to the shower.

I spent the next two hours scrubbing every surface in the house and laundering every article of clothing, bed sheets, and curtains. I prepared a number of meals with the food I had bought and separated them in to single servings. I place a hot plate of food in front of the hunched over form at the table.

"Here you go. The rest of these, I want you to eat, ok? I don't want you to barter with freaking James or anyone else. Alright?"

"Ok, Thank-k-k you." A choked sob escaped their chapped lips. I softened my tone.

"Hey, don't be ashamed. We'll fix this, ok? I'm here for you. You'll get better; but I need you to try to help yourself, too. I can only do so much."

"Who was th-that boy y-you were t-t-talking to the o-other d-d-day?" _Avoidance, much?_

"My boyfriend, his name is Edward."

"H-heee sounds n-nice. D-d-does he t-treat you well?"

"Yes. It's still kind of new, but I really care about him. I'm friends with his sister and her boyfriend. So, with Emmett and Rose and then Alice, Jasper, and Edward we make quite the motley crew. We spend a lot of time together. We're all going to Wet 'N Wild on Monday."

"Oh, that s-sounds fun. Uhm… h-how is… E-emmett?"

"He's well. I think he's thinking about proposing to Rose." I smiled at the prospect of Rose being my sister.

"O-o-oh! M-m-maybe I c-can go see h-him soon?" It was a question, not a statement.

"We'll work on it, ok?"

I got a nod and a small smile.

"Well, I need to get going. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes."

"Listen, I put $300 in a baggie and taped it to the top of the cabinet under the sink. Don't let anyone see it. I only want you to use it for food. I'll take care of your bills until we can find you another job."

"Y-y-you don't have t-t-to do that, B-bella. T-thank you."

"I told you I would always be here for you, and I mean that. I have to go now, but I'll stop by next week or something, ok?" I got up and headed towards the door. Just as I was turning the knob I heard my name being called softly.

"B-bella?"

"Yes?"

"I… I love you."

Tears sprung to my eyes as I looked at the broken person I had been keeping a secret for years.

"I love you, too."

XXXXXXXX

"Mmmmm, Bella."

"Edward," I tried to sound stern, but it came out breathy, "I need to finish packing up. They'll be here soon.

His lips continued to work on my neck, kissing, sucking, nipping…

"It's not fair for you to stand here in just board shorts and this tiny bikini top looking like sin."

I moaned loudly when he reached the particularly sensitive spot just below my ear. I finally just gave in and spun around to face him. His lips were on mine in an instant, our kisses full of lust, teeth, lips, and tongue. My fingers were woven into his hair and I tugged him closer. He groaned at the action and pressed me firmly back against the counter. _Oh!_ I could feel Edward stiff member pressed against my stomach. When I pushed my hips forward Edward growled, his big hands gripped my hips with certainty and lifted me up to set me on the counter. The only thing I could hear over our ragged breathing was the blood pounding in my ears. Just as I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me flush against his body. I suddenly felt his erection _right there_. We both moaned at the contact, each of us swallowing the sound of the other. I rolled my hips against him and he let out a hiss and pressed back.

"Fuuuuck, Bella."

_Yes, and please._

"Ohhh Edward."

His lips released mine and embarked on a sensual path down my neck, across my collar bone. Edward left a hot and wet trail of kisses down my chest. His hands left my hips and found purchase on either side of my rib cage. He brushed his thumbs along the underside of my breast and I gasped in pleasure. He looked up at me with his lips at the edge of my bikini top, making sure this was ok. He must have seen the answer he was looking for in my eyes because his fingers brushed over my pert nipples. My head fell back and I whimpered.

Just as Edward's fingers were pulled the cups of my top over there was a pounding at the door.

"Open up fuckers! It's time to soak up some sun!"

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled in the direction of the door. Edward chuckled against my chest.

"You stopped, why'd you stop?" Yeah, I was _totally_ whining.

"Bella!" It was Alice this time, "I have a copy of your key and I _will_ use it!"

Edward stood upright, looking all kinds of frustrated, "That's why." He kissed me softly on the lips once more, "I'll go get it."

As he stalked off to answer the door, I hopped off the counter and slipped my gray tank top over my swimsuit.

Emmett came in to the kitchen first, with a shit eating grin on his dumb face. _Yeah you know you're a cockblocker._

"Baby B! Let's get this show on the rooooooooad!"

"Could you at least _act_ like an adult? I mean, I've got neighbors!" _Yep… still pouting._

The rest of the crew filed in and started grabbing the snacks and bags I had packed. We were going to stay over 2 nights and go to Islands of Adventure on Tuesday and Universal Studios on Wednesday. Everyone filed out, except for Edward. He leaned in for a scorching kiss and then whispered in my ear.

"Later…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We were all piled in to Emmett's Tahoe on our way to Orlando when 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz came through the speakers. All three of us girls squealed like fan girls, "I FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG!" coming out in unison.

The boys groaned but Edward looked at me in amusement as the girls and I sang our hearts out. I sang directly to him.

Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love

I blushed but tried to play it off by acting like I was hugging everyone else in the car during the next line.

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, were just one big family  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love

Edward started to sing along with me, but he was murmuring the lyrics directly into my ear causing me to shiver.  
So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

Edward nipped at the lobe of my ear. _Oh sweet jeebus, why are we in a car full of people?  
_  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
so please don't please don't please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short  
This oh this oh this is our fate I'm yours

Oh I'm yours 

Edward was looking intently in to my eyes while singing the last verse. Something smoldering beneath the surface as he sang 'I'm yours, I'm yours'.

We were looking at each other with goofy grins on our faces. Mine got bigger and turned in to rolling laughter when 'Tearin' Up My Heart' by *Nsync came on. Alice was jumping all over the place, singing at the top of her lungs as Emmett was trying to drive and grab the iPod from her hand at the same time.

We got to the water park at around 10:30am. We piled out of the car, paid our fees, and rented a locker. It was there that we stood, trying to make a game plan for the day.

"Well kids, what's first?" I asked.

"Let's do the group rides first," Alice interjected.

She unfolded a map and we all crowded around in a circle. I was a bit distracted because Edward's hand was rubbing circles on my lower back beneath my tank top.

We decided to go on the Bubba Tub, which was a long slide with three drops on it, and everyone piles in to this raft and… well, down you go!

We went to our respective lockers and took off the clothes that were over our suits. We put our personal items in the lockers and the boys held the keys around their wrists.

"Rosalie, what are you wearing?" I asked in horror.

"A swimsuit, Bella," she said slowly, as if talking to a child, "it's what you wear when you swim."

"But it's completely backless. When your boobs pop out on the crazy rides, I _will_ laugh at you."

Everyone chuckled. Except Rose, she looked miffed, but just rolled her eyes.

We were standing in line at the top of the tower for the Bubba Tub when I felt warm hands on my hips. I leaned back onto Edward chest and his arms slipped around to encase me in. He placed soft kisses on my shoulder and up the column of my neck. A soft smile rested on my lips, my eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the sun heat my skin from the outside as the feelings that were growing for Edward warmed me from the inside.

"Aw, aren't they cuuuuuute?" Alice dawdled.

"Yeah sure, but if he gets any more handsy with my baby sister I am going to throw him down this slide with no raft," Emmett said lowly.

"Em, his hands are in a perfectly respectable place. Put your brother face away," Rose snapped.

Just to spite him, I grabbed Edward's hands and placed them right on my boobs.

"How do you like them apples, Em? Shoulda kept your mouth shut," I glared.

"I don't know how Emmett likes it," Edward whispered in my ear, flexing his fingers lightly, "But I sure do."

A shiver ripped through my body and I felt Edward smile against my neck.

"ALRIGHT! Alright, you've made your point. Hands in their previous position," Emmett sulked.

Edward palmed my breasts for a second, and hummed.

"4 pounds? Are you sure they aren't 5?"

Everyone burst in to laughter. Emmett lunged, but I managed to kick him in the shin before he got too close.

When we got to the bottom of the slide everyone was staring at Emmett.

"Man, that was crazy. You know, it doesn't look that scary from down here but when you're coming down-" he saw us all looking. "What?"

"Are you ok dude?" Jasper asked, placing a concerned arm on Emmett's shoulder.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we were not expecting you to scream like a little bitch!" Did that just come out of Jasper's mouth?

"HO-LEE SHIIIIT!" Rose guffawed

I high fived Jasper.

Alice was giggling.

Edward was shaking in silent laughter.

"Whatever, Dude, I did not scream!"

"Oh yes you did! We all heard you! Hell, the people on the ride over there heard you!" Rose could barely get that sentence out between fits of laughter. I really was quite impressed.

We spent the next few hours going on the rides and splashing in the wave pool. We raced each other down the Mach 5, and went down The Surge, which was so much fun, before going our separate ways in couples. Edward and I decide to take a few laps in the Lazy River.

Edward managed to grab an inner tube for us to share. I put it over my head and rested my folded arms on the side; Edward mirrored my position on the outside of the tube. He was steering us through the crowds, somehow managing to do so backwards while never taking his eyes off of me.

"This place is fun, and I'm having a blast with our family but- I really just want to have you all alone," he admitted sheepishly.

_Our family._

I hopped up and over the tube a little bit so I could kiss him.

"I know the feeling. Is it normal to want to be with you 24/7?"

"I don't know if it's normal, but I'm right there with you." He placed a lingering kiss on my lips.

The inner tube had to go. _Like, now._

I set it adrift and let the current push me into Edward's arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he held me close. The Lazy River had a little alcove where you could just sit against some jets or under a waterfall. Edward moved us over to a secluded corner and sat me on his lap so that I was straddling him. His hands were on the tops of my thighs, his thumbs rubbing slow circles that dipped inward towards my now slightly throbbing center. Edward looked around us and over my shoulder before his gaze returned to mine. He pulled me closer to his chest, and then returned his hands to my thighs. He had a mischievous look in his eye, and licked his lips.

"How quiet can you be?"

_Huh?_

"What? Like, ever? Or for a specific event?"

His eyes dropped down to where his hands beneath the bubbling water, he looked up at me from beneath his lashed with a crooked grin.

"A specific event." His voice was deep and husky.

My eyes widened and my breath hitched when I felt his finger brush over the fabric of my bikini bottoms.

"H-here?" I squeaked, "In the pool? With all these people?"

"They put a fuck ton of chlorine in here to kill germs, and no one can see what's going on beneath the bubbles. But if it makes you uncomfortable-"

I cut him off with a kiss. Our mouths opened instantly, his tongue massaging mine, breathing each other's exhaled breath. Just the thought of what we was about to do made my body surge with heat. I felt my nipples perk against the cool, wet fabric of my top.

Edward broke our kiss and fixed his eyes on mine; sweeping our surroundings every few second to make sure we weren't detected. He pressed two fingers against my hot center.

"I've wanted to touch you for so long."

I whimpered in response and my hips rolled slightly, seeking more pressure from him fingers. Edward slipped the same two fingers under the fabric and came in direct contact with my bare lips. He let out a shuddering breath, his eyes bore into mine, and his pupils were so dilated that you could only just see them rimmed in forest green.

The tips of his finger slid between my slick folds and swirled around my engorged bundle of nerves. My breathing was embarrassingly loud; my heart was beating as though I had run a marathon.

"Oh my god…" I moaned

"Shhhh"

I pressed my hand against thick erection that was currently straining against his board shorts. It was his turn to be shushed. I stroked his member through the fabric as he pushed his finger into my entrance.

"Fuuuuck you're so wet"

His finger pumped slowly in and out of me. I matched his rhythm with my ministrations on him. A second finger joined his first, my pace quickening as his did. Blood was rushing to my center, I could feel the tell tale coil tightening in my tummy.

"Oh Edward, I'm so close… don't stop, don't stop…."

I felt Edward's cock get harder at my soft pleas. I ran my finger along his fleshy tip and he twitched in my hand, his muscles contracting slightly.

"God, B, that feels so good." His breath was as ragged as mine. His thumb pressed firmly on my clit and his fingers curled inside me pressing against _that_ spot, and then in a rough whisper he mumbled the words that set me over the edge.

"Ungh… I wish I could taste you."

My muscles clenched and spasmed around his flingers.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh oh ohhhh," I bit my lip from getting any louder and screwed my eyes shut as wave after wave of pleasure washed through me.

My hand was working furiously against his dick, my grip tightening so much that I worried I would hurt him. A strangled grunt made me open my eyes again only to see his face twisted in tortured bliss. His whole body went stiff before, after a few more pumps of mine on him, his body relaxed completely. He removed his fingers from me and pulled me flush against him for a fierce kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

"You're amazing," he looked at me reverently.

I blushed bright red, my lust goggles now gone. We had just done _that_… in a pool full of people! I looked around to make sure no one notice our "extra curricular activities".

"Don't worry, Beautiful, no one saw us."

I looked back at Edward with a shy smile. His smiled in return and kissed gently. He shifted in his spot a bit before wrapping his arms around me once again and moving us away from the bench. He spun us in a circle, I'm guessing to rinse away the product of our activity; I pressed my face in to the crook of his neck and giggled as he chuckled along with me.

XXXXXX

We met up with the others for lunch and Alice shot me a knowing look, probably because of the goofy grin on my and Edward's face. After lunch we went on more rides, my favorite being the Disco H2O, where we were all piled in a raft and swirled around in a huge enclosed tube with disco lights and booming 80's music. Jasper made us all go on The Black Hole 4 times in a row, which is a spiraling enclosed tube that is pitch black on the inside.

Emmett kept trying to talk anyone who would listen in to doing the vertical drop slide, Dur Stuka and The Bomb Bay. No one was really listening. There was _no fuckin' way_ I was going down that slide. Rose finally took pity on my brother and said she'd go down the Dur Stuka if he went down Bomb Bay. Bomb Bay was an identical slide to Dur Stuka, except in the Bomb Bay, you're encapsulated in a "bomb" with a trap door floor that lets out at random!

_Fucking lunatics. _Who thinks this stuff up?

Emmett was all kinds of excited and pulled Rose to the line for the ride, while the rest of us went up to the sundeck area where the two slides ended. Emmett let out a loud whistle when it was their turn. We could just barely make out their figures climbing in to the slides. The lifeguards must have known they were together because they released the trap door from Emmett's slide at the same time that Rose launched herself over the edge.

"Emmett's screaming like a little bitch again," Alice snickered.

"And I'm getting that shit on tape!" We looked over at Jasper, and sure enough, he had his camera out set on 'record', cheesing like a fool.

When Rosalie got to the bottom and stood up there was a collective gasp across the deck. Both of her boobs had fallen out of her swim suit because of the water pressure from the slide. I didn't laugh. She looked so embarrassed. Alice and I ran to Rose to help shield her while she adjusted herself. Just as she was tucking the last bit in there was another massive gasp and then the deck erupted into laughter. When we looked around, no one was looking at Rose, but at the slide next to her.

Emmett's swim trunks were lodged clear up his ass, exposing fleshy cheeks. He was jumping around like a buffoon and grabbing at his board shorts. Once he finally got them dislodged he let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh man, I have just seriously been violated."

"AAAAAND CUT!" Jasper held up his camera in victory, applause broke out in appreciation for Emmett's performance.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we sharing a room again?" Emmett pouted as we all trucked to the suite Alice had gotten for us.

"It just makes sense, Em, and it's cheaper. It's only for two nights," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Emmett tried to lift the top to the pizza box he was carrying and I slapped his hand away.

"For the love of Pizza Hut, we're only a few doors away!"

We filed in to the suite and got situated. We granted Emmett permission to start eating while everyone took turns showering and getting ready for bed. We sat around the TV and ate together as we laughed over the day's events.

Rose and Em were on one bed, me and Edward on the other, and Alice and Jasper on the pull out couch. Rosalie and I were facing each other from our own beds.

"Thanks for not laughing at me," she said, referencing my earlier comment and her unfortunate exposure.

"No problem," I winked at her, "But I will be telling you 'I told you so' until the Second Coming."

**A/N:**

What the what? An update 2 days after the last one? I can't keep this pace up; my two year old is starting to mutiny and it ain't pretty, people. It will probably be more like 4 or 5 days between updates.

So, these crazy kids have a week off from work. What would you like to see them do? Disney is off limits… got something special planned for that ;o) Let me know if there is something you'd like to see. I've already gotten a request for a lap dance from Bella to Edward so…. Yeah.

Come play with me on Twitter PinkHoodie85

REC's:

Relative Wind by Mac214

The Longest Summer by Lexicullen17

The Insurgence of Lady Swan by SimplyNikki (It's only 2 chapters, but it's a great set up)

First Time by Esquimel


	7. Chapter 7 Islands of Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Kisses to Esquimel who let me use her experience of the rollercoaster. To you, I dedicate 'The den' scene.

**BPOV**

I woke up with Edward's body wrapped around mine, my back to his front. I smile and sigh at the realization and snuggle closer in to him. He pulled me closer and hummed in appreciation, wrapping his left arm around my ribcage while his other arm rests under my pillow. I felt his erection press into my backside and gasped, causing a low chuckle to rumble through his chest.

"HAND CHECK" Emmett yelled.

Startled, Rosalie bolted upright instantly, her hair resembling that of a haystack. Alice and Jasper bolted in to the room with wide, yet unfocused, eyes.

"Wha? Whasswrong?"

"Hands! Lemme see 'em!" Emmett's pointing over my shoulder at Edward.

Edward slowly lifts the arm that is around me above the covers, and waves the other from under the pillow.

"Emmett, really? What the fuck?" Rose is P.I.S.S.E.D. "You think they're gunna do something with 4 other people is the same damn room?"

While everyone is looking at Rose, I slip my arm behind me and slide hand down until I come in contact with… _ah yes, there it is_. Edward's breathing hitches.

"Yeah Emmett, you need to give Edward a break. He wouldn't be so disrespectful," Alice comes to the rescue of her brother.

I slip my hand beneath the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs and wrap my hand around his engorged member. Edward buries his face in my hair and groans softly.

"You need to recognize that Bella is an adult. You can't be brother bear all the time. She can handle herself, and like Alice said, Edward wouldn't be so disrespectful as to make his move with anyone- let alone her fucking brother, in the bed right next to them!" Rose says sharply, pointing a finger at Emmett for emphasis.

I pumped my hand from base to tip slowly, thankful that Edward's hands are still in the air causing the comforter to tent over us, masking my movements. I circle my finger around the tip and he lets out a shuddered breath.

"Bellaaaa…"

"Uh, I don't think Edward's the one you folks need to be worried about at all," Jasper says smugly and points over to us.

Emmett whips his head around to me and sees Edward's hands in the air, clenched in to fists so tight his knuckles are white, his face buried in my hair, breath uneven.

"BELLA? What the… my baby sister?" Emmett stalks off to the bathroom, grumbling the whole way as I giggle at his retreating form. "I can't believe this shit… mom says she's 'the good one'… _my ass_!"

Alice and Jasper go back out to the other room, Jasper shaking his head with a smile and Alice giggling. Rose flops back on to her pillows and throws a dramatic arm over her eyes.

"Bella, you're going to give your brother a heart attack. …And stop touching Edward's peen!" Rosalie can't keep a straight face for that last bit.

"EW! Don't talk about my brother's penis!" Alice shouts from the front room.

"NO PENIS TALK AT ALL!" Emmett yells, though muffled by the bathroom door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked through the gates of Island of Adventure later that morning buzzing with excitement.

"We're going on The Hulk first," Emmett states, leaving no room for argument.

The Hulk is a rollercoaster of, well "Hulk' proportions. It's painted green and boasts of zero to 40pmh in 2 seconds. You're flipped and twisted, the entire ride only lasting 2 minutes and 15 seconds. I've only been on it once and I felt like my face was going to melt off.

When we got to the ride, I found a bench and sat down.

"Baby?" Edward looked at me, confused.

"I don't do The Hulk. I did once. Never again." The others were already making their way to the line, Em and Rose knew the deal.

"Oh," Edward sat next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting with you," he answered, like it was just a known fact.

"You don't have to. Go with them! You'll have fun."

"I don't want you to have to sit here all by yourself." He placed his hand on my knee and rubbed soothing circles.

"I'll be alright. See that bridge that the track goes under?" I pointed to the walkway that we walked through to get here, the track sort of loops around it. Edward nodded.

"I'll stand on the bridge and wave to you guys when it's your turn," I smiled up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go have fun." He kissed me sweetly and bound over to where everyone else was in line.

"Hey, E?" He turned to look at me, "Don't let my brother push you around!"

He smirked and continued on.

As I waited for them to get on the ride I looked around at my surroundings. The roar of the roller coasters, the thrilling screams of the riders, the blaring fight scene music; we were in the Comics part of the park, all Marvel super heroes and villains, I felt like I was sitting in a comic book.

I took the time to reflect on my time with Edward. He's been so sweet. All cuddles, chivalry, and sweet kisses. He's never let us get past kissing and over our clothes groping. _Until yesterday_. I blushed immediately at the memory of what we had done at the water park. I wonder what has caused him to act on that impulse. _Perhaps he has a voyeuristic side_. The thought made me chuckle.

I thought about how my feelings for him have grown so quickly over the past month. I was eternally grateful for my Morning Show confession, and for Alice having listened in that day and stepped in to push us together. Would I have ever had the balls to just come out and talk to him? My life without him would be much darker than where I am now, not that I was really a dark person in the first place. I enjoyed all things with Edward, of lustful nature and of things deeper. I uncovered the man beneath the beautiful face. The man who had wanted to be a general surgeon, but now wanted to specialize in pediatric surgery because of the volunteering he'd done. Then man who's face I watched light up when telling me about the kids he visited with in the hospital, telling me of his admiring the strength of those children and their fearless nature's. The man that will watch The Fox and the Hound with me, and cuddle me when I cry during the end. He makes me feel… warm. All over. There's chemistry, energy, a synchronicity between us. He leaves me absolutely breathless. Before I can put a label on my emotion, my phone chirps with an incoming text from Emmett.

**It's go time.**

Short, sweet, and to the point. I get up and walk over to the bridge, and look at the track. I hear the tell tale rumble of the opening audio where the doctors are trying to "calm the Hulk". The smoke starts to billow out of the tunnel, the bass starts pounding and the electric guitar rips, and then the coaster fires out of the tunnel and zips over the tracks.

I watch the car as it whips along the track, whooshing and rumbling. As the car flips up and over to then roll and dive under the bridge, I can see the delighted faces of my friends and hear five voices scream out, "BELLAAAAAA!" as they disappear beneath my feet.

XXXXXXXXXX

We were standing in line for the Spiderman ride when Edward tapped me on the shoulder. I looked back to see him nod down to his hand. In his hand he had written _'This hand longs to be held by yours.'_ How can I deny that? With a giddy grin, I placed my hand in his. He tugs me closer to his chest and nuzzles my neck, placing sweet kisses. His scruffy facial hair tickles and makes me giggle.

"You fuckers are lucky its dark in here," Rosalie mumbles, "otherwise Emmett would be ripping your arms off, Edward."

"No, we had a chat in line at The Hulk. It's cool."

I look at Edward with raised eyebrows in a silent question and he just shrugs in response.

The Spiderman ride is so neat. It's in 3-D and makes you feel like you're in an animated movie with the characters. At the end, where the car we're sitting in "falls" before Spiderman's web saves us, you really feel like you're falling. Alice actually screamed.

After the Spiderman ride we went on Dudley Do Right and then over to Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-rat Barges.

"Two water rides in a row?" Rose groaned as we put all of our belongings into the center console and strapped in, "My butt's already wet from the last ride."

"Maybe you ladies shouldn't have worn light colored shirts, because you're going to get soaked on this ride," Jasper said, sympathetically.

"Let me off," Rosalie's tone was deadly.

"We're already strapped in and down the river, Rose," I pointed out

"Just focus on the water cooling you down. It's really freaking hot. Who decided to come to a theme park in fucking August, anyway?" Emmett asked no one in particular.

"YOU," we all said blandly.

Our raft thrashed through the rapids, water splashing over the sides. We all pick up our feet in a hopeless attempt to keep our shoes dry. A stream of water flew over my head and hits Rosalie square in the chest. She screams in horror and looks towards the direction of where the water came from.

"I'll get you for that, you little shit!"

We all turn to look at what the hell she's talking about and there is a pimply college-aged boy grinning unapologetically, and is staring blatantly at Rose's now see through top. Emmett starts to scream expletives at the boy while pulling his shirt off and thrusting it over Rosalie's head. Two more jets of water release from the water guns along the course and hit me and Alice. Jasper rips his shirt off and pushes it to Alice, just as Edward does the same with his to me. Edward starts to unbuckle his safety belts and has a look of pure rage in his eye.

"You fuckin' punk! You don't treat a lady that way! Have some class!"

"Edward! What are you doing! Sit down, we're all covered, it's okay!" I plead.

Edward looks me over, seeing me swimming in his shirt.

"Are you alright?" He asks tersely.

"Yes, baby, I'm fine." The term of endearment makes him smile. He cups my face and kisses me fiercely.

We get off the ride looking like drowned rats. We girls are swimming in our boyfriends shirts which… _wait_. That means they're…

"Shirtless," Alice finishes my thought.

Rose, Alice, and I stop in our tracks as we watch the boys walk further down the path, not noticing we've stopped. Water is dripping off our boys, their shorts splotchy with wet spots. The three of them look around for us, noticing our absence. As if in slow motion and rehearsed, they all look over their shoulders to see our lustful expressions and smirk. I exchange a meaningful look with the girls, who nod in understanding.

We sashay towards our men with an extra sway in our hips. When we get within a few feet of them we cross our arms in front of us and grab the hem of their shirts and pull them off. When we pass them we toss the shirts in to their faces, knowing full well that they are gaping at our nipples, which have puckered from the wind cooling our soaked shirts.

Jasper picks Alice up and hugs her tight to whisper in her ear. Emmett tosses Rosalie over his shoulder and takes off… somewhere. Edward licks his lips and hooks his arm around my waist as I pass.

"Bella," he rasps, "do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I don't think I do, Dr. Cullen," I say coyly, "could it be the same thing that you do to me?"

Edward pulled my hips closer so that I could feel _exactly_ what I was doing to him.

"You know, Ms. Swan, I do believe I owe you for that little stunt you pulled in the hotel room this morning."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I looked up at him with big innocent eyes.

H smirked. "Sure you don't."

Edward pulled me in to a deep kiss, his tongue gliding across mine. I moan as his hand finds purchase on my ass.

"HANDS!" I heard Emmett bark.

Edward chuckles and pulls back just enough to look in to my eyes, both of us panting.

"Let's go baby."

We make our way through the park, going through the Jurassic Park area, which was lame, and have a late lunch. We walk through Dr. Seuss Land, going on The Cat in the Hat ride, and the Caro-Seuss-el. We saved the Dueling Dragons for last.

Dueling Dragons is a dual track inverted roller coaster, where the two coasters "battle" against each other. Two different coasters, two different rides; and 5 faces pleading for me to ride on it with them.

"It only goes 55 mph, B!" Emmett implored.

"That's faster than the Hulk!" I really didn't want to do this.

"Each dragon's 2-minute and 25-second flight includes several inversions, including a zero-g roll, a Cobra roll, two corkscrews, and two vertical loops." Alice read the description from the sign outside the line for the ride.

"That's not helping," Rose sang. "C'mon, Bella. It'll be over before you know it."

"I'll distract you," Edward whispers seductively, his lips caressing the shell of my ear.

My eyes go wide and I grab his hand and pull him in to the line.

"Do I even want to know what he said to her?" I heard Emmett ask Rose.

"Probably not."

The entrance to the coaster had two fucking scary looking dragons that I darted past. The passage to the ride is a dark, enclosed tunnel filled with skulls and shit that make me feel claustrophobic. I feel like we were in some medieval castle. I cover my eyes as fear starts to set in. Edward guided me through the line by my hips and kept kissing my neck and shoulders, and whispering encouraging things in my ear. Well… they were encouraging to me.

"Have I told you how fucking sexy you look today? This top is nearly see through _without_ it being wet."

_Speaking of wet…_

The line came to a fork and we had to decide if we wanted to go on Fire or Ice. Edward and I chose Ice, while the rest of our group chose Fire. As we approached the boarding station my breathing picked up and my heart started racing; and it had nothing to do with Edward sucking on my neck. Ok, so maybe it had a _little_ something to do with it.

"E, I can't do this! I'm freaking out here!"

"Yes, you can. Baby it'll be over before you know it. You may even have fun."

We were loaded on to the front row of the car and strapped in. The guy who was running the ride must have taken a bit too long checking my buckles because Edward growled at him and pushed his hands away. The ride started moving, slowly at first, to make its way up the track. I looked over to Edward and he had a huge smile on his face. His smile faded as the tears started forming in the corners of my eyes.

"It'll be ok, baby, I promise," he held out his 'longing' hand and I gripped it tight.

The 'click click click' reverberated through my entire body. We emerged from the castle and then we fell off a fucking cliff.

XXXXXX

Edward had me pined to the cement wall, kissing me with a fervor I had not expected. His hands traveled down my waist, over my hips, past my thighs and hooked behind my knees and hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he began to grind his erection in to me.

"Oh my god…" I panted.

We were in a little den that was off to the side of the exit line where people could wait for their friends. It was dark and blocked off from view. It was close to closing time, so the place was nearly deserted. We must have boarded our coaster before the others so we were "waiting" for them.

"You should have worn a skirt," Edward said breathlessly, "I could have really taken advantage of that."

I whimpered as he thrust against me once again. Hot kisses were placed along my collar bone. My fingers were threaded in his hair, holding him close as I rocked against him. Our tongues danced together in a heated, lust-filled tango, moans and sighs were exchanged. A delicious tingle settled low in my belly, spurred on by the inseam of my capris pressing against my clit. I pulled Edward closer using my legs and moved my hips with purpose.

"Oh, Edward…….. ohmygod."

"Mmmm Bella," Edward moaned, trailing his lips down my neck.

His thrust came more insistently, grunting with each push.

"Fuck, Bella! I'm so close. Cum for me, baby, please… pleeeease" his voice was strained.

He pulled the strap to my top over to expose my breast. And then _Holy Mother!_

Edward wrapped those beautiful lips around my pert nipple and flicked it with his wet tongue. I clamped my lips shut to keep from screaming out as he licked, sucked, nibbled, and thrust.

"Oh, fuck," I gasped, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, holy shhhhhhMMMMMMMMMM"

My orgasm slithered through me in a tight vice, making my legs shake, and my body convulse.

Edward's movements became jerky and then he let out a long low groan, exhaling my name as he came.

We stood there catching our breath; our sweaty bodies flush against each other. I lowered my wobbly legs to the ground and rested my head on Edward chest. Hearing his racing heartbeat made me smile.

"You're incredible," Edward said, then kissed the top of my head.

I tiptoed up to him and kissed his swollen lips in reply.

XXXXXXXXX

We pulled up to my and Edward's apartment at around 1am. Alice and Jasper switched their bags from Emmett's car in to their own before leaving. Rosalie and Em, who were staying overnight with me, picked up their bags and followed Edward and me to the elevators. As we were walking down the hallway, dead on our feet, I could barely make out a figure slumped over next to where my door was.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing down the long hallway.

Emmett and Edward held us girls' back, assessing the situation.

"Wait here with the girls," Emmett told Edward and walked down to my door.

He crouched down next to the person, who way laying face down, and called to them.

"Hello? Miss? Can you hear me? Hello?" Emmett spoke loud enough for the person to hear, but not too loud as to disturb my neighbors. _Hm, I guess he does have an inside voice._

The person stirred and I tensed. I know that body. This is not good.

"Ma'am, are you hurt? Do you need help?" Emmett addressed her again.

She lifted her face to Emmett and he fell back onto his heels, stunned and horrified.

"Mom?"

**A/N**

Hi kids. *waves* So uh, let me know what you think. Do you want more detail of their activities? Less? More interaction between certain characters? Do you like the shorter wait with shorter chapters, or would you prefer longer chapters about a week apart? Your wish, my command.

Recs: Just a few this week

If you're not reading **A Voice for Me**, by PachasPickMeUp or **from the dust** by kymclark then we can't be friends.

**The Unaccompanied Soul** by the lovely JMCullen09

**Take the Ice** by bellamarie117 because she makes me want to be a figure skater.

**Legacy** by AutumnDreamer because I want to bang her Edward… hard. And for a very very long time.

I go to your page when you Alert/Favorite/Review me, and if you've written a story I am going to read them. Eventually. I have so many on my to-be-read list, it isn't even funny.

Outfits and stuff on my profile as usual!


	8. Chapter 8 Orchid's

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thank you to Kymclark and KylaPricky. I am _thisclose_ to contacting their mother to ask if she'll adopt me. I heart you two, me love you long time.

WARNING: This chapter deals with drugs and alcohol addiction. If you or someone you know struggles with this illness please get help. No one deserves to be held prisoner by these vices.

**BPOV**

I pushed past Edward and ran down the hall to Emmett and Renee. Emmett looked as though he was looking at a ghost; which, in a sense, I guess he was. A ghost of what our mother used to be. He looked at me with sheer panic in his eyes. Of course, he had no idea what was going on. Renee noticed me then.

"B-b-bella, I t-tried. I d-d-did, I-I pr-promise I did!" Her voice was hoarse and weak.

Renee's face was black and blue, her bottom lip was busted and her right eye nearly swollen shut. Her clothes were ripped and sullied; she only had one shoe on.

"I know, Mom," I chocked back a sob. "Let's get you inside, ok?"

I tried to pick Renee up, but she too heavy for me. I looked over to Emmet for help, but he's apparently too horrified to process what is going on. Edward placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll get her, baby. Can you unlock your door for me?" He leans down and lifts Renee's broken body, tenderly supporting her with an arm under her shoulders and knees.

I unlock the door and we all shuffle in to my apartment. Rosalie ushers a still stunned Emmett to sit on the couch. Edward looks at me for direction.

"Um, my bedroom? Please?" He nods his head and walks down the hall.

I stop by the living room on my way to the bedroom and stand in front of Rose and Emmett.

"What the fuck is going on, Bella? Why do I get the feeling that you know _all_ about what this is about?" He asks quietly but forcefully.

"Just let me get her settled, find out what happened, and then we'll talk. Ok?"

Emmett nodded curtly.

I continued on back to my bedroom to find that Edward has placed Renee on my bed and is looking her over.

"She needs stitches on her right eyebrow, her left wrist is sprained, and I think she has a few bruised, if not broken, ribs." He looks to me with uncertainty and shuffles his feet.

"Will you stay with me?" I whisper, suddenly finding my shoes very interesting.

Edward tips my chin up with the tips of his fingers.

"Always," he whispered before gently kissing my lips.

I hugged him tightly, kissing his chest before letting go and walking over to my mother to kneel next to the bed.

"Mom?"

"B-bella?"

"Momma, can you tell me what happened?"

"J-j-james found th-the money you l-l-left for me."

"He did this to you?" That mother fucker!

"I t-told him that I w-wasn't going t-t-to use any-anymore. He got-t angry and t-tore through the h-house. Wh-when he found the m-money he sssaid that it sh-should be h-h-his because that's wh-what I usually spent-t-t on…. stuff." Renee looked at Edward nervously.

"It's ok. Mom, this is Edward. Remember? I told you about him last week?" She nodded her head. "Do you maybe want to take a shower? Then you can get some sleep?" She nodded again.

Edward had his hands shoved in his pockets but took them out and rubbed his hands up and down my arms when I walked over to him.

"Are you alright, baby?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah. Uhm… could you go get Rose for me, to help with my mom?"

"Of course." He turned to walk away but I stopped him before he could get to the door.

"Um, if you need to go home, I understand." _Please don't leave me._

"Do you want me here?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be here, Bella. I'll wait with Emmet while you and Rose get your mother situated."

I reached up to kiss him quickly, but ardently.

Rose came back to my bedroom and together we got my mother undressed and into the shower. We cleaned her cuts, putting butterfly bandages above her eye until we could get her to the hospital, and got her dressed in a pair of my flannel pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. I tucked her in to my bed and said goodnight. Rose and I walked in to the living room where the boys were sitting on opposite sides of the room looking very tense. Emmett's glare shot from Edward to me instantly upon my entering the room.

"Bella. What. The. Fuck?" He'd obviously had some time to process this shit.

"What do you want me to say, Em? That's mom. She needed my help and I tried."

"Doesn't look like it to me! What's wrong with her? Who beat her? Why the fuck didn't you tell me? Tell me EVERYTHING." He was trying to keep his voice down, but the anger behind his words was not masked.

I took a deep breath and sat on the couch next to Edward, who grabbed my hand in both of his and began to rub soothing circles on my palm.

"Ok, well. Here it comes…" I looked up to the ceiling as tears started to sting the back of my eyes.

"Back in senior year, I came home from one of Jessica Stanely's parties early instead of staying overnight like I usually did; because some shit was going down that I just didn't want to be involved in. I came home to find mom passed out on the floor. I got really scared because I didn't know if she was hurt or what and she respond to me, she wouldn't wake up."

I wiped the tears that had fallen away and closed my eyes tightly as the memories from that night took over.

"I called 911 and they told me that she had overdosed and needed her stomach pumped and whatever. I rode in the ambulance with her, god, Emmett she was so pale. The paramedics kept mumbling that her vitals we bad, her heart rate was too low and that her blood oxygen levels were low, too. We got to the hospital and they rushed her off. I sat in the waiting room for hours. I couldn't find anyone who could tell me anything about her condition. The nurse finally came out and brought me back to her room. Mom was hooked up to all kinds of machines, she was intebated, had tubes everywhere, and was ghostly pale."

"Where the fuck was I? You didn't think to fucking pick up the damn phone?" Emmett pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You were across the freaking state in college, Emmett! And forgive me, but my main focus was getting mom some help. Not 'Oh hold on a sec, mom, why you lay there unconscious, I'm gunna make a phone call real quick', How does that make sense, Em? I did what I had to do!"

"You had _hours_ in the waiting room, B! Are you so fucking stupid that you couldn't use your fucking brain to pick up the damn phone during that time?"

"Now hold on a second Emmet, don't talk to Bella that way. I won't have it," Edward said, his tone low and deadly.

"No, you hold on a second, bro. You date my sister for a hot minute and you think you have a say? Fuck that. Why are you still even here? This doesn't concern you."

"I want him here," my words were barely out of my mouth before Edward cut in.

"If it concerns Bella, then it concerns me. She asked me to stay, so I'm here until she tells me to go. If you want answers to what is going on, you will control your tone and think before you speak," Edward's statement left no room for argument and Emmett must have sensed that.

"Whatever. Keep talking, Bella. Why the fuck didn't you call?" Emmet huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was 17 and scared. I just wanted my mother," I sobbed. "The doctor's came in and told me that she was going to be alright, but they wouldn't know if she had any brain damage until she woke up, but she at least was responsive and they were flushing out her system."

Rose brought me a tissue and I tried to daintily blow my nose, but what the fuck- I had a snotty nose and red puffy eyes.

"Thanks Rose," I mumbled and then continued with the story, "Mom woke up the next morning. I told her what happened and asked her what lead up to it. She wouldn't tell me anything at first, but after a while I guess she figured that she had no choice. She told me that she had started drinking after Daddy died, and she had kept it under wraps pretty well. A few months earlier she had met, James, the guy who had just moved in next door. I guess they started talking and drinking and he offered her some stuff. To this day I still don't know what he gave her, but apparently it became a regular thing for her. That particular night she had upped her regular dosage or whatever, and that together with the alcohol sent her over the edge. She begged me not to tell you, that she would get better and that she couldn't bear for both of her kids to be disappointed in her."

"Ok, so that was five fucking years ago Bella, and here she is- all cracked up! Care to fill in the blanks?" Emmett's tone was still sharp, but at least he wasn't yelling anymore.

"I've tried to be there for her as much as I can. I pay her bills, I buy her groceries, I've tried to get her in to rehab more than once. She tries, Emmett, she really does, but that James fucker still has his claws in her somehow and keeps feeding this shit to her. She's had times where she's gone months being clean and sober. The last 6 months have gotten really bad, she can't keep a job, she lives in filth, and she barely lets me help her anymore."

I had broken down in to "the ugly cry"; you know the one where you can't even try to be pretty. Your face is all screwed up and snot runs in to your mouth, shaking sobs rock through your body. Edward held me close and kept handing me tissues, kissing the top of my head and whispering sweet words. Emmett huffed and clenched his hands into fist.

"Well, you obviously are too fucking dense to do what needs to be done. She needs rehab, Bella. How could you have let her get this bad? You should have fucking told me!"

I flinched at his words. They cut me deep like a sharp razor ripping through my soul. I've tried so hard to help my mother. I've exhausted myself and my resources to try to get her better. How could he think that I would be alright with my mother in this state?

"Emmett," Edward warned.

Emmett rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch muttering how stupid and irresponsible I am.

"She was sober last week when I saw her. But, I knew she was breaking. I've got a spot for her at The Orchid Drug and Alcohol Rehabilitation Center for Women in Palm Springs. I was going to take her there on Friday. But I guess I'll take her a few days early," I murmured.

"I can't fucking believe this shit. Rose, let's go." Emmett stood abruptly and grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her up from the love seat. He stopped just before he got to the door and turned to me with unadulterated malice in his eyes.

"I am beyond words right now, Bella. No matter what, you should have told me. I am disgusted that you've kept this from me and let her get this fucked up. The way she is now, back there," he pointed to my bedroom, "_it's your fault_. Dad would have been so disappointed in you."

And with that he walked out the door.

Rose cast me an apologetic glance and followed behind Emmett. I broke down in violent sobs. Edward scooped me up onto his lap and rocked me back and forth. I was clinging to him as though I would fall apart if I let go. He rubbed my back and whispered comforting things that I could barely hear over my weeping.

Have I really failed this family? When I walked in to the house that night after the party I thought my mother was dead. Should I have put her in to rehab sooner? I thought she deserved a chance to do it on her own. When she woke up in the hospital she was so ashamed she wouldn't even look at me. She didn't want me and Emmett to think less of her; she didn't want to let us down. That's why I didn't tell him. How dare Emmett tell me this is my fault. He has no idea how difficult it has been to carry this all on my own. To carry my mother's burden as I carried my own through the rest of high school, college, and now my internship. He's been blissfully unaware while I've been crying myself to sleep with worry for our mother. It's me who has had to carry around the anxiety and fear that Renee would be found dead in a ditch somewhere. I'm the one she called at all hours of the night to come pick her up from some random drug house.

_Me._

"He hates me," I whimpered in to Edward's chest.

"He doesn't hate you, baby. He's just upset. He just needs some time to sort through all of this." Edward kissed my temple and handed me tissue after tissue before just shoving the whole box into my hands.

"Thanks," I said with a nervous chuckle. "How are you still here? Haven't you run for the sand dunes, yet?"

"Sand dunes?" He chortled.

"Well yeah, Florida doesn't have hills." His laughter filled the living room and managed to make me smile.

"You amaze me. I never know what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours." He cupped my cheek and gazed into my eyes. "As for why I am still here, I care about you a lot. You had to have known this before now." His eyes are imploring.

"I care a lot about you, too, Edward. Thank you for staying and helping."

"Anything for you, my Bella."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My mother sat on the couch dressed and ready to go. I gave her a pair of my yoga pants, a grey long sleeve shirt, and a pair of my flip flops since she didn't have any other clothes. The weekend bag on the floor next to her held a few more outfits of mine that might actually fit her. Edward sat on the coffee table in front of her and was stitching up the cut above her eyebrow. He had already braced her wrist. I tossed my cell phone back and forth between my hands, contemplating whether or not to call Emmett. I settle for a compromise and send him a text.

**Leaving with Mom in 30 to take her to Orchid's. Do you want to come with us?**

I paced the living room for a few minutes before going to the kitchen to get something for Renee to eat. I take my time making a turkey sandwich, going so far as to cut the crust off and slice it diagonally. I cut up an apple and put it on the plate, fill a glass with ice water, and place it on her lap.

"I-is Emmett v-very ups-set with me?" She asks sadly as I sit down next to Edward.

"I don't know mom. I think he's just trying to process all of this," I sigh.

"I-I'm sorry B-bella. I've messed u-up so much i-in your life and n-now your r-relations-ship with your b-brother, too." A tear escapes and she quickly wipes it away.

"No, Mom. This isn't your fault. I promise. Things will be all right. He'll come around."

Renee looks up at me with fearful eyes and speaks just above a whisper, "Do I have to go?"

I sigh. After all this, she's going to fight me _now_?

"I think it's for the best, Momma. They have better resources than I do to help you. We've battled this for five years. That's too long. You deserve to be healthy." I take hold of her hand and squeeze gently.

She nods her head and finishes her lunch. I grab Edward's hand and motion to the balcony. He nods and together we walk out into the summer heat. Closing the door behind me, I wrapped my arms around Edward's torso. He rubs my back and kisses the top of my head.

"Call me when you get home? Maybe we can go to dinner." He asks. Only family members are allowed to drop off patients at Orchid's.

"Ok. I don't know how long it's going to take though."

"I'll wait for you. Did you call Emmett?"

"I sent him a text like twenty minutes ago, but I haven't heard anything back. I didn't want to tell my mom so it wouldn't hurt her feelings." I rest my chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"That was probably the best course of action." He kisses my forehead.

"This isn't how I wanted you to meet my mother," I sigh.

"Bella, you worry about the most inconsequential things. Whether your mother is the CEO of Yahoo! or a five dollar hooker, I still want to be with you."

Edward leans down to kiss me softly, but I am in need of a little more than that. I twist my fingers in his thick locks and pull him close. Desperate for more, I tilt my head and run my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He groans in response and parts his lips, his eager tongue meeting mine in the middle. I moan at the warm, wet, sweet, and minty taste of Edward. His hands clamp on to my hips and he grinds his hardness into me.

"Don't tease me, I have to leave soon," I whimper

"Well then hurry back to me," Edward's voice was low and husky.

I give him one more chaste kiss and lead him back in to the apartment. Renee is sitting on the couch watching TV, looking defeated.

"Mom, are you ready?" I ask hesitantly.

She looks up at me with tear and fear filled eyes.

"Momma it'll be ok. Great, even. You're going to be healthy and thriving."

"I kn-know Bella. It's j-j-just hard. I feel l-like I've failed y-you and E-emmett."

Renee's tiny, broken frame starts to tremble. Seeing her so heartbroken cements in me that this _is_ the right thing to do.

"No Mom, you haven't failed us. I promise you. It takes a lot of strength to overcome an addiction, and you're going to do it!" I hug her close to me and tell her how much I love her and how proud of her I am that she's doing what she needs to do to get better.

We clean ourselves up and grab Renee's bag, I kiss Edward goodbye (he pats me on the ass), and we make our way down to the garage. As we approach, I see that someone is leaning against the side of my car.

Emmett stands up straight when he spots us. He shuffles his feet, shoves his hands into his pockets, and looks from us to the ground and back again. He looks between me and Mom indecisively before moving forward with purpose and picking Mom up in an intense embrace. Emmett whispers something in to her ear and she nods and wipes a tear away. Once he sets her down, Em helps put her bag in the trunk and then helps her in to the front passenger seat of the car. He closes the door and walks over to me.

"B, I know I said some shit to you yesterday that you didn't deserve. Can we go to get coffee or something after we settle this and talk?" He looks uncertain. I don't know that I've ever seen Emmett be so insecure.

"Yeah Em, that'd be nice."

He climbed into the back seat as I hopped into the front and start the car. The drive to Palm Springs is only about 30 minutes, but with the tension in the car it felt like an eternity.

"Emmett, p-please don't be u-upset with y-your sister," my mother pleaded.

"I'm not, Mom. Well, I was. But, I've thought about some things and though I'm hurt, I'm not angry anymore." Our eyes meet in the rearview mirror, his gaze was indeed filled with betrayal.

The Coordinator of Orchid's met us in the lobby when we arrived. We spent the next 3 hours going over treatment programs, amenities, rules, and touring the grounds. Emmett and I held one of Renee's hands each the whole time. After we got Renee settled in her room we went for a walk through the gardens. Lush vegetation surrounded a tall Grecian pergola, a large koi pond, a luxurious pool, and fluffy lounge chairs. The sounds of tinkling wind chimes drift softly through the air on the gentle breeze. Cobblestone pathways cut a trail through the grass and lead way to a group of chairs that circle around a fire pit. I pulled Emmett and Renee over to a small patch of wildflowers and picked three dandelions. I handed each of them one and kept one for myself.

We had done this with our father many times when we were kids. The three of us held the dandelions to our puckered lips and blew the small flowered seeds away from the bulb. We watched as the wind carried the seeds away with wistful smiles on our faces.

"We're in this together now, Mom," Emmett said, pulling us both in to a bear hug.

"Can't… breathe…" I gasped urgently.

Emmett just chuckled and let us go with one last squeeze. I kissed my mother on the cheek, as did Emmett, and we all walked back into the main building of the centre. We exchanged tearful goodbyes before Emmett and I left.

The atmosphere was pregnant with tension as I drove us to a nearby Starbucks. We placed our orders and took our drinks to one of the outside tables. We both avoided the other's gaze, shuffling around uncomfortably. I decided to just jump in with both feet.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you. It was wrong of me to do so."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the things I said to you, Bella. I wish you had told me, I could have helped, too. I don't think you realize how much you and Mom keeping this from me has made me feel like I'm not enough. When Dad was killed, I knew that I needed to step up and be the man of the family. To protect you two, provide for you, and just be there for you. I feel as though I have failed you, Mom, and Dad by not being the person you came to when you needed help and support."

"I know, Emmett. I really am sorry. I should have come to you right away. I'm not sure why I didn't. I just know that Mom feels like a failure for not being the mother she used to be, the mother she wanted to be, for not providing the stability that she wanted for us. She feels like she isn't strong enough or worthy of us. She thinks she's let us down. I felt like I needed to help her get on her feet before you knew, so that she would be able to hold to at least a small ember of her pride. I thought that maybe if only one of her kids knew of her "short comings" then perhaps she wouldn't feel so bad." I bit my lip in thought before I continued, "You didn't fail us, Emmett. You have protected us; you have provided and been there for us. You're the cornerstone of this family. We lean on you more than you realize; which is why your words hurt me so badly last night. I've been the one who has had to carry around this… this weight. I'm the one who has had to cart around all this guilt and angst for years, since I was 17! I've had to keep it all locked up inside and act like nothing is wrong. You're my big brother, Em, and I look up to you; so when you told me it was _my fault_ that Mom is like this…" I trailed off, shaking my head sadly.

Emmett met my stare with trepidation.

"I didn't think about how young you were, B. I'm sorry. That had to be- still is, a lot to handle. You shouldn't have had to do it alone. How did I miss this, Bells? How did I not see Mom crumble?"

"Well you spend every Christmas with Rosalie's parents in New York, and Mom and I decided that we would tell you she goes to Phoenix to visit Daddy's family for Thanksgiving, when really I spent the day cooking for you and Rose and then taking Mom leftovers later that night. We've only spent time with you when she's sober and able to function normally."

"I thought she was avoiding you and me because we look so much like Dad and it hurt her. Has it really been 5 years since we've spent a holiday as a family?"

I nodded my head in affirmation.

"This year will be different," Emmett asserts.

"In more ways than one," I smile. He stands up and hugs me.

"Let's go, baby sis! I'm hungry and I gotta get home for dinner."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, how long will your mom be in the Centre?" Edward asks sweetly.

We were waiting for our food to arrive. Edward was playing with my fingers on top of the tables, lacing and unlacing them with his.

"I'm not sure. It's a 12-step program, and she'll complete the steps in her own time. We can only call and write until step 6, and then we will be able to go see her."

Our plates are placed before us.

"Is there _any_thing else I can get you?" the server asks Edward with what I'm sure she thinks is a sexy smirk and hooded eyes, when in reality she looks like half her mouth has been shot up with Novocain and has a twitchy eye.

Edward is oblivious to her blaringly obvious advances. _Good boy._

"Baby, do you want anything else?"

"I do, but you've already promised to give it to me when we get home," I smolder.

Edward visibly gulps.

"We'll take two to-go boxes and the check please."

**A/N**

*Sings* Iiiiiiiiif you're a cock block and you know it clap your hands *clap clap* =)

Hi kids. Come play with me on twitter. I post teasers and pics and stuff. I talk a lot, and I'd like someone to talk to.

Leave me some love. I tried to be more descriptive this chapter, did I do well? I've been asked to make my lemons more explicit, too. I'm gunna work on that. I promise. It's just that every time I have to reference the genital area on either B/E, I have to fight the urge to use 'anatomically correct' wording and I feel weird writing _other_ words, and it isn't very sexy for B to say "Oh your penis feels so good, put it in my vagina", ya see? I'm working on it, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9 Vacation Wrap Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**This chapter will be served with a slice of lime. **_**Bon appetite**_

**Reyes139, let me know if it's good for you. ;o)**

**BPOV**

"_What do you mean he's allergic to vagina?" Rose screeched._

_It was Monday morning and Bella was recounting the 'fade to black' portion of her vacation. They'd already recounted their Orlando trip, and Bella was now clueing them in on her and Edward's date Thursday night. Leaving out, of course the Renee drama._

"_He has an allergy to vaginal fluid," Bella repeated._

"_He's gay," Emmett stated flatly. "I spent the week with you and him, he really seemed in to you… but he's gay."_

"_He's not gay! Trust. It's a real condition," Bella exclaimed._

"_How do you know, B? The kid could just be using you as his beard," was Emmett rebuttal._

"_First of all, Em, You're just pissed because he told you off on Wednesday. Secondly, I know this because I googled it after I left," Bella said, triumphantly._

"_Well what does this allergy entail? Condoms, latex gloves, dental dam? I mean this could be a real deal breaker, Bells!" Rose commented._

"_Well, he'll just like, break out in a rash or something. It's a, and I quote, 'Human Plasma Hypersensitivity'. It _can_ be fatal, but his isn't that bad. He just has to wash right afterwards," Bella explained. "As time goes on, he'll build up… not an immunity but a sort of "desensitization" to my, uh, "proteins", so it won't be as much of a hassle."_

"_Send me the link," Rose mumbled distractedly, typing quickly on the computer as soon as Bella forwarded the link. __**(A/N www**_**(dot).nih(dot)gov/pubmed/18239014**_**)**_

"_Whatever, dude. I'd wear that *BEEP* proud. I'd walk around with a rash on my face and say 'Now ask me how I got it!" Emmett boomed_

**-(BELLA) queued scratch record sound effect-**

_A good ten seconds of silence passed over the airwaves._

"_I… don't even… know how to respond to that," Bella stammers._

"_Moving on…" Rosalie prompted, when it was clear no one was going to address Emmett's little over share. "But you were, in fact, able to get some play then?"_

_A cheesy grin that was only seeable to Rose and Emmett spread across Bella's face._

"_Ooooooh that face means yes!" Squealed Rose. Emmett cursed under his breath._

The Morning Show continued on with their usual morning banter, games, and contest. After the sign-off, I returned to my office to set up interviews, organize events, and answer a few emails. As I carried on with the mundane task my mind drifted back to the events of Thursday night after dinner.

Edward pushed me against the wall, his lips never leaving mine, as he searched his pockets for the keys to his apartment. I tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth causing him to groan and grind his hips against me.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" He asked all kinds of breathless. _Yeah, I did that to him_.

He had paused in his efforts to locate his keys, pinning me to the wall next to his door. His hands had a tight hold on my hips, and his lips made a delightful trail of wet kisses down the length of my neck. I laced my fingers in his thick tresses and held him in place when he found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Mmmmm…" I should be embarrassed by how loud that was, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Oh, Bella, the things I want to do to you…" Edward trails off, resuming the search for his keys.

Using the grip that I had on his hair I guided him back to my mouth, plunging my tongue past his lips without hesitation. His hands snaked around to clutch my behind, squeezing and kneading.

"AHEM!" A throat was cleared a short ways down the hall. Edward and I looked toward the noise to see Mrs. Newton, a bitter elderly woman, glaring in disgust at us. She continued to pass us on her way to her own apartment muttering about 'kids today' and how no one would dare be so forward 'back in her day'.

I sunk my hand into Edward's pocket, the sudden action making him jump, and pulled out his keys. I dangled them in front of him and smiled suggestively. With a new urgency Edward seized the keys and quickly unlocked his door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the threshold, both of us kicking off our shoes quickly. Still with a firm grasp on me, he pointed out the rooms that we were passing rapidly.

"Kitchen, living room, office, guest bath, my room…"

With that last proclamation he hooked his arm around my waist and tossed me on the bed. He followed quickly after me, nestling his body between my thighs. Edward held himself up on his hands and knees, leaning down to kiss me passionately. I fisted his shirt and pulled him down, needing to feel his weight on me. He welcomed my insistent invitation and pressed his hardness into my most sensitive of places. One of his hands slipped down to my waist and fingered the edge of my sweater. I assumed he was asking for permission and rolled my body against his in approval. Edward waited no time in eradicating me of the offending garment and tossed it to the floor. His warm, wet mouth immediately encased my nipple through the pink lace of my bra. I arched my back to get more contact with his mouth. I pulled his shirt up and over his head and threw it to the floor, grabbing his face with both hands and sucking his bottom lip into my mouth.

Hands explored and tongues danced as muffled moans and lustful sighs filled the room. I was so aroused I was sure I needed to put out a Flood Warning. I pushed on Edward's shoulders and rolled us over so that I was straddling his hips. I rolled my hips against his erection and placed wet kisses down his neck. I continued leaving a trail of innocent kisses down his defined chest and twitching abdominal muscles. When I reached just below Edward's bellybutton I added my tongue in to the mix, while my hands were busy unbuttoning his jeans. I tugged his jeans off and let them drop to the floor. I crawled back up and settled myself between his legs. I ran my finger along the inside of the elastic band to his boxer briefs and heard him intake a sharp breath. My eyes snapped up to his and saw his eyes darkened with lust and his mouth agape taking heaving breaths. Grinning wickedly, I lowered my head to the waistband, taking it between my teeth, and pulled down his underwear just low enough for his dick to spring free. My eyes hungrily took in the fine specimen before me; he stood thick, long, and impossibly hard. I licked my lips at the sight and saw it twitch in anticipation. Watching his face from beneath my lashes I leaned down and slowly licked my tip with the flat of my tongue. Edward's eyes rolled before he closed them and let his head fall back against the pillows. _This would just not do._

"Prop up your pillows, I want you to watch."

His head popped up and he looked at me in surprise before unleashing his crooked smile on me. He adjusted the pillows and leaned back. Satisfied, I circled the tip with my tongue before closing my lips around it and sucking lightly. I released him and ran my tongue from just under the frenulum ridge down to the base, following the plump pulsing vein, and licked a figured eight over his balls before licking my way back up. I took him in my mouth fully, wrapping my hand around what I couldn't fit in my mouth. I licked, sucked, and pumped, using the sounds Edward was making as a guide for his level of enjoyment.

"Oh, Bella….. _fuck_, your mouth feels so good," he ground out between clenched teeth. "Baby… so close… Mmmmm."

I loosened his grip on the comforter and placed his hand on my head in a silent request for him to set the pace he needed. He was gentle in his direction, his fingers thread in my hair, his hips bucking minutely into my mouth.

"Bella, baby… Oooooh… I'm gunna…" he spoke urgently, tapping my shoulder. _I'm not going anywhere._

I increased the suction and jostled his balls gently, using my index finger to massage the space just behind them. _Yep, boys have a magic button, too_. That sent him over the edge, gasping my name, spilling his seed that I quickly swallowed. I licked him clean and tucked his softening cock back into his boxers. He reached for me and pulled me in to a searing kiss, rolling over on top of me.

"That was incredible," Edward panted on my neck, placing sporadic kisses. His hand slid down my tummy to the button of my jeans and unfastened them.

"Can I taste you, my Bella?" He whispered, his hot breath washing over my ear and neck. He pulled back to look at me and I gave him a shy smile and a slight nod.

Edward kissed his way down my body, stopping to swirl his tongue around each nipple. He dipped his tongue in my navel and sucked softly on my lower belly as he shimmied my jeans off. My matching pink lace panties made a short appearance before he hooked his thumbs under the waistband and slid them down. Edward kissed his way up my thigh but stopped before getting to where I wanted him most. He ran the back of two fingers up and down my bare wet center and looked at me.

"You've had my interested peaked ever since lunch that first day," he says huskily, referring to the conversation he walked in on between me and Rose. "Mmmm, I quite like this."

"I'll paint it pink and throw glitter on it, just touch me… _please_," I beg.

He chuckled at my eagerness, but heeds my plea and circled my clit smoothly before pushing two fingers inside me. Edward kissed my inner thighs and outer lips as he pumped his fingers slowly.

"Oh my god, baby, you're so wet."

"For you. You do this to me," I keen as he spread my wetness.

Edward licked the length of my slit, curled his tongue around my bundle of nerves and sucked gently. I gasped at the sensation and my fingers dove into his luscious head of hair.

"Oh, Edward" I sigh.

His left hand curled around my thigh and took hold of my hip while his right hand continued to pump in and out of me at quickening pace. He sucked, licked, and flicked my clit until I was bucking my hips and moaning with wild abandon. His fingers curled to hit _that spot_ and I felt the familiar tingles start in my belly. Edward's tongue swirled, sucked, and then nibbled and….

"OOOOOOOhhhhh my god! Edward!... Uuuunnnggghhhh."

I can't form coherent thoughts as he flicked my clit up and down and side to side rapidly. My climax burned through my veins, stars burst before my eyes, and I was screaming out, thrashing, gasping, clenching around his fingers, and grabbing at the comforter. He lapped all of my juices and placed gentle kisses on my pulsing bud, bringing me down from my high. I lay there panting with a racing heart and a sweaty brow. Edward laid beside me and pulled me in close as I cuddled into his side. I placed tender kisses on his chest, and he played with the ends of my hair. I looked up at Edward and give him a soft kiss. He smelled… soapy?

"Did you wash your face?" _How did I miss that?_

"Um, yeah… I uh, have an allergy," he looked around uncomfortably and his cheeks were tinted pink.

"An allergy to what?"

He chuckled humorlessly and shook his head. "Vagina."

My cell phone chimed with a new text message. A smile bloomed when I saw it was from Edward. _Impeccable timing, Dr. Cullen._

**Will you have dinner with me tonight? xE**

I got ridiculously giddy as I typed 'yes' in reply and asked what time.

**I'll be home at 6, dinner at 7. Come over whenever you'd like. xE**

Rose knocked on my I looked up at her she cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you so flushed?"

"Hm? Oh, uh… I don't know. It's warm in his, isn't it?" I asked, fanning myself for emphasis.

"Kind of. Anyways, we need to change things around this week," She says, shuffling some papers around in her hand.

"Why?"

"There's a hurricane a-comin'!" She says in a ridiculous pirate voice. "It's supposed to be a Category 3 by the time it gets here Thursday. We'll need to do the usual: shelter locations, gas station prices, tell people to stock up on supplies. You know the drill."

"Will the Morning Show be broadcasting this one?" DJ's usually rotate the responsibility of broadcasting during a hurricane.

"Not this time. I think Drew B is going to help the new afternoon DJ, Tyler; break him in a bit." I nod my head and start rearranging our program schedule.

"I'm on it. You and Em gunna stay with me again?"

"Hell yes, you don't even have to ask. You building never loses power!"

"Okie doke. Maybe Edward will invite Alice and Jasper over to his place and we can have like, a little Hurricane Party. It'll be Edward and Alice's first hurricane."

"Set it up, B. Oh, department meeting at 1:00," with that, Rose walked out of the door.

I picked up my phone and sent Edward and Alice a text.

**Ready for your first hurricane?**

XxXxXxXxXx

**A/N**

**Ok, so I know you all want them to bang, and I kind of set it up for that at the end of last chapter. **_**SOON**_**, I promise. I have had this chapter in mind since BEFORE I even knew I was going to write this fic.**

**Got a question you want to ask one of the characters? I foresee a game of Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever during this hurricane party. Tweet then or put them in a review! (PinkHoodie85 )**

**Kymclark and KylaPrick… "You've got the right stuff" **

REC's:

The Education of Professor Cullen by Sheviking

Violation by Rochelle Allison

The Dwyer House by


	10. Chapter 10 Batten Down the Hatches

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Category Two Hurricane** (Sustained winds 96-110 mph, 83-95 kt, or 154-177 km/hr).

**Category Three Hurricane** (Sustained winds 111-130 mph, 96-113 kt, or 178-209 km/hr).

Squalls: "Arms" of the storm. Bands of severe thunderstorms.

"Landfall" counts when the eye of the storm moves over land. (half of the storm has past)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**BPOV**

"So, you never got to comment on how _you_ felt about Edward's "allergy"."

Rosalie and I were walking through the grocery store picking up things we would need for the hurricane. From what the Storm Tracker showed, the hurricane would hit the coast as a CAT 2, possibly a CAT 3, on Thursday afternoon. That only gave us two days to prepare. Stores were packed, lines at gas stations poured out onto the street and needed police to direct traffic, and people were freaking the fuck out. I don't know why these idiots get this way. It's not the apocalypse, we live in South Florida assholes, hurricanes are a given. I blame the media. If I weren't due to go grocery shopping, I wouldn't be dumb enough to venture out into this cluster fuck. But, here we are, on a Wednesday afternoon, getting rammed by shopping carts and watching fights break out over bottled water.

I tossed a bag of marshmallows in to the cart and turned to Rose.

"I don't know, I mean it's not like we can't do stuff, we just have to clean up quicker than others. I can deal with postponed cuddling. I really don't think it's that big of a deal." I grab a box of graham crackers and put them in the cart as Rose tossed in a few King Size Hershey bars.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. I've never been big on cuddling anyways. Emmett emits body heat like a freaking polar bear."

Our conversation paused as we continued to pile snacks in to our cart. Popcorn, Toblerone bars, a jar of nutella (or three), fritos, Chex Mix, Oreos, Ramen noodles.

"Those are gross," Rose comments on the noodles.

"Well Rose, in the event that the power goes off and shit goes bad in the refrigerator, we need something other than sweets!"

"How do you plan to boil the water for the noodles, smart stuff?"

"Uh…" I hadn't thought of that. "The grill! In a pot, on the grill! Ah-HA!"

"In gale force winds?" She arched her perfectly groomed eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Fuck off."

We finished off our shopping with soda, fresh fruit and vegetables, and (per Emmett's request) beef jerky. The line for check out had 500 people in it, ok so maybe it's more like 50, but still! 50 is a lot of fucking people.

Finally, after 4 hours in the freaking store and an hour in line for gas, Rosalie and I lugged our rations up to my apartment. While Rose put all of the groceries away, I cleaned the apartment and sanitized the tub then filled it with water, and pulled all my potted plants off of the balcony. Emmett came over with his and Rose's overnight bags and pizza for dinner. We all plugged in our cell phones, charged our laptops, and checked the batteries in flashlights.

Thursday morning arrived with full sun and a calm breeze. The ambiance held an eerie calm, the calm before the storm. The air smelled of sweet hot grass, warm soil, and briny water. No birds sang, no squirrels scurried, and even the high pitch buzz of the cicadas' wings was silent. Dark, furious clouds could be seen low on the horizon, the waves lapped gently at the shore almost in a request for forgiveness for the beating it will soon receive. There were no noises coming from the streets below; cars had been parked, shutters had been put up, supplies had been collected. There was nothing left to do but wait.

Emmett was digging around in the refrigerator when I walked into the kitchen. He pulled out eggs, bacon, cheese, and milk. I propped myself against the wall and folded my arms across my chest to watch this showdown go down. Emmett is not known for his culinary skills. He opened and closed 5 of the cabinets before he found a frying pan. He pulled out two and put them on the stove. Next he unwrapped the bacon and threw the whole one pound block in to the pan and turned the burner on high. I pushed myself off the wall in a hurry and yanked the pan off the stove top. Emmett stared at me with wide eyes.

"You are not going to burn this apartment down before the hurricane blows it over. Go sit and watch the news, I'll cook breakfast." He pouted comically and sulked in to the living room.

I separated the bacon, put a few pieces in the pan and returned it to the burner on medium low heat. Next I shredded the cheese and set it to the side, then mixed eggs with some milk and poured it in the other pan. When the eggs are almost finished, I added the shredded cheese. I put the eggs in the warming drawer and finished cooking the bacon. I toasted damn near half a loaf of bread and then set the table. When everything was finished, Rose helped me carry everything out to the table.

"Emmett, I think you should apologize to Edward for the way you acted last week," Rosalie said as she served herself some eggs.

Emmett just grumbled and continued to shove bacon and eggs in his mouth at an alarming rate.

"We're not going to take it from you, Em, slow down!" I laughed.

We finished our breakfast and then Rose and I cleaned up as Emmett went to shower. Rose showered next, then me. We all dressed in light comfy clothes, Rose and I with our hair in pony tails, because if the power went out then we'd have no air conditioning. Rose and I both had t shirts and cloth lounge shorts on, I adorn my outfit with knee high socks because my feet tend to get cold. Emmett had let his inner ten year old take over and had on a Batman t shirt with black basketball shorts on.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper came over around 10 am. Rosalie and I exchanged looks when Alice walked in.

"Alice, you look nice. Got some fancy plans for later?" Rosalie joked.

"I tried to tell her!" Jasper and Edward said in stereo.

Alice was wearing a white eyelet lace sundress with strappy espadrille shoes. She looked at her outfit and then to mine and Rose's, then lifted her chin in defiance.

"Edward said this was party! One should always dress for the occasion."

"We are," Rose motioned with a finger between me and her. "HURRICANE party. We're going to be stuck inside for God knows how long playing stupid games, huddled around a battery operated radio, and sweating balls- should the power go out. You're going to be awfully uncomfortable, missy."

Alice's face pulled in to a cute pout. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my bedroom.

"C'mon, I've got something you can wear."

After Alice was dressed similar to Rose and me, we all got settled around the TV to watch the news. Edward pulled me down on to his lap, with my back to his front, and showered my neck in soft kisses. I snuggled back in to him, pulling his arms tighter around me.

"I missed you last night," he whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to kiss his pouty lips. It was meant to be quick, but Edward sucked my lower lip between his and bit down gently, running his tongue along the captured flesh. He tickled my sides lightly causing me to giggle.

"Alright you two," Emmett chided with a scowl on his face. His eyes slid to Edward, "Hey man, we need to talk."

"Emmett…" I warned.

Edward squeezed my hip. "It's alright, baby."

He slid me off of his lap and he followed Emmett out the front door in to the hallway. The three of us girls looked at each other for a beat before jumping up and running on tiptoes to the door. Rose, being the tallest, had her eye jammed into the peep hole, I stood below her with my ear smashed to the door, Alice was on her hands and knees between my legs with her hands cupped against the door and her ear buried between them.

"Do you see 'em, Rose?" I whispered.

"Shhh! Yes, but I can't hear them if you talk!" She whisper/yelled back.

I held my breath and listened carefully. Sure enough, I could hear the muffled voices of our boys.

"…just didn't think about what I was saying. I was trying to process everything, and shit just came out. Thank you for putting me in my place. My sister cares about you a lot, and I can see that you care about her, too. But, don't think I'm not gunna give you a hard time. You're still the dude tryin' to bang my sister."

"Thanks, Emmett. I appreciate that. I do care about your sister. She means more to me than she even knows. I know that your family is going through a rough situation, and I know Bella knows this already but, if you need anything man, I'm here for you, too."

"They're doing that man handshake/hug thing," Rose whispered to us.

I heard a chime come through the door and tilted my head to the side. I looked at Alice look in confusion, shrugged, then looked up to Rose.

"Emmett got a text, looks like…. He's looking at the door…" her whisper paused before she suddenly gasped, "Ohshitheretheycome!"

All three of us tried to move away from the door at once and ended up tripping over each other, winding up in a pile of tangled limbs on the floor three feet from the door. Emmett came through the door first, with Edward close behind peeking over his shoulder at us. We looked at them in shock, they looked at us in confused amusement. A loud guffaw sounded from behind us and all heads turned to Jasper who was doubled over in laughter clutching his cell phone. Rose seemed to put two and two together first.

"You sent them a text, you little shit!" She tried to untangle herself but didn't get very far before Emmett scooped her up and held on to her.

"Calm down sweetheart," he laughed, "It's your fault for trying to listen in!"

With one less set of legs to unravel, Alice and I were able to stand up. Edward looped his arm around my waist and pulled me in close.

"You're killin' me with those socks, baby," he purred in my ear.

I looked up at him with a shy smile and he hugged me closer. Alice's shriek got our attention. She was looking at Jasper's phone in horror. She looked up at us and flipped the phone around. Rose and I crowded around the phone. There on the tiny screen was a picture of Alice, me, and Rose stacked on top of one another, our asses on display, faces pressed up against the door. Jasper's hand passed through our circle and pressed a button and then a video of our scramble and tumble played across the screen.

"This shit is going on YouTube," Jasper laughed.

The three of us turn a predatory glare towards him. His laughter died off and his face paled. Jasper let out a nervous chuckle before we pounced on him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later we were knee deep in the squalls of the storm. The electricity had flickered a few times, but thankfully we still had power. The news broadcasted that the estimated time for the hurricane's landfall would be around 10pm. A glance over to the clock told me that we had an hour to go before getting a reprieve. The most severe storms always surrounded the eye, holding storm cells that could produce tornados.

"We need to do something to keep my mind off of this," Alice said with a look of panic on her face.

"What would you like to do?" I asked.

She puckered her lips to the side in contemplation. Her eyes lit up and she clapped her little hands together, "Truth or dare!"

"I'm in," Rose said.

"Me, too," I chimed with a look to each of the guys.

They groan and nod in acquiescence. I jumped up to get a bowl while Rosalie grabbed some paper and pens from the kitchen drawer.

"Ok, rules are: Everyone writes five truths, and 5 dares. Read your paper aloud. You get one pass," Alice rattled off quickly.

We all wrote our truths and dares, tore the paper in strips, folded them up, and put them in the bowl.

"I'll go first," Alice chirped and reached in the bowl. "Lick the bellybutton of the person to you left."

Alice slid her eyes to her left. Emmett grinned at her, waggled his eyebrows, and lifted up his shirt.

"He showered this morning, I promise," Rosalie assured her.

Alice pinched her eyes closed and leaned forward. Faster than my eyes could catch, her little tongue flicked out and in to his bellybutton. I pushed a can of Coke in to her hand and she chugged then whole damn thing.

"Ew… ewewewewewew!" Alice waved her arms around wildly. The only person laughing was Emmett, the rest of us were cringing.

"NEXT!" Jasper announced, reaching in to the bowl. "What do you normally sleep in?" His face flushed as he mumbled, "Nothing."

Alice was beaming. Rosalie and I's eyebrows rose in intrigue. Edward and Emmett looked at anything BUT Jasper.

Edward pulled from the bowl next. A saucy grin bloomed across his face, "Lick the person to your right," he announced proudly. "Shall we take this to a more private location?"

My face burst in to flames. Rose cocked an eyebrow, clearly impressed. Alice was trying to contain her giggles behind her hand. Jasper, too, was trying to suppress a grin. Emmett… Emmett looked to be ready to explode. His face was redder than mine, his chest was heaving for air, and tremors were rocking through his body.

"You better use your pass, dude," Jasper implored, eyeing Emmett warily.

"Emmett, calm down, your eyes are as big as Lady Gaga's in the 'Bad Romance' video," I begged. "He was just kidding, I think. Anyway, we'll do the dare here."

Emmett relaxed minutely and eyeballed Edward.

"I was just kidding. There will be no inappropriate licking…whilst others are present."

Emmett's eyes went wide.

"Edward. Stop talking!" I spoke frantically. I was seriously concerned about Brother Bear's blood pressure. Rosalie, wisely, put her hand over Emmett's eyes.

Edward was smirking, the little shit. He pulled me closer to him by my waist and ran his nose down the column of my neck; the feeling causing my eyes fell closed. He followed the path upwards with his warm tongue from the base of my neck up to the spot just below my ear, where he sucked softly. I bit my lip to keep from moaning while my hand fisted his shirt in a tight hold. He pulled away and I locked eyes with him, my heart thundering in my chest. Smoldering jade met melted chocolate. Alice daintily cleared her throat, interrupting our moment.

I shook my head to clear the lust haze and reached into the bowl. "Blow up a condom and act like you're giving it a blow job."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Emmett bellowed.

"I don't have any condoms," I said with a shrug.

"You don't?" Alice cast a curious glance between me and her brother.

"I'm on the pill, and I don't know… it's been a while," I mumble.

Emmett did an exuberant fist pump and then stood up and started to applaud.

"What the fuck?" Rosalie is totally rocking the 'bitch-face'.

"You know what Emmett, either shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down or I'm haulin' Edward's sexy ass into the bedroom to remedy my previous statement and all you fuckers can listen!" Now _I'm_ rockin' the 'bitch-face' and Emmett looks properly contrite. "You need to shut the beast down, Emmett. Now who's got a condom?"

I look around the room and see 3 amused faces, and one filled with desire.

"I'm still waiting for you to haul me off to the other room," Edward says with a crooked grin, motioning over his shoulder with his thumb.

I roll my eyes, but smile nonetheless. "I guess I'll just take this as my pass."

Rose clears her throat and reaches in to the bowl. "Have you ever had sex outdoors? Yes." She answers easily.

Emmett looks smug as he takes his turn. "Trade clothes with the person to your right for two turns." He eyes Alice's skimpy shorts and top in terror.

"Drop trou, Em!" Rosalie whoops.

Emmett strips down to his boxer briefs and hands them to Alice, who giggles and trots off to the bathroom to change. She returns and hands her clothes to Emmett. He pulls up the tiny shorts that barely cover his ass (good thing he's still wearing his underwear!).

"I can't get my arms in the shirt," He grumbles.

Jasper's has since doubled over in laughter, Alice can only just control her giggles, and Rosalie has fallen off the couch and is holding her sides, gasping for air, between chuckles. I've buried my face in Edwards shoulder trying to muffle my hysterics while he shakes with silent amusement.

Emmett pouts for the next few turns until he can change again. I have to get Alice new clothes to wear because Em has stretched these out so much. We played for about an hour until the storm outside sidetracked us.

Palm trees are bending and my sliding glass doors are bending from the force and suction of the wind. Lighting flashed through the sky and the rumble of thunder rolled through, carrying so much strength that everything in the apartment shakes, glasses cling together, and pictures vibrate against the wall. We take to watching the news again to see that the hurricane is now making landfall and our area is under tornado watch.

"Should we have put shutters up or something?" Alice asked. Poor thing had never been through a hurricane and was clearly scared.

"The windows in this building are all Hurricane Proof glass," I assured her. She nodded and turned back to the TV.

A crack of lightening ripped through the atmosphere and then we were shrouded in darkness. I heard Alice whimper. Rosalie and I started lighting candles and Emmett handed out flashlights. I turned the radio on and tuned in to the station, which was now broadcasting the news. Tornados and waterspouts had been spotted in the local area, reports of damage were pouring in to the studio. Roofs ripped off, flooding from the storm surge, fallen trees, and downed power lines.

"You know," Alice mused, "with all the candle light, and your apartment in black, white, and red… It's really sexy! I feel like we should be making use of the mood."

"Uh, I like you Alice, but not enough to turn my apartment in to an orgy," I laughed, and everyone else followed.

"I don't mean like, 'Hey, Jazzy-baby, let's get naked rtfn', I'm just sayin'…" Alice giggled.

"R.T.F.N.?" Emmet asked.

"It stands for 'Right the fuck now'," Rosalie supplied.

"Well, I need something to eat rtfn!" Emmett states and stomped off to the kitchen to… eat the whole damn thing, probably.

"The power will probably come back on soon. We're on the same circuit as the hospital, so they'll most likely work on getting that up first thing in the morning, if not during the eye," I mused.

"I'm bored!" Rosalie cried, dramatically flinging back on the couch and draping her arm over her eyes.

"Well there isn't anything to do, really. Just sit and wait, right?" Edward asked.

"Not actually," I began with a sly smile.

"What can we do then?"

"Well, when the eye wall passes, we'll have like an hour or so of clear skies and no storms before the second half passes."

Rose perked up. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I nod enthusiastically and Rose, in a very un-Rosalie-like move, fist pumps. Emmett chuckled from the kitchen

"Um, either of you want to clue the rest of us in?" Jasper asked.

"SKINNY DIPPING!" Rose and I shout.

Alice squealed and claps as excited smiles develop on Jasper and Edward's faces.

"We won't get caught?" Edward inquired hesitantly.

"Nah it's late, and even if anyone came down to survey the damage they'd go out front, not to the pool in the courtyard," Emmett sayed around a mouthful of food.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright," Rosalie whispered to us, "We only have like 30 minutes before the rain starts back up. Don't get too loud or else people will come out here. And no sex!"

It was very nearly pitch black in the courtyard, the only light coming from our flashlights. We spread out a little bit and the rustling of falling clothes and muffled laughs filled the air. Emmett's heavy steps could be heard running towards the pool, and with an excited "Whoop!" he cannon balled in to the pool. Edward and I quickly stripped, dropping our clothes on the edge of the pool with our towels, and jumped in the water. Subsequent splashes were made as everyone else took the plunge, Rose being careful not to get her hair wet.

"I feel like such a rebel!" Alice squealed from half a pool length down.

"So what now?" Jasper asked.

"We could play Marco Polo," Alice suggested.

"Uh, that might be a little weird since we have two sets of siblings here," Jasper mused.

"We might not have thought this through," I said. "Every other time we've done this it's just been girls."

"The water is so fucking cold! I won't last long enough for a game anyways!" Rosalie griped. "Just swim, bitches."

"I'm watching you, Cullen," Emmett spoke lowly as Rosalie pulled him to the opposite end of the pool.

Edward smirked and pulled me closer to him, my back to his front. I felt his hardness slide between my legs and I gasped. He placed lingering kisses up and down my neck, and over my shoulder. I let my head tilt to the side and fall back on to his shoulder, reaching back to grab a fistful of his hair. His arm tightened around my waist as his other hand drifted up to cup my breast.

"For so long I've wanted to get you naked," he whispered, "and when I finally get you out of your clothes, there are four other people around."

I tippeded my hips back against his, grinding against him. He let out a hiss and thrust forward in retaliation, his cock sliding through my wet and swollen folds. If I were to angle my hips just a bit more, he could enter me. But, I knew that neither one of us wanted it to happen this way, with our friends and family in the same damn pool.

"Soon, love," he echoed my thoughts.

"EMMETT! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Rose bellowed, wrenching Edward and I from our bubble.

Emmett was holding Rose over his head, counting down, bobbing up and down in the water.

"Here we go, Rosie baby! 3…2…1…" Emmett throttled Rosalie through the air.

We all watched her fall with grace- and flailing limbs- into the water, helpless to stop her plummet under the waters' surface. Rosalie popped up out of the water, gasping and sputtering. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and zeroed her focus in on Emmett. His boisterous laugh came to an abrupt halt upon catching sight of her murderous glare.

"Get him, Rose!" I hollered, egging her on.

"What the fuck, B?" Emmett yelled as he started to retreat towards the steps of the pool. Rosalie approaching slowly.

"Too much cock blocking," I said with a shrug.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper roared with laughter and I chuckled along with them. Our amusement grew as we watched Rose lunge for Emmett when he stumbled backwards up the steps to get out of the pool. She followed him up the steps and chased him. Emmett squealed "like a little bitch", as Jasper said, and ran around the pool cupping his package. He looked like he was running on his fucking tip-toes, he was running so fast! Rose, having no shame, was a bitch on a mission and wasted no energy on trying to cover herself. Just as Rosalie was reaching out to grab Em, the lights flickered and then remained on to illuminate the courtyard and pool. Rosalie dove in to the water while Emmett just stood there like a tool- cupping himself, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'. We all froze for a solid ten seconds before we made a mad dash for our towels and clothing. We fell over ourselves trying to rush to the doors leading to the elevators, passing laughing maintenance workers on the way.

Back in my apartment we were still laughing. We had all gotten dried off and ready for bed. The rain had picked up and was back to "hurricane force". Thankfully the power had stayed on, so we were able to watch the news again. We decided to all stay in my apartment, mainly because Alice didn't want to stay in Edward's apartment alone since Edward decided he was staying overnight, not that I minded. It made sense to just all stay together in case something happened. Around 1am we decided to try to get some sleep. We pulled out the hid-a-bed from the couch and blew up an air mattress for Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper.

After getting them settled, Edward and I snuggled in to my bed. It didn't take long for the two of us to be a tangle of arms and legs, for the room to be filled him soft sighs and moans, for hands to explore and roam.

"Please! Just wait until I'm gone!" Emmett wailed from the living room.

I giggled as Edward tucked me in closer into his side. His hand settled on my ass and gaves it a cheeky squeeze.

"Goodnight baby," he mumbled, kissing my temple.

"G'night," I yawned.

Edward's rhythmic breathing, and the cadence of his heart lulled me in to a contented sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N**

**Let the record state that I LOATHE this chapter. In fact, if it weren't for KylaPricky and Kymclark, this chapter would not be here at all. I was **_**thisclose**_** to 86-ing the whole story.**

**That being said, unless you guys are liking what I'm writing, I may cut this in half and move things along. I have a lot of fun fluff planned, trips to Disney and Forks (to meet the folks), radio stunts, confrontation with Tanya, and sex (I swear), but if you guys would rather I just get on with it… Let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11 OMG

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**A/N**

**I love you guys! No, seriously. I want to marry you and make little fanfiction babies with you. Let's do it, I'll see you at the altar.**

**Play this when they start dancing: www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=1RnPB76mjxI**

**WARNING: *Pours LEMONS into a blender with ice, sugar, water, and tequila* Grab your glasses, bitches.**

* * *

BPOV

The week following the hurricane found Emmett, Rosalie, Drew B, and me volunteering for the American Red Cross with the rest of the Wild 95.5 fm team. The damaged that was caused by the storm had misplaced a lot of lower income families. The shelters were full and people were low on supplies. Rosalie and Emmett were working with the distribution team, while Drew B and I took inventory at the collection center. We would pick up on our normal schedule for The Morning Show on Monday.

Drew B had been flirting with me shamelessly this week and while it didn't make me uncomfortable per se, it did make me a bit leery. Drew B knew I was with Edward; he'd been in the sound booth when I talked about my relationship. So, why was he laying it on so thick? Whenever he would make suggestive comments I would try to make light of it and change the subject quickly. Lord knows we didn't need any weird vibes in the studio.

Edward had been working overtime at the hospital this week; apparently the barometric pressure had induced many a female in to labor. The Spa that Alice worked at had sustained a decent amount of damage so the staff was busy putting things back in proper order. Jasper's camp had been closed for the week so he, too, was helping at the Spa. Needless to say, we hadn't seen much of each other this week.

It was now Friday and The Morning Show was back to hosting our normal gig at Blue Martini. Since things were a little hectic this week, we were doing things on the casual side. I had just finished hooking everything up when Edward, Alice, and Jasper arrived. Edward smiled his crooked smile and made a beeline for me when our eyes met. _Damn that crooked smile, makes my panties a tad on the moist side every time! _He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him on reflex. Edward pulled me impossibly closer as his lips consumed mine. A few cat calls and whistles brought us back to reality and Edward set me back on the floor.

"Hi," I said shyly, a blush taking over my face.

"Hey baby," Edward kept his arms wrapped tight around me and spoke into my hair. "God, I fucking missed you this week, B."

"I missed you, too," I giggled. His breath was tickling me.

I hopped up on to the DJ table and Edward stepped in between my legs with his hands resting on my hips. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and looked up at him from under my lashes; the intense gaze I am met with caught me off guard.

My breath hitched when I saw that Edward's eyes were burning with a powerful emotion that I have recently noticed staring back at me when I look in a mirror. I've only just recognized that I've fallen in love with him, is it possible that he's fallen for me, too? I don't get a chance to analyze further as we are interrupted by a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Edward? Ohmigawd! I thought that was you!"

We both turned our heads towards the voice, albeit reluctantly, and I was immediately on the defense.

I found myself staring at the overly done up face of that strawberry blonde chick, Tanya that used to stay with Edward. _But I'm not supposed to know that._

"Tanya," Edward greeted her with a curt nod before turning back to me.

She huffed in poorly masked irritation and eyed my form speculatively from head to toe.

"Who's this?" She chirpped with mocked cheerfulness. She examined the scene of Edward's hands gripping my hips and my thighs hugging his with a scowl on her make-up caked face. _Careful, honey, you might crack._

Edward sighed before he turned his attention back to Tanya.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Tanya," he introduced us with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Her eyebrows rose to her hairline and she crossed her arms over her bloated breast.

"Girlfriend?" she shrieked incredulously. "I thought you weren't 'ready for a relationship', that you were just down for no strings attached fun." Her voice dropped to a purr when she continued, "At least, that's what you said all those nights I was over. If you're ready for a girlfriend, we can always pick up where we left off. " She conspicuously wiped the edge of her bottom lip with her ring finger and shot me a smug grin.

_Is this bitch serious?_

Edward's face was a mixture of confusion, disgust, and anger. He looked to me and tried to communicate his innocence, but it was really unnecessary.

"You know what, sweetheart? I know what you're trying to do. You think that if you lay out all these vague innuendoes of a sexual nature then I'll get jealous and, through some ultra dramatic display of miscommunication, I will think Edward has lied to me and I'll feel all insecure and shit and break it off with him and just hand him over to you," I mimed my words with my hands, as though handing her a platter. "Well guess what, Jealousy Green isn't my color. I'm sure you did have fun when you were staying with him, playing Monopoly or Dominoes, or whatever the fuck. So, just stop. You're embarrassing yourself."

Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck, his whole body shaking in muffled laughter. Tanya's face turned an alarming red. She, too, was shaking… but I promise you it wasn't from laughing! She pointed her finger at me and glared, "This isn't over."

"Bitch, it never even started. Walk away."

As Tanya stormed away, a piercing laugh filled the once tense air. Alice was running for us, full force, and ripped me from Edward's grip. Taking us all by surprise, she hugged me in a vice so tight my feet lifted from the floor.

"Did you see that whore's face! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA _priceless_!" Alice beamed. "I fuckin' love you, you know that? I've wanted to tell that slut off for years!"

Jasper was trying to hold back his laugh, Rose and Em looked confused. Edward pulled me back to his chest and placed his hands suggestively low on my hips, his pinky fingers just able to curve under my bottom.

"That was Tanya," I explained to Emmett and Rose, recognition lighting their eyes as they nodded and continued with the broadcast.

I peek up at Edward, meeting his stare apologetically, "I'm sorry I was rude to your friend."

He didn't respond. Well, not with words. His mouth descended to mine slowly. Edward brought my top lip between his and kissed me languidly. His palm cupped my cheeks gently while his other hand pulled me closer by the small of my back. When he pulled away we were both a little breathless. That peculiar gleam was back in his eye.

"Hey, Bella?" I looked to my left to see Drew B holding a plate and a glass of water. "I thought you might be hungry, so I got you some dinner." He smiled sweetly and placed the plate and water down on the small table next to the booth. It was seared tuna.

"Oh! That was so sweet of you, Drew B! Thank you," I said awkwardly as I felt Edward's body tense against me.

Drew B smiled alluringly at be before throwing a slight glare at Edward and walking back to the booth.

"That kid wants in your pants," Edward all but growled as I ate the food.

"What?" I laugh, "That's absurd."

"B, he was looking at you like you were something to eat." He caught Drew B's eye and smirked before turning his face to me and lowering his voice so only I could hear, "And I happen to know you're absolutely delicious."

_Holy wet panties, Batman_! My signature blush flashed across my cheeks. Edward's eyes were blazing with lust and glowing a deep shamrock green. His mouth curled up on one side in a panty-dropping smile and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. My heart was racing so fast and my breath was so quick and shallow that I thought I might pass out at any moment.

_oh my gosh  
baby let me l-_

_I did it again, so i'ma let the beat rock  
oh myy..._

The opening lyrics of Usher's 'Oh My Gosh' pulsed through the speakers. I jumped down off the table and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. We found an empty spot between sweating bodies on the tightly packed floor near the corner of the patio.

"I love this song!"

_baby let me love you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
baby I can break you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
i found you finally, you make me wanna say  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
oh-my-gosh_

Edward and I faced each other as we moved to the beat. I added an extra bounce to my movements to accentuate the 'oh oh oh's. He had pulled me close, our bodies pressed together, swaying and rocking in sync with each other and the music.

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
she was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
this was something special, this was just like dynamite  
honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow  
girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
sexy from her head to the toe  
and I want it all, it all, it all,_

Edward spun me around so that his front was glued to my back, his knees slightly bent to allow his hips to press tightly against my ass. He held my hips possessively as I rolled my hips to grind back against him.

_baby let me love you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
baby I can break you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finallyy, you make me wanna say  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
oh-my-gosh,_

_you make me wanna say  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Our hips rocked from side to side. I reached up and back to grab a fist full of his hair when he brushed my hair to one side and leaned down to press open mouth kisses to my neck and shoulders.

_feel so hot for honey out of all the girls up in the club  
this one got me whipped, just after one look, yep I fell in love  
this one something special, this one just like dynamite  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, out of sight  
fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?_

_ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll  
sexy from her head to the toe  
& I want it all, it all, it all,_

The rhythm slowed as the chorus came back, our movements slowing to match the sensual pace. Edward was unashamed grinding his prominent erection purposefully against me and I, feeling equally brazen, wasted no time in adding pressure and friction to the movement. I felt wetness pool between my thighs as beads of sweat formed on the surface of my skin. A shutter rocked through me the moment Edwards tongue lapped at my earlobe, and then in a husky voice, sang the next chorus in my ear.

_so, honey let me love you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
baby I can break it downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
got me like, oh my gosh I'm soo in love _

_I found you finallyy,  
you make me wanna say…_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
oh, oh, oh, oh my gosh  
oh my gosh, oh my, oh my, oh o- oh my gosh,_

The vibrations of his singing reverberated through my chest, his hot breath fanning over my ear and down my neck. Edward's hands drifted up my torso and brushed lightly over the outside of my breast before ghosting back down to my hips. Pure desire coursed through my veins as I slowly turned to face him. His lips were parted slightly, the green of his eyes nearly eclipsed completely by the black of his dilated pupils as they stared heatedly at my lips. I licked them and took a deep breath, lifting my eyes to his.

"Take me home, Edward."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

The car ride home was filled with knowing glances and secret smiles. After an awkward "You're place or mine?" in the hallway, I pulled Edward in to my apartment. Instantly we were all lips, hands, and ragged breaths. Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us back to my bedroom where he set me on the edge of my bed. I kicked my shoes off, and he did the same. Edward's eyes snapped to my hands when I reached for the hem of my tank top and peeled it off and dropped it to the floor. Before I could register what was happening, the weight of Edward's body was pressing me into the mattress. He kissed his way down my neck and across my chest, his hands reaching around to unclasp my strapless bra and tossed it to the floor.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," Edward whispered reverently before his mouth encapsulated my pert nipple, his hand massaging the other breast tenderly.

I gasped and threw my head back at the feeling of his wet tongue on my body. I pulled restlessly at his shirt and he sat up briefly so I could remove it completely, returning to kiss me without hesitation. I moaned softly when our naked chests pressed together. Edward thrust his hardness into my heat and groaned at the friction.

"I have to touch you," I gasped as I pawed at the button fly on his shorts and plunged my hand beneath his boxer briefs.

He hissed out a breath between his teeth as soon as my fingers circled around his throbbing member. I used my legs to push his shorts and boxer briefs off, unwilling to remove my hand from him. Edward looped his arm behind my back and hauled me up the bed further, laying my head down on the pillows. His mouth devoured mine, sucking on my top lip, and nimble fingers found their way down to the buttons of my shorts and quickly undid them. He tugged them past my hips and down my legs, following the path with kisses. When he had successfully removed my shorts he and massaged my clit with his tongue through my panties.

"Oh Edward," I groaned.

He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and pulled them off and returned his mouth to my wet folds sans barrier.

"_Fuck_, B. You taste so good," he rasped and continued to swirl his tongue around my pulsing bundle of nerves.

"Edward, please. _Oh please_, I want to feel you inside of me."

Edward slinked off of the bed to pull a condom out of his wallet. I reached for my knee high socks to pull them off when Edward stopped me.

"Leave them on," his voice was firm- _and hot_. I quirked an eyebrow before he added a "please" with a sheepish smile.

I giggled and set my feet flat on the bed. He stood at the edge of the bed holding the condom in his hand staring down at my naked form. He stroked himself, causing me to moan at the sight. He smirked at me and rolled the condom on and crawled between my legs. He hovered over me, supporting his weight on his hands and knees, and bent down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled back, leaving both of us breathless, and gazed down at me. I snaked my hand between us and took hold of his cock and rubbed the tip up and down my slit before positioning him at my dripping entrance.

Our eyes burned into each other's, our breathing ragged, hearts pounding, bodied throbbing. I swallowed thickly and pulled Edward by his hips to encourage him forward. Spurred on by my actions he slid smoothly in to me until his hips were flush with mine. My mouth fell open, a whimper leaving my lips, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. The feeling of his thickness stretching me, filling me, was almost too much to bear. Edward's strangled groan caught my attention. His eyes were screwed shut in agonized ecstasy, his arms trembling from restraint. I rolled my hips against his, begging for him to start moving.

"Bella," he gasped and pulled back before easing himself back in "…so fucking tight."

I clawed at his back and shoulders as our bodies moved together. He peppered my neck with kisses and hitched my leg over his hip, grinding in to me harder.

"Oh, Edward! You feel so good!" I moaned, whimpering when he circled his hips. "Uhhnnggg."

Sweat slicked skin slipped and slid together. Blood rushed through my veins, my heart pounding a rapid staccato. Pleasurable whimpers, moans, and pleas were exchanged. Words of affection whispered. The sounds of rustling sheets and slapping skin increased as our movements became more frantic. The coil of my release tightened low in my belly.

"God, Edward... Mmmmm…so close," I keened. "Harder."

"Yes, baby… _Oh, fuck_." Edward cried out and pumped faster.

His pelvis bumped my clit with every thrust setting off the beginnings of what I could tell was going to be one helluva orgasm. I dug my fingers into the flesh of his ass and pulled him impossibly closer.

"Oh shit!... right there, _right there_! Don't stop!"

Edward determinedly hit that spot repeatedly. White lights sprung forth, clouding my vision, pleasure burning through my body. My legs were shaking and I screamed Edward's name as I came harder than I had ever before.

"Oh fuck… ohfuckohfuckohfuuuck… Eeeeeeeedwaaaaaaarrrrrd!"

Edward's thrust became erratic, grunting and panting, before his whole frame went rigid and he buried his face in my neck. He collapsed against me, releasing shuddering breaths that matched my gasping ones. Once we caught our breath he propped himself up on one elbow and kissed me sweetly, cupping my jaw with his free hand.

"You amaze me," he whispered against my lips. He pulled out of me slowly and walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. The sound of running water reminded me of his little allergy issue.

He climbed back in to bed and pulled me into his side where I rested my head on his chest. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I was afraid that telling someone you love them right after sex was too cliché. I drew lazy patterns on his tummy with my fingertips, a soft smile on my lips. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I turned my face towards him. He must have seen my dilemma in my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" He rambled, concern coloring his tone.

I took a deep breath and decided to just tell him, clichés be damned.

"I love you," I said softly.

A breathtaking smile took over his features and he scooped me up in his arms and pulled my face to his.

"Oh Bella. I love you, too." He accentuated his words with gleeful kisses. I giggled at his playfulness and returned his kisses.

We cuddled in the bed and talked about nothing in particular. I noticed how late it was and worried that he needed to go home.

"Stay?" I asked shyly.

"For as long as you'll have me."

We didn't get much sleep that night.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**So… I'm going to go hide and wait for your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12 Honey Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I am, however, going to coin the phrase 'Honey Hole' and dedicate it to kymclark kylapricky danielgale and squalloogal, in lieu of a certain *ahem* twitter conversation about Daniel Gale's long and agile fingers, and comfy top bunk. **

**Come play with us on Twitter, we be some crazy bitches. PinkHoodie85**

**Oh, before I forget. Dear Anonymous reviewer from Ch. 5… Mine are 6lbs. Each.**

**

* * *

**

"_So where the eph were you all weekend, B? You and Edward totally bounced on Friday night without so much as a 'see you later', and then you don't call, write, send smoke signals- nothin' all weekend!" Rosalie chided her co-host._

"_Oh, well uh, Edward and I just kind of hung out at the apartment. You know just kept it real chill since last week was so busy. Edward was really buried at work," Bella rambled._

"_Yeah, you're full of crap, B. He was busy this weekend, too," Rosalie paused dramatically._

**-(ROSALIE) queued ARTIST: Marvin Gaye 'Lets Get It On'- **

"_Busy burying himself in your Honey Hole!" Rosalie guffawed._

_Emmett's groan rumbled over the airwaves. "Aaaand, that's my queue to leave."_

"_We'll send Drew B out when we're finished," Rosalie said before turning her attention back to Bella. "So, Bella… It took you about 2 months to bed Dr. Cullen, what say you to his performance, was it worth the wait?"_

_Unbeknownst to either of the co-host, Drew B sat in the sound booth with a scowl on his face, silently fuming over this new development._

"_Ok, first, stop calling my vag a honey hole, it's gross. Secondly, yes, it was very worth it." A goofy grin split Bella's face in half, her heart rate increasing from the memory of this weekend, alone._

"_Yeah yeah… tell us more about your encounter with that Red-headed slut." Rosalie goaded._

"_Oh Em Gee, Rose. I swear this *BEEP* was asking for it. E and I were totally having a moment and she bounces up 'Like, ohmigawd! Edward! Is that you?' No, it's the Muffin Man… like you didn't already know it was him?"_

"_The Muffin Man? You're ranting and the best you can come up is 'The Muffin Man'" Drew B scoffed._

"_It seems fitting to me, now that I think about it," Rosalie mused._

"_How do you figure?" Drew B retorted._

"_Well, by the way Bella's walking like she rode in on a horse, I'd say he knows how to handle her muffin!" Rosalie guffawed._

"_Oh, for *BEEP* sake!" Drew B shouted and stormed out of the booth._

_Rosalie and Bella's laughter came to an abrupt stop._

"_What's his problem?" Rosalie wonders._

"_Uh… I'm not sure. He's been acting kind of weird all week," Bella mumbled, though she had more than a vague incantation as to what the intern's issue was._

"_What do you mean weird?" Rosalie asked._

_Before Bella could answer Emmett stormed in with a red face and droped down on to his stool and roughly put his headphones on._

"_It's time for Headphone Karaoke," Emmett ground out, a bit harsher than the girls were ready for._

**-(EMMETT) queued ARTIST: NKOTB 'Please Don't Go Girl'-**

_And with that, The Morning Show continued with no further mention of Dr. Edward Cullen._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Edward, whose jeans were unbuttoned and was gloriously without a shirt, had me pinned to the couch with his hands ready to pull off my panties when Alice and Rosalie burst through the door and charged in to the living room. Poor Edward was so startled that he fell off the couch with a painful thud as I tried, quite unsuccessfully, to cover my bare breast with my hands.

"Oh, shit… Sorry!" Rosalie at least had the decency to look embarrassed and turned to face away from us.

Alice just slammed her hands on her hips and charged on.

"BELLA! You will never ever, EH-VER guess what I am about to tell you!"

Edward grumbled unintelligibly and handed me my shirt before he shuffled out of the room with hunched shoulders and boo boo face. I gave him an apologetic smile, and then turned my attention to Alice.

"Let's hear it," I told her as I shrugged on my shirt.

Rosalie spun around with a blinding smile and was bouncing in time with Alice.

…

…

…

"Someone fuckin' tell me already!"

"DANIEL GALE is coming to America!" Alice squeed.

I jumped to my feet on top of the couch.

"WHAT?"

Rosalie nodded her head, "Yep, _The Bad Mother's Handbook_ is FINALLY being released here in The States… _In theaters_!"

"When? When?" I started bouncing along with them.

"This weekend!" Alice and Rose screamed together.

Squeals of joy bounced off the walls of my apartment. Rosalie, Alice, and I held hands and jumped on my couch.

"What."

"The."

"Fuck?"

The three of us turned around to face our three boys standing across the room with bewildered faces.

"Where are her pants?" Jasper asked Edward out of the side of his mouth.

I looked down and, sure enough! I'm standing there in all my ruffled pantied glory for all to see. I jumped down from the couch, grabbed my jeans and tried to pull them on. I hopped on one foot while trying to push the other through the leg hole. This proved to be quite the feat, as the legs of the jeans had been partially turned inside out from when Edward took them off of me. Things took a turn for the worse when I tripped over my own two feet and fell with no grace to the floor, my jeans only up to my knee on my right leg.

"Ow…" I groaned, rubbing my butt.

Chortles of laughter burst forth from my "friends". _Fuckers_.

"Baby, are you ok?" Edward crouched down beside me, shielding me from view as I scampered in to my pants.

"Yes, thank you." I took his proffered hand and he pulled me up off the floor, kissing my knuckles and gazing lovingly into my eyes.

"Yeeeeah… So, who is Daniel Gale and why are our ladies squealing over him and his impending arrival?" Edward asked.

"You see, young Edward," Emmett started as he clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder," Our lovely ladies here have a thing for nerds. And Daniel Gale is like, the king of all nerds."

"Stuttering nerves," Rosalie said dreamily.

"Endearing awkwardness," Alice giggled.

"And thick, black framed glasses," I sighed.

"He's the lust of our lives, ladies," Rose concluded.

The three of us huddled together and stared off in the distance, wistful of our beloved Mr. Gale.

"Ahem." Our attention snapped over to our boys, all with their arms crossed over their chest.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Emmett continued, "They treat it almost like the freaking Rocky Horror Picture show and dress up. Well, with Rose and Bella… and I now assume Alice, too. They've watched The Bad Mother's Handbook on the internet a million times."

"Eddie boy, you will not recognize these lovely young ladies," Jasper added, waving his arm over us like Vana White.

"So we've already got our tickets for tomorrow, the 3:00pm matinee showing at Muvico. I figure we can get there at noon to make sure we get good seats," Alice rattled off quickly.

I nodded my head, contemplating if 3 hours would be enough time.

"You're showing up 3 hours early to a movie?" Edward pouted.

"These bitches be crazy, Edward. You don't even know! Fights may break out, I'm taking my mace with me just in case," Alice thrust an accusing finger at her brother.

"I might need to bring my taser," Rosalie mumbled thoughtfully.

"I will throw elbows," I said decidedly, extending and contracting my arms to test my reflexes.

The girls and I took a few moments to strategize and the boys… well I wasn't really paying attention to what the boys were doing. We had more important matters at hand. Daniel Gale, people. _Daniel Gale_. Emmett was the one to interrupt us as soon as we pulled up a map of the theater on the internet to point out the emergency exits in case the need to immediate departure was required.

"Rose, Bells, it's time to get going to Blue Martini."

Everyone look over to the clock that showed it being 5:30pm. _Damn_, Edward and I had been on the road to some afternoon delight.

"Uh, we'll just meet you guys there. I have to um… take a shower and get dressed and what not…" I rambled.

Alice caught on quickly and grabbed Jasper's hand to pull him out of the apartment, chucking up a 'deuce' on her way out. Rosalie smirked knowingly and mouthed 'Honey Hole' before making up some kind of excuse about needing to find a colorful sweater before tomorrow.

Once the door clicked shut I grabbed Edward by the front of his pants, as he was still shirtless, and dragged him to the bedroom. With strength from God knows where, I tossed his ass on to the bed and wasted no time in crawling up to the button fly of his jeans. Those buttons were no match for my determination. Trust. Once I had him in my hand I grinned wickedly up at him. His eyes were dark, his breathing was harsh, and his jaw was slack. I placed a soft kiss just below his belly button and trailed my way down, careful not to touch where I'm sure he wanted me most.

"Bella," he croaked out.

I took pity on my devastatingly handsome boy and took him in my mouth fully without any warm up.

"Oh _fuck_ Bella!" I hummed around him, causing him to hiss.

I used one hand to pump what wouldn't fit in time with my mouth while the other massaged his balls. I sucked hard and pumped fast, we were on a time limit after all, and let my teeth scrape gently along the sides and nipped the tip. His impossibly hard cock and deep rep head told me that he was close. I fisted him with both hands and wrapped my lips around the tip. Tightening my grip, I twisted my hands in opposite directions and sucked quick pulses, swirling my tongue randomly.

"Oh my… _f-fuck_ Bel-laaa," Edward shot his hot release in my mouth and I swallowed it quickly.

Once I had him buttoned back up I gave him a searing kiss, hopped off the bed and skipped to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, baby! We've gotta go!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Bells, I need you and Drew B to go to the station and get the mixing desk. Tyler forgot to load it. I wouldn't ask, but you're the only besides Rose and me that has the security codes."

We had been at the Blue Martini for a total of fifteen minutes when Emmett came up to me to tell me I had to drive 20 minutes alone in a creepy kidnapper van with Drew B. With our history, combined with recent developments of his behavior, this was bound to be awkward.

Edward was at a table eating with Alice and Jasper when I caught up with him. He must have noticed my unease because he jumped out of his seat when he saw me coming and met me halfway across the floor.

"Are you ok, baby? What's wrong?" he rubbed my arms and crouched down to look me in the eye.

"I'm fine. I've got to go to the station to get some equipment. I'll be back in like, 45 minutes. Ok?"

"Yeah, of course. Do you want me to come with you? I don't want you to have to lug heavy stuff around." His brow furrowed in concern.

"Uh… no, it's alright. Drew B is coming with me, so he'll do all the heavy lifting," I told him hesitantly.

A dark emotion flashed in his eyes, and a dark brooding expression settled on his face.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Edward, really its fine. We'll be back before you know it. Stay here and finish your meal," I said trying to placate him.

"I'll walk you to the van."

Drew B was already waiting by the van when we got to the service alley. Just as I turned to tell Edward goodbye, he pulled me to his chest and, basically, fucked my mouth with his tongue. Not that I minded. His fingers tangled in my hair while the other hand pulled me by the ass to press against his hardness. When we separated we were both gasping for air like fish out of water. I blinked slowly, my dazed gaze slowly drifting up to Edward's face. _Oh for fucks sake!_ He was looking over my shoulder with a smug grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, mumbled a "See you later" and made my way to the van. Drew B and his scowl walked around to the driver's side and before long, we were on our way.

Drew B kept huffing and sighing and it was getting on my damn nerves.

"Have you got something to say, Andrew?" Only I was allowed to call him Andrew, and I had stopped since we stopped our little… whatever.

"Yeah B, I do! He might as well have pissed on you back there, you know that?" his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I never treated you that way, Bella. Like you were some fucking _possession_ to own!"

"Edward's not stupid, Andrew. He's sees the way you look at me, you're not discreet. I thought we were over this shit."

"I'm going to fight to get you back Bella," he stated with pure determination.

"Drew…"

"_ANDREW_, Bella. You've always called me Andrew."

"Not since back then. And anyway, you can't 'get back' what you never had. We were never together-together, we just _were_. Besides," I lowered my voice, "Edward is it for me."

_Soooo_ not the thing to say, apparently.

"WHAT!" What the fuck do you mean he is 'it' for you?" Andrew raged. "You've been with the guy, what? 3 months now? That's hardly enough to figure out if you want to spend the rest of your life with someone. Hell, B, you were with me for damn near a year and you kept our shit a secret!"

"We were never together Andrew!" I yelled. "We just… I don't know. I cared about you, I still do, but not like I care about Edward. I love Edward. You and me… we were just a means to an end for each other, and when you told me you had feelings for me that I knew I couldn't return I knew it wasn't right to keep it up."

We arrived at the station just then and I bolted from the van. I pounded the security code into the system. I was so aggravated. The thing with Andrew… DREW B was close to two years ago. Now that I'm with someone and genuinely happy he wants to bring this shit up? I stewed silently while Drew B loaded the mixer into the van. My stance, which was visibly defensive, was enough to keep him from attempting any further discussion. Until we got back in the van.

"I don't like who you've become since you've been with _him_," Drew B said with disgust.

"Like what? A more confident version of myself? Bella 2.0 doesn't do it for ya? You always repressed me, Drew. If I wasn't a stuttering, fumbling, hot mess you were always trying to keep me that way. 'Oh, Bella, don't you think that shirt it too tight?' 'B, do you really think it'd be a good idea to do a summer abroad with what your mother is going through right now?' You blew a fuckin' gasket if any of the guys at school or events even looked at me. You say that you weren't as possessive as Edward, but you were. You were worse, you never supported me, encouraged me, or anything like that!"

"You belong with me, Bella," he stated as a matter of fact as he pulled into the service alley.

"No, _Drew_, I don't." With that I left him to unload on his own and went to find Edward.

I spotted him at a table next to the DJ table with Alice and Jasper. I made myself comfy on his lap without any preamble. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face in my hair.

"Mmmm, I missed you," he mumbled lowly so only I could hear.

"I missed you, too," I told him and rested my head on his shoulder.

After about twenty minutes I heard Jake over the speakers telling everyone that he had a special guest playing a song for someone in the bar. I wasn't aware of anything of the sort on our set list so I turned towards the stage, curious as to whom it was.

Drew B was setting up with his guitar and nodded to Jake to start some track on the boards.

"This song is for the one I let get away." Drew B looked me straight in the eyes and started singing. The Spill Canvas… one of my favorite bands.

Yeah he's a looker,  
but I really think it's guts that matter most.  
I displayed them for you,  
strewn out about from coast to coast.

I am easily make believe,  
just dress me up in what you want me to be.  
I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now.

I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.

In my daydreams, in my sleep,  
infatuation turning into disease.  
You could cure me, see all you have to do now  
is please try.  
Give it your best shot and try.  
All I'm asking for is love,  
but you never seem to have enough.

I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short  
to get caught up in all this stuff  
when I just want you to love me back,  
why can't you just love me back?

Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you)  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you)  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you just love)

I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short  
to get caught up and all mixed up  
when I just want you to love me back,  
why can't you just love me back?

Why won't you just love me back?

Why can't you just love me back?

The crowd applauded and he thanked then, stepping off the stage with one last longing look in my direction.

"What the fuck was that, B?" Edward growled. His grip on my thigh had gotten reasonably tighter.

"Um, Drew B and I kinda had a thing two years ago and turns out he's not over it. But I was never in it… so it doesn't matter," I told him.

Edward shook his head and gave me a pointed look.

"I know, E. You told me so, whatever. Can we just move on?"

He nodded and gave me a teasing kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I grinned.

Our night was uneventful after the shit with Drew B, save for some eye rolls and pissy sighs from his side of the DJ table. At the end of the night the girls and I confirmed our plans for the movie tomorrow, with Alice's strict instructions that I go straight to bed with "no funny business".

I walked out of Edward's bathroom to find him already in bed, holding the blanket up for me in invitation. I crawled in and snuggled up to him. His hand snaked up my thigh and he brushed his fingertips under the hem of my boyshorts. He stroked the crease where my leg met my pelvis with a gentle caress.

"I know Alice said 'no funny business', but I have to touch you Bella," he whispered desperately.

I bit my lip and gave him a shy smile. He returned it with a cocky grin and slipped his fingers between my wet folds. I gasped and pushed further into his hand. I gripped the back of his neck and pulled his lips roughly to mine, whimpering when his fingers entered me, and then deepened our kiss. Edward pumped his fingers in and out of me and pressed incessantly on my clit. I was grinding on his hand and rubbing my chest against his, clawing and him to bring his closer. Tension was building in my stomach and I was desperate for release. Edward removed his fingers, my frustrated growl cut off by the feel of his tongue on my aforementioned throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Oh Edward… so good," I gasped, taking a firm grip on his hair. He added his fingers back in to the mix and worked at a rapid pace.

"oh god, oh god, ohhhhhh ssshhhhhhitttt!" My orgasm ripped me in half, and I was not quiet about it.

Edward joined me back up at the pillows while my body came back down to join him amongst the living. I lolled my head to the side to catch the smug smile on his beautiful face.

"I love you," I whispered.

His smile got impossibly bigger.

"I love you, too."

xXxXxXxXxX

"Oh my fuck. What the _Hale_ are you wearing, Rosalie?" Alice was aghast over the hideous sweater Rosalie walked in.

Alice and I were sitting front and center in the theater an hour before the movie was to start when Rose showed up.

"This is the closest thing I could find to Daniel Gale's rainbow sweater," she said, pulling at the hem.

Alice and I nodded in understanding. _Sigh_. The Rainbow Sweater. A generational icon, if you ask me.

"Well at least your shoes match!" I pointed out cheekily.

Before Rose could claim her seat the theater attendant came in and told us that we had to wait outside the theater so they could clean it.

"But we've been here for two hours! We'll lose our seats!" Alice cried.

"I'm sorry miss; it will only take a few moments."

Alice stomped out of the theater and stood guard within inches of the door. Rosalie and I were eyeing up the competition that had started to show. There had to have been 40 people out here. Alice pulled us in to a tight huddle and whispered forcefully.

"Ok, Here is the plan. I will dash in there to reclaim our seats, you two cover me cuz you're fierce bitches." Rosalie and I nodded affirmatively.

"What the fuck, Rose?" Alice gasped before slapping Rosalie's drink out of her hand and in to the trash. "Drink Cut Off was two hours ago! No Potty During Handbook!"

Rosalie looked to me for help, but all I could give her was a 'what the eph were you thinking' face. We resumed our wait for the cleaning to be finished in strategic silence. Rosalie started talking to some other girls who were in line, telling them how Daniel Gale could drink from her 'honey hole' anytime, I internally rolled my eyes. I noticed some country mother fuckers trying to inch their way in front of us, attempting to get better spots for their girlfriends. I looked them dead in the eye with my full on 'bitch face'.

"I. Will. Throw. Elbows."

The theater attendants exited then and everyone rushed the door. I saw a flash of black and Alice was gone.

"Go, Alice go!" I shouted. Rosalie and I pushed our way through the doors. We came around the corner are there sat Alice, in our original seats, with her feet propped up on the bar in front of her. Rose and I paused to applaud our friends' SWAT moves and settled in next to her.

About a third of the way in to the movie people started to get up to go to the bathroom, having to walk right in front of us to get to the exit. Alice, Rosalie, and I would sigh at the distraction and refocus on the movie. After about the tenth person, a petite blonde girl giggling with her little friend in tow, Alice had finally had enough.

"Wh-what… What the hell is this?" she whisper-yelled, "Sit the fuck down!"

The girls scurried back to their seats with alarmed expressions.

No one else needed to use the bathroom for the rest of the movie.

xXxXxXxXx

I was unlocking the door to my apartment when I heard Edward's door open up behind me. With a smile I turned to him and my jaw hit the floor.

There in the doorway was my schmexy boyfriend.

Wearing nothing but boxer briefs and a cocky grin.

And thick, black rimmed glasses.

* * *

**A/N**

**Click my links, bitches. I won't tell you again ;o)**

**READ THIS- Daniel Gale: Cumming to America by ****danielgaleh00rs**

**So, the movie scene? Totally happened between me, my neighbor Sheila, and my best friend Kelloryn when we went to go see New Moon. Sheila was our SWAT girl, I was throwing elbows, and Kelloryn was telling bitches to sit the fuck down. I started the potty rule, which originated with Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince, the saying was 'No Potty During Potter". You can use it. ;o)**


	13. Chapter 13 They Say It's Your Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Man, oh man. You ladies love you some Daniel Gale, huh? Kinky whores! *chuckles***

**Stealing stories? No bueno. So, please don't take mine. **

***Exploding knuckes* to the lovely secamimom for being reviewer number 100!**

**Please read the A/N at the end. I got sumthin' ta show ya! (10 points to whoever can tell me what that's from)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Bella? What's wrong, my love?"

I quickly wiped the tears from my face as Edward sat down on the couch next to me. I was looking at old family photo albums filled to the brim with pictures of trips to the zoo, backyard bar-b-ques, and holidays.

"I just miss my mom," I told him with a watery smile and a shrug.

He smiled softly at me and kissed my cheeks, taking the tears away with his lips.

"What step is she on now? You're able to write her letters now, right?"

"She's doing really well, actually. She's on step 4 or 5. I just wish I could see her. To have the visual reassurance that she is well. God, you saw how rough she was when we took her to Orchid's." I wiped a few more tears away. I was starting to get all stuffed up from the crying. A headache was the last thing I needed.

"Ugh, can we talk about something else?" I begged.

"Ok, your birthday is in a few weeks. What would you like to do?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I deadpanned.

He laughed. _LAUGHED_.

"Oh, come on, Bella. At least let me take you to dinner?" He unleashed his boo boo face and I was done for.

"Ok, dinner would be nice." I could only stare, dazzled by his triumphant grin.

"We could invite the others, too, if you'd like? Just an intimate dinner party," Edward suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I beamed. It made me warm and tingly to see how well he knew me.

"Tell me about this picture, here," He said, pointing to a picture of me and my mom when I was around three years old.

She was all dressed up for an event with the Police Force with daddy. She had her hair in an elegant up do, and a flowing gown, I was dressed in my Rainbow Brite pajamas wearing her high heeled shoes that were obviously too big. Mom was crouched down and tilting my chin up to apply her lipstick to my lips. I sighed, lost in nostalgia.

"My parents were going to a charity ball for the Officer's. I remember watching my mom getting all gussied up. She was so excited. I begged for hours to go with them, and only relented when Emmett said he'd dance with me, and my mom said she'd help me get dressed up." I ran my fingers lightly over the photograph.

"Daddy put one of his old uniform shirts on Emmett and tried to tame his hair," I chuckled at the memory. "Em picked a dandelion for me and everything. We danced to 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion. He let me dance on top of his feet." I turned the page to the picture of Emmett and me dancing.

Edward burst into violent guffaws when he saw the picture.

"_That's_ Emmet?" He asked, pointing to the picture.

"Yeah…" I giggled. "Emmett had fire engine red hair, just like mom, until he was about 12 or 13. It went to the dark brown he has now when he hit puberty."

"Wow," Edward said, reining his laughter in.

I was done reminiscing, it hurt too much.

"Do you wunna watch a movie?" I asked him.

"Sure, baby. What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmmm… want to watch The Sandlot?"

"I've never seen it."

"WHAT?" _How could this be?_

"What's it about?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows in question.

"The Babe."

"A girl?" He was completely perplexed.

"A girl," I scoffed. "Yeah, yeah you were. Your tongue was hangin' outta your head! You were swoonin' 'Oh, Wendy Peffercorn…'" My quotes came to a halt at his incredulous face.

"Uh… what?"

"You're killing me, Smalls!"

"Who is 'Smalls'?"

I groaned in response and just carried about setting up the movie.

We snuggled up on my couch as I introduced Edward to the awesomeness of Yeah-Yeah, Squints, Smalls, Benny, and The Beast.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was groaning in my bed and slapping around the end table, trying to turn off my alarm. _Oh, Piss off 4:30am!_

Once I had it turned off, I cracked open one eye to take in my surroundings. _Nobody is in a hurry to wake up this early in the morning._ A piece of paper fluttering from the wind of the ceiling fan caught my attention. There was an origami swan sitting on top of a note next to my alarm clock.

_My Bella,_

_Good morning, my love. I knew you had to get up early for work, so I took the liberty of tucking you in. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you until Monday night. I hate that I have to work long hours this weekend. Send me a, what do you call them? A "shout out"? Send me a 'shout out' over the air tonight when you're at Blue Martini._

_I love you,_

_E_

_Overtime shifts, booo_. I sighed and picked up the origami swan. _How freaking sweet is he?_ I placed the origami swan on the tip of my nose and day-dreamed until I realized what a fucking nut I must look like. _There you have it, Sawn. You're officially dickmatized. _

No argument here, Inner Monologue! Have you seen, or better yet, FELT that thing? Yes. Yes you have. Case. In. Point.

_Aaaaand, now I'm talking to myself._

I hauled my love sick ass out of bed and in to the shower.

Three hours later I was slipping on my headphones back on and chugging down my venti Caramel Macchiato.

"_It's ready," Drew B announced when the Morning show came back on the air._

"_Yes!" Emmett fist pumped and trotted over to the treadmill that was set up just outside the studio doors. "Let's do this, B!"_

_Bella took her headphones off and picked up the camera before joining Emmett in the office and checking the equipment._

"_Turn this mic on, Drew B."_

_Drew B growled under his breath at Bella going back to referring to him by his stage name._

'_Hello? Can ya hear me now, Rose? Drew B?" Emmett tested the mic's levels. He stood up straight, "How is it from this distance? Are we good?"_

"_Yeah, we got'cha," Rosalie informed. "Hopping on a Treadmill: Take one!"_

"_Alright," Bella started as she programmed the speed of the treadmill, "Treadmill is started…"_

_Emmett started to walk slowly, "Ok… we're at 2 mph. Just go with it for 2 miles, Rose?"_

"_Whatever…"_

"_Rose? It kinda makes me a little nervous not having eye contact, could you maybe move to Bella's mic so I can see you? Kinda like my coach. I need a little support!"_

_Emmett continued walking at the 2 mph as Rosalie moved for a better visual._

"_You wunna maybe hop a little bit?" Bella suggested._

_Emmett hopped easily at his current pace, the sound of his heavy footfalls thumping on the rubber belt._

"_All day, baby! All day…"_

_Bella bumped up the speed to 5 mph and Emmett held on to the rails as he started to jog._

"_We're at 5 miles an hour," Bella stated._

_Emmett released the hand rails and continued to jog. He tried to hop but lost his footing and ended up hitting the emergency stop button._

"_You broke the treadmill!" Bella exclaimed._

"_No, I didn't!" Emmett defended._

"_Then what happened?"_

"_He hit the stop button," Drew B said, pointing to the handrail._

"_Oh… SORRY!" Emmett cried when the studio was all in an uproar._

"_Take One… and a half!" Rosalie shouted._

_Bella fired up the treadmill again, bringing it up to 6 mph this time._

"_Oh. My. Gosh." Emmett mumbled, taking note of the increased speed and started to run. "Ok, I'm full out running now."_

_Bella boosted it up to 6.5mph and stifled a laugh at seeing Emmett's large form pound the treadmill._

"_Ok, start hopping Emmet," Bella encouraged._

_Emmett lifted one leg and tried to keep up the pace without putting his hands on the rail. He hopped a solid three times before he lost his footing and fell on his butt, the belt flinging him off the back._

"_Oh, OH!" Bella covered her mouth in an emotion somewhere between amusement and concern._

_Upon seeing that Emmett was, in fact, alright, the studio erupted in to laughter._

"_Oh, Rosie," Emmett groaned, holding his hip as he crawled back to the treadmill, barely able to contain his own laughter._

"_Maybe we shouldn't do this," Rosalie cautioned. "That speed kinda sneaks up on you."_

"_We gotta try it again, though- my technique was off!"He said, shaking his head._

_The co-host exchanged glances before shrugging and proceeding with the stunt. Bella and Emmett resumed their respective places on, and next to, the treadmill._

"_Take two! And, if it goes anywhere near the way take one did…. Take three, also," Rosalie commented._

_Bella started Emmett off slow, with Rosalie providing commentary throughout the process for the listeners._

"_Ok, here we go," Bella told Emmett._

_Emmett started hopping as soon as the speed got to 2 miles per hour, thinking he, too, could work up to the pace. His hopping was strong and balanced._

"_Oh, here we go!" Bella said, thinking that maybe this just might work._

"_Yesss," Emmett hissed. "I got this, I got this, I got this…"_

"_Alright, I'm bumping it up to 6," Bella said as she increased the speed._

_Emmett was able to keep pace until it hit 5pmh. _

"_HOLY…"_

_Emmett fell backwards, flat on his back, and flew head first into the office behind him._

"_OOOOOOH!" Bella cried, running to check on her brother._

_Emmett quickly rolled over and jumped up to his feet to start walking back to the treadmill._

"_It does something, man. I get in to the groove, and then as soon as... I'm tellin' ya!" He cried when he saw everyone in variable states of humor. _

_Seeing the treading still running, as Bella had not turned it off, Emmett trotted over and stepped on to the steps that ran next to the belt, shuffling up to the front._

"_Keep it goin', keep it goin'…."_

_Emmett started hopping while holding on to the rails. Once he found a steady rhythm, he let go of the rails and was able to keep up._

"_Oh, I'm back! I'm back!" Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

_As soon as the words left his cocky mouth, Emmett under hopped and tripped, falling face first. His whole upper body slammed into the control panel, breaking the screen off._

"_OOOOO! Tuck 'n roll, Em! Tuck 'n roll!" Bella screamed as she watched her brother's body bounce off the panel and fall._

_Emmett hit the belt with an 'OOF' before being tossed head over heels off the treadmill._

_He lay face down on the carpet, catching his breath for a few seconds, before popping back up._

"_Take Four!" He boomed with authority, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck._

_Bella started the machine and brought it up to full speed, 6 mph._

"_Here we go, Rose," Em murmured._

_He hesitated before hopping on… and getting thrown off._

"_Do you see where he's going wrong, Rose?" Drew B asked._

_Before an answer could be produced, Emmett dashed back to the rungs of the treadmill._

"_One more time! Goonie's never say die!"_

_He was, surprisingly, able to keep a good, steady pace._

"_I'm back, baby. I'm back," Emmett said easily, holding his palms up and shrugging._

_Then, slowly, the treadmill came to a stop._

"_What the hell?" Emmett asked_

"_You pushed the stop button," Bella pointed out._

"_No, I didn't!"_

"_Whatever! Take five," Rosalie called._

_Bella fired up the machine back up to 6 mph. Emmett, again, stood on the side rungs. He rolled and tucked his pant legs up._

"_To provide more freedom to move," he explained to the confused faces._

"_It's at 6.6 mph," Emmett stated, bouncing in place._

"_6.6!" Rose repeated._

_Emmett took a deep breath and jumped on. He quickly lost his footing and grabbed the rails, only to let go just as quick, so not to stop the time clock._

"_NOPE! You touched 'em!" Bella fist pumped._

"_Damnit!" Emmett said, falling and skinning his knee in the process._

"_Is it over?" Emmett pouted, defeated._

"_Yes," Rose said simply._

_A collective 'Awwwww' sounded through the airwaves._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A few weeks had passed since the 'Hopping on a Treadmill' debacle of 2010. Edward was due to pick me up for my birthday dinner in a few minutes. He didn't give me very much information, just that I needed to wear a semi formal black and white dress and that we were meeting everyone at a restaurant.

So, here I stood, in my black and white printed dress. I added a hot pink sash to sass it up. It is _my_ birthday after all. I had also selected a pair of heels that matched the sash.

I walked over to stand in front of the mirror and twirled in a circle. I was surprisingly excited to go to dinner with everyone. I wonder if everyone else had been given a dress code, too.

The knock at the door triggered my heart to jump into my throat. I smoothed my hair and dress down once more before walking to the door. I took a deep breath and turned the knob.

_Holyfuckingshit._

Edward was wearing a suit.

Edward.

In a suit.

_Sigh._

Edward seemed to be in a similar state of shock. I ran my hand over the top of my dress to make sure nothing of significance was hanging out. My movement snapped him out of his- whatever, and he raised his hand to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"Bella," he squeaked before clearing his throat, "Bella, you are… a vision."

I bit my lip and felt my face flush as I toed the carpet with my shoe.

"Thank you, Edward. You look very handsome tonight," I said, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Won't you come in?" I opened the door wider and waved my hand into the apartment.

Edward hesitated, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets, and looked off to the side. He suddenly looked very uncertain.

"Edward?" I asked in a small voice. "What…"

He held out his hand towards something to the side of my door. A figure stepped into his side, and he pulled her in close with his arm around her shoulder.

I was frozen. I could not have moved even if the whole fucking building had gone up in perilous flames.

_What the…_

My gaze darted between Edward and the new addition, trying to make sense of what I was seeing.

My heart rate quickened and the sound pounded in my ears, my stomach sank to my feet, and my breathing stopped momentarily before breaking out in to harsh gasps.

I covered my lax jaw with my hand as I felt and saw stinging tears fill my vision.

**xXxXxXxXx**

We had gotten to the French restaurant, L'Escalier, before the rest of the crew and were seated in a private corner near the ballroom. The low, golden glow of the chandeliers and ornamental wall sconces cast a romantic luminosity throughout the dining hall. Rich fabrics hugged plush curved banquette-style sofas that wrapped delicately around cloth covered tables set with crystal and silver settings to create a seductive ambiance of exclusive elegance.

The Breakers signature restaurant, L'Escalier, was the recipient of the coveted AAA Five Diamond Award and also received Wine Spectator's highest honor, its Grand Award, every year since its inception in 1981.

Basically, we're all going to look like a barrel full of fucking monkeys in this place.

The three of us had just taken our seats when I heard Emmett.

"MOM!"

I looked at my mother, sitting to my right and gave her a glorious smile. She got up and hugged Emmett tightly. While they were having their moment, I turned to Edward.

"I love you so much, thank you again for bringing my mom." I kissed him sweetly.

It wasn't enough. I ran my hand up to cup his jaw while my tongue slid across his bottom lip. He opened up to me immediately, his tongue melting against mine. I pushed my hand further back to tangle in his hair at the nape of his neck and Edward reached across my body to pull me closer by my hip.

"Ahem," a non distinct throat cleared.

We broke apart reluctantly and turned to the rest of our friends and family who all had amused looks on their faces. Well, except for Emmett; he was determinedly looking at something else.

I gave them all a sheepish smile and got up to hug our new arrivals. Everyone wished me a 'Happy Birthday', and Rose and Alice shoved gift bags and wrapped boxes in to my arms. We all settled back down at the table and instantly Alice started bouncing in place, her eyes darting from me to Edward, then to Renee and back.

"So…" she started, "How did this come about?"

"Well, I just got to level 6," mom stated proudly. "I guess Edward had put in a call to Orchid's and had this little outing arranged. When he came to pick me up this afternoon he had this nice dress, these shoes and stuff. The nurses helped me with my hair and makeup." She turned to Edward, fighting away tears.

"Thank you again. Words cannot describe how happy I am that Bella has you in her life." She wiped a wayward tear from her cheek.

Edward pulled me closer and kissed my temple, "I'm lucky to have her, Renee."

Sniffles came from all of us girls, and Jasper and Emmett awkwardly cleared their throats.

We placed our orders and sat around chatting about past birthdays, and catching up on Renee's recovery. I took the time to look over my mom. She definitely looked better. Her skin had a healthy glow, she wasn't stuttering or shaking anymore, her eyes were clear, and she no longer looked defeated. Pride swelled in my heart for her.

When Edward showed up at my door with my mom, I could hardly breathe. We were both crying and hugging and squealing, and ended up having to fix our makeup and keep a cool compress to our faces on the ride here. I couldn't believe Edward had gone to such lengths for me. Just a few weeks ago I was crying to him about missing my mother and now, here she is! He had to orchestrate special privileges in order to get Renee out for the night and he willingly jumped through those hoops. For me.

Noticing that everyone else's attention was otherwise diverted, I leaned in close to Edward, pulling him down to me further by his tie, and tipped my head up to his ear.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard tonight," I whispered.

His eyes bugged out of his head and his breath hitched, causing him to choke on his saliva. Edward started hacking and coughing while I patted his back and handed him his water glass, smirking.

All eyes turned to us, etched with concern. Edward finally regained his composure and wiped his mouth before turning to gape at me. I smiled innocently up at him and he just shook his head, trying to hide his cheeky grin. _Oh yeah, he likes it._

"So anyway," Emmett picked up his story where he left off, "Bella rips her shirt off and starts screaming her head off, running around in circles!"

"What?" I half-screech, not having any fucking idea why my brother is telling everyone I disrobed.

"Weren't you listening? Remember that one birthday of yours when you were like, 7 or 8, and you thought I put a spider down your shirt?" he chuckled. "Man that was awesome. You were wearing a training bra, even though you didn't need to."

"Emmett called them 'ant bites'," Renee giggled from behind her napkin.

I rolled my eyes as everyone laughed at my expense.

As we were finishing dessert an orchestra started playing in a small room off to the side of the dining room. Emmett perked up and held out his hand to me.

"May I dance with the birthday girl?" he smiled.

I giggled and nodded, taking his hand. He hoisted me up and led me to the edge of the floor.

"Wait here," he mumbled before walking over to the orchestra. He spoke briefly with the conductor, who nodded, before walking back over to me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said as strings of Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me' wafted about the ballroom.

I gasped and looked up at Emmett who had a beaming proud smile on his face.

"Oh, Emmett," I cried, and pulled him in to a fierce hug.

He lifted me up on to his shoes and began to lead me across the floor eloquently.

"Wow, you're dancing skills have improved, Em! I'm impressed!"

"Yeah, well yours haven't. I still have to cart your little ass around," he chuckled, but the brotherly love that radiated from him warmed me through and through.

He twirled me around the dance floor and dipped me when the song was coming to a close.

"Happy Birthday, Bells." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Edward walked up to us then with an apologetic smile, and placed his hand on the small of my back.

"I'm sorry, baby, but it's time to take your mom back to Orchid's."

Emmett shook hands with Edward, and then suddenly pulled him in to one of those awkward man-hug things. I said goodbye to the girls and Jasper, and then Edward escorted mom and me back to the car.

I rode in the back seat with my mom and held her hand the whole way. Edward told me to go ahead and walk my mom in to the centre while he handled the paperwork, so I could have a few minutes alone with her.

On our walk back to her room I told her how proud of her I was, and how much I love her. She showed me all the little crafts they did in her therapy sessions, and pictures of her and some staff members and other women in recovery. I could tell that she was proud of _herself_, and that was tremendously important. She fully believed in herself this time, that she could beat this addiction once and for all. We exchanged tearful 'I love you's' and hugged again before it was time for me to leave.

Edward was waiting for me in the lobby.

"Are you ready to go, Sweetheart?" he asked sweetly and held out his arm for me to take.

I hooked my arm in his crook of his elbow and just nodded, whipping away rogue tears, as he loaded me back into the car.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"I have something for you," Edward said once we'd entered my apartment, and reached in to his pocket. He turned me around so that I was facing away from him, pulled my hair to one side, and placed wet, open mouthed kissed along my shoulder and neck.

I felt something cool and metallic on my skin and brought my hand up to feel what it was. Edward clasped the necklace and I picked up the charm. It was a platinum origami swan charm on a platinum box chain.

"Oh, Edward!" I gasped, spinning around to face him, "It's beautiful."

"I love you, Bella. Happy Birthday," he said, and cupped my face between his hands and kissed me sweetly.

I looked up at him and smiled shyly. "You made my birthday perfect, Edward. I don't even…" I trailed off. I couldn't come up with any words to describe how thankful I was for what he did for me. But then I remembered that I didn't have to use words…

I slipped my hand down Edward's arm and took a hold of his wrist. I tugged him along with me to the living room and pushed him down to sit on the couch. He looked at me with questions and excitement in his eyes.

"I believe, Dr. Cullen," I started as I powered up my iPod, "That I once told you," I selected my song of choice, "that if you played your wooing cards right…" I looked over my shoulder at him.

Realization sparked in his eyes and he sat up a little straighter, rubbing his palms on his thighs and licking his lips.

The guitar riffs and seductive bass beats of TLC's 'Red Light Special' pumped through the speakers. With my back still turned towards him, I swayed my hips from side to side.

Take a good look at it  
Look at it now  
Might be the last time you'll  
Have a go round  
I'll let you touch it if you'd  
Like to go down  
I'll let you go further  
If you take the southern route

I gathered my hair, brought it over my shoulder and grasped the zipper on the back of my dress. I lowered the zipper so slowly that I could feel as each individual set of teeth unlocked, loosening its hold on my body.

Don't go too fast  
Don't go too slow  
You've got to let your body flow  
I like 'em attentive  
And I like 'em in control

I let the straps of my dress slip down my arms and pool at my feet, leaving me dressed only in my black lace bra and panties… and hot pink stiletto heels.

Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light

I turned around gradually to face him and was taken aback by his expression. Edward's eyes were almost completely black, his breathing harsh and ragged, his hands clawed at the couch cushions next to his thighs. I very nearly ripped the rest of my clothes off and just laid myself before him as an offering.

I know that you want me I can  
See it in your eyes  
You might as well be honest 'cause the  
Body never lies  
Tell me your secrets and I'll  
I'll tell you mine  
I'm fellin' quite sexy  
And I want you for tonight  
If I move too fast just let me know  
'Cause it means you move too slow  
I like some excitement  
And I like a man that goes

I strutted my way to stand in front of him and his hands twitched at his sides. Still rocking to the beat of the song, I ran my hands over my breast, across my ribcage and down my hips and thighs. The feeling of the skin to skin contact, even if it was my own, caused goose bumps to form over my skin. I bit my lip and let my head loll backward on my neck. I heard Edwards groan and shift around. At the feeling of his hands tugging me forward to him by my hips, I impulsively snapped my head forward so that I could see him.

Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light

Edward ran his nose over my very wet, panty covered center, and inhaled deeply before letting out a bottomless moan. My breath hitched when he trailed the flat of his tongue up to the waistband and took it between his teeth. He tugged my panties down to my knees where he took over with his hands to push them down to my ankles, where I then stepped out of them.

If you want me  
Let me know it  
I'll make time but  
You've got to show it  
If you need me  
I want to see  
But don't mistake me  
I don't want you down on your knees  
I need someone a real man  
I need someone who understands  
I'm a woman a real woman  
I know just what I want  
I know just who I am

When he leaned forward, I grabbed his hair in my fist and tugged his head back so I could look him in the eye.

"This is my show," I whispered, and pushed him by the shoulders so that he was sitting back against the couch.

I made quick work of the belt and zipper of his pants, as I was getting alarmingly desperate to feel him inside of me. While I was bent over, Edward took the opportunity to nuzzle his face between my breasts; kissing, licking, and nipping at the soft skin. I whimpered and ripped his pants and his underwear down his legs before crashing my lips to his and climbing onto his lap. Edward bit in to my lip only to sooth the sting away with a swipe of his slick tongue. I pawed frantically at the buttons on his shirt before just ripping it open and sending the buttons to scatter throughout my apartment. I scraped my nails down Edward's newly exposed chest, causing a chain reaction; Edward hissed out a breath and bucked his hips which brought his rock hard cock in direct contact with my over sensitive flesh, making me cry out in turn.

Our eyes locked for an intense moment. My body was trembling with want and need.

"Bella," Edward choked, "I need… I need to be inside you." His grip on my hips became deliciously painful.

I placed my hands on his broad shoulders to steady myself and moved into to position, hovering over him. Reaching down, I took hold of him and placed him at my entrance before sinking down slowly. _Ohhh…._ I let out a contented sigh, letting my head fall back, and started rocking my hips in time with the seductive pulse of the song.

"Oh, Bella…" Edward moaned. He met my hips, thrust for thrust, and used his hands to help guide me.

My whole being was filled to the brim; my body filled with his and my heart full of love for him. The emotions, coupled with the physical manifestation thereof, rocked my very soul. He took me by the heart and shattered it wide open, exposing me for what I was; hopelessly and unconditionally in love with this incarnation of my heart. He woke me up, broke me out of the haze where I would hide. I've never loved like this before, bearing all my heart and soul. It felt like I was finally living for the very first time.

I felt my body coil and moved with more purpose, my hands slipping off of Edward's sweat-slicked skin. He pulled me flush against him and encircled my waist with an iron vice hold. I slammed against him repeatedly, finally having the sense to dig my fingers into the cushions of the couch on either side of his head to provide leverage. He licked and suck he column of my neck, grunting and moaning.

"Edward… Mmmmmmm." He was hitting _that spot_. I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Cum for me, B. I can feel you. I can fucking feel you," Edward groaned through clenched teeth.

His words spurred on my climax and I was soaring.

"Oh! OH!...Unghhh."

Exactly three pumps later and Edward tumbled into nirvana with me, completely unable to form a coherent thought.

I lay there with my forehead resting on Edward's shoulder and his hands rubbing up and down my spine, both of us catching our breath and exchanging whispers of love.

Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, bitches. *grins* I totally suggest firing up your favorite music player and listening to that TLC song during that scene.**

**Ever wonder what's going through E's head? Guess what, he's on Twitter…. And he's a mouthy SOB! He doesn't always stay in character, so if you show him your panties, he **_**will**_** rip them off of you. Just ask KylaPricky! Go follow him (at)Medward_Cullen. You'd have know this a week ago if you were following me, (at)PinkHoodie85**

**Links to the Hopping on a Treadmill stunt, outfits, and Bella's necklace on my profile.**


	14. Chapter 14 Shake, Shake, Shake It

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**M'ladies! Two of you CALLED ME, because we're RL friends/family, and almost bitched me out for my mini-cliffie there in the middle of last chapter. Nice. You made me laugh **** . PS. The quote thingy from last chapter? It's from 'Up'.**

**Remember: Edward does NOT know that Bella is broadcasting the play-by-play. She sees this as a "therapy" or sorts, somewhere to vent. Radio DJ host spill their lives in the name of their profession.**

**Anywho- There's a video to go along with this one, don't watch it until I say so though, ok?**

**

* * *

**

"_Ohmigawd, Rose, I swear to Thomas Edison, I saw the light bulb go off above his head; complete with the though bubble and everything," Bella regaled with the story of the strip tease/couch sex event of her birthday the following Wednesday on the Morning Show, "As soon as I reminded him of the 'wooing cards' or whatever."_

_Rosalie chuckled, "You probably nearly gave the poor guy a heart attack!"_

"_He likes it," Bella gloated._

"_He should be here by now, shouldn't he?" Rosalie asked._

_Earlier, Emmett had announced that the girls were being banned from the sound booth and that Jasper and Edward were coming in for back up. In addition, this meant that Drew B and Edward would be in the same room together- a very small room. This made Bella a little nervous._

"_You're right. Maybe he's out there with Emmett already." _

"_Speak of the devil!" Rosalie exclaimed when Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's faces appeared behind the glass window of the sound booth._

_Bella prompted a commercial and the boys shuffled in. Rosalie and Bella helped get Edward and Jasper outfitted in headphones and in front of microphones. With 30 seconds left to air, Edward gripped and dipped Bella and gave her a searing kiss, eliciting cat calls and whoops from the studio- and one muffled curse word._

_Breathless and with a mega-watt smile, Bella brought the studio live from commercial break._

"_We have visitors," she sang._

"_Indeed, we have the monopoly of schmexy boys in the studio right now," Rosalie stated. "Intro, boys."_

_All eyes looked expectantly at the two new faces._

"_Oh, uh, I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend," Edward crooned over the airwaves. Unbeknownst to the co-hosts, involuntary kegel exercises were being done across the Palm Beaches at the sound of Edward's voice._

"_Hello, I'm Jasper, Edward's soon-to-be brother in law," Jasper said with a slight Texan twang._

"_Welcome, boys! What brings you to our little neck of the woods?" Rosalie asked._

"_We have man-stuff to discuss, so you ladies need to leave," Emmett informed._

_Bella and Rosalie looked at one another, then at Emmett, with matching 'what-the-fuck faces'. _

"_Would you ladies please be so kind as to allow us men folk to discuss upcoming events designed of a nature that will, hopefully, be enticing to one such a lady?" Jasper persuaded._

"_Absolutely," Rosalie said simply, tossing her headphones on the table. She then hopped off her stool and headed out the door. "Let's bounce, B."_

"_Oh, uh… ok." Bella scrambled out of her headphones and off the stool. "Wow, she's really bookin'." Bella kissed Edward goodbye, causing an exaggerated 'Awwww' from the others._

"_Wait, Rosie! Where's my kiss?" Emmett pouted, but Rosalie had already gone._

_Once the door had closed behind Bella and Emmett saw Alice shuffle the two girls away, throwing a thumbs up at Emmett, he turned back to the men in the room._

"_Ok men…" He started, and then paused dramatically. "We have gathered here today to discuss a very important matter." Tossing a quick glance at Edward, he brought up the soundboard._

**-EMMETT queued ARTIST: Dixie Cups 'Chapel of Love'- **

**xXxXxXxXx**

"So, what are we dressing up as for Halloween in a few weeks?" Alice asked.

"We're broadcasting on the Booze Cruise," Rosalie supplied.

"But, since Halloween is on a Sunday this year, we're doing the Booze Cruise on Saturday. People will still dress up and stuff," Emmett said as he stuffed a dip-loaded chip into his mouth.

We were camped out at my apartment once again, apparently planning our Halloween costumes.

"We should all coordinate," Alice said excitedly.

"Like, in couples or as a group?" Rosalie asked.

"Either."

"I'm not wearing tights," Emmett interjected.

"No one said anything about tights, man," Jasper chortled before he thought about it. "Yeah, I'm not wearing tights!"

"You'll wear what I put you in, Jasper Whitlock!" Alice stated with a ferociousness I've not yet seen from her, jabbing her finger in his chest.

"Alice, kick down a notch, shit!" I laughed.

Alice huffed. "I just think it'd be really fun to dress up all together and stuff. These things need to be planned and we only have a few weeks!"

"Well, Edward and I already have our costumes picked out," I told her.

"You do?" she pouted.

"We do?" Edward turned to me inquisitively, tossing two red skittles into his mouth.

"Yeah…" Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"Well, Edward's a doctor, so I figured he'd just wear his scrubs." I mumbled.

"And?" Rose prompted.

"Well…." I trailed off, blushing, waiting for it to click.

Jasper started to chuckle first. Then Alice clapped her hand over her mouth to contain her giggles.

"What?" Emmett looked at the two of them in sudden alarm. "WHAT?"

Rosalie gasped and then started the slow clap. _What the fuck_… is this really a 'slow clap' moment?

I decided to chance a glance at Edward. He was looking at me intently with his brow furrowed. I could tell he was really concentrating. He had his chin pinched between his thumb and forefinger, and was hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees. Suddenly his body snapped straight, his eyes lightened (and then strangely, darkened), and his hands clawed at his knees.

_Oh. There's that light bulb again._

Edward cleared his throat, deliberately setting the candies down, "N-naughty nurse?"

"Yeah, but I mean… if you don't want to go as that then we can pick something else, I guess," I mumble shyly, looking at the ground.

"NO!" Edward shouted, startling me. All eyes widened and zoned in on him.

"I mean No," he continued in his 'inside voice', "Doctor and Nurse is perfect. If that's what you want to go as, then so be it. Your wish, my command. You want it, you got it."

Ok he's clearly rambling, and it's so fucking cute.

Giggling, I kissed his rampant mouth to shut him up. He cupped my face and smiled against my lips as his body bowed mine backwards with his eagerness.

"Obviously, Edward's down with the naughty nurse idea," Rosalie guffawed.

I simply gave her a one finger salute.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

A few days later, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were walking up to Downtown at the Gardens on our way to meet the others for lunch. Apparently Jasper was working on a project with the kids from his camp there, some sort of video project about love.

Just as we were walking in to the courtyard at the center of the complex, Jasper came running up to us and slapped Emmett on the back.

"Man, I'm so glad you're here. I need you for a sound bite. You'll do it, yeah?" he asked as he tugged my brother and Rose further into the courtyard.

_Jeebus._ There had to be 50 people here for the shoot. There were cameras set up at various spots, lots of band equipment, speakers, and soundboards and… _is that a fucking unicycle?_

Just as Jasper instructed Rose to sit in a strategically placed directors' chair and pulled Emmett toward some microphones, Alice popped up beside me with a huge smile of her face.

"Alice, you're vibrating." She just nodded her head excitedly and clung to my arm for dear life.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Jasper positioned Emmett to face away from Rosalie in the center of a person-formed semi-circle, and ran off to get behind a camera. Metro Station's 'Shake it' boomed through the speakers and Emmett started to move to the beat and spun around to face Rose. When the lyrics 'Come on' rang out, he motioned to the sidelines and a mass of people in blue shirts poured out from the sides and took their places around Emmett, including Edward, Drew B, and other people from the station. Some were acting as a band, with guitars, a bass', and drums. Some were standing in front of microphone stands posing as backup singers, and then there were two groups on either side of Emmett that were poised as dancers.

A man brought out a mic stand and Emmett sauntered up to it and started lip synching the words to the song, starting a whole intricately choreographed number. (A/N Go watch the video now)

_I'll take you home__  
__If you don't leave me at the front door__  
__(Leave me at the front door)__  
__Your body's cold__  
__But girl, we're gettin' so warm__  
__And I was thinking of ways__  
__That I could get inside__  
__(Get inside)_

All of the dancers and Emmet lined up and pointed at Rose

_Tonight you're falling in love__  
__Let me go now__  
__This feeling's tearing me up__  
__Here we go now_

The dancers walked forward and got in to a formation to do a synch pated dance, complete with twirls, claps, and hand shakes.

_Now if she does it like this__  
__Will you do it like that?__  
__Now if she touches like this__  
__Will you touch her like that?__  
__Now if she moves like this__  
__Will you move her like that?__  
__Come on, shake, shake__  
__Shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake__  
__Shake, shake, shake it_

Emmett stood in the center again lip synching and two guys came up and removed his sports jacket. He then unbuttoned his white shirt to reveal a blue shirt that matched the others.

_Your lips tremble__  
__But your eyes are in the straight stare__  
__(In the straight stare)__  
__We're on the bed__  
__But your clothes are laying right there__  
__And I was thinking of places__  
__That I could hide__  
__(I could hide)_

All of the guys lined up in front of Emmett to "hide" him, and then some uber strong man was able to lift my brother's heavy ass in the air above the other guys so he could continue to sing to Rose. He carried him to the front of the line and then, once in another formation, everyone ripped their blue shirts off to reveal white shirts that read 'He Loves You'. Emmett's appropriately read 'I Love You'.

_Tonight you're falling in love__  
__Let me go now__  
__This feeling's tearing me up__  
__Here we go now_

During the next refrain and chorus, Emmett skipped over and stood next to Rosalie's chair. He bent down and a man came out with a Polaroid camera and took a picture of the smiling couple.

_Now if she does it like this__  
__Will you do it like that?__  
__Now if she touches like this__  
__Will you touch her like that?__  
__Now if she moves like this__  
__Will you move her like that?__  
__Come on, shake, shake__  
__Shake, shake, shake it_

Emmett joined the others again and they were all holding Polaroid picture cards and were "shaking them" while dancing.

_Shake, shake__  
__Shake, shake, shake it_

Some crazy shit went down next, people tumbling and flipping. Two guys brought out a stack of huge boards and placed them on the ground in the center of the cleared out courtyard, the dancers and performers dancing along the outside.

_I saw you dancing__  
__And I couldn't get you off my mind__  
__I could tell that you could tell__  
__That I was taking my time__  
__But I was thinking of ways__  
__To get you to stay tonight__  
__Body's shaking__  
__Tell me off so I can turn off the lights_

Again, during the refrain and chorus things were choreographed. Emmett stood behind the two guys with the signs. The men held them upright and changed the signs as the chorus rang out.

_Now if she does it like this__  
__Will you do it like that?_

**So, Rosalie….**

_Now if she touches like this__  
__Will you touch her like that?_

**I Have Loved You**

**Since The Moment We Met**

_Now if she moves like this__  
__Will you move her like that?_

**And All I Want…**

**Is To Make You HAPPY…**

_Come on, shake, shake__  
__Shake, shake, shake it_

**EVERYDAY**

**FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES**

_Shake, shake__  
__Shake, shake, shake it_

The signs were set down and everyone whooped and danced around, crowding around Emmett.

_There's that fucking unicycler_… his ass was wheeling around and doing tricks. Emmett came back in to view and he skipped-kicked his way up to the front of the group. Once he got close enough we walked right up to Rosalie and dropped to one knee.

I couldn't hear what he was saying, but from the look on her face, it was exactly the right thing to say. I didn't need to hear when I saw him say 'Rosalie, will you marry me?' as Rosalie squeal-sobbed a 'YES' that echoed off the walls.

Cheers from everyone, including wet ones from me, resounded and filled that entire courtyard with happiness. Emmett hoisted Rose up out of the chair after slipping the ring on her finger, threw her over his shoulder, and ran off towards the parking lot.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

A few weeks later found us on the Booze Cruise for Halloween. Edward and I did, in fact, decide to dress as a doctor and his naughty nurse, while Emmett and Rosalie were dressed as Batman and Robin, and Jasper and Alice as a World War II General and a USO Pin-Up.

"You're sure you're not upset that I didn't involve you in the plans for asking Rose?" Emmett asked me for the umteenth time in the past 3 weeks.

I laughed and turned to him. "I'm sure! We had already talked about you asking her. You made the right choice by not telling me, I would have totally blabbed!"

And I would have. Rose and I are tight and if I knew of a secret THAT huge, I wouldn't have been able to stop it from flying out of my mouth in one form or another.

"I'm really happy for you, Emmett," I added.

He grinned and walked over to the DJ booth where Rosalie was surrounded by guys.

Weaving my way between sweaty bodies I was finally able to get to the little table that Edward, Alice, and Jasper were sitting at. Edward stood up and let me sit on his stool. He stood directly behind me and held on to my hips as we all chatted about random things. Edward's hands were rubbing up and down my sides and the curve of my hips, and then came dangerously close to slipping under the hem of my dress. Actually, Edward hadn't been able to keep his hands off of my all night. I'm going to be blatantly honest here… it was making my lady bits tingle.

_Naughty Nurse is definitely going to be employed past October._

Edward started to get braver as time went on and his hand wandered higher and lower, respectively. He would grind his hips against my ass and squeeze my hips, causing me to choke back a moan or a whimper, or… sit on his fucking face.

At 2 am the Morning Show hosted a contest for 'costume superlatives'; Most Inventive going to a group who had dressed as stick figures by dressing in all black and attaching bendy glow sticks to form stick people on the front of their clothes. They had even lined hats, shoes, glasses, and other accessories. There was the usual throng of whores who just wore their underwear, hooker heels, and slapped a set of animal ears on their head and called it a day.

I was bent over, helping to load some of the equipment into the van at the end of the night, when I felt strong hands grip my hips and press a prominent erection into my ass. But they were the wrong hands, the wrong penis- the wrong boy.

I snapped up to stand quickly and spun around to glare at Drew B. He had that look on his face, the look that he'd have right before we'd have sex. _No bueno, Asshole._

"What the fuck Drew B?" I shouted and pushed him away. He walked back towards me and pressed me against the van. I had to turn my head to the side to keep our faces from smashing together. He had me caged in, his body too heavy for me to move. I could feel his hot, alcohol laced breath ooze down my neck and chest. He pressed more firmly against me and I felt his hardness press into my hip. I flinched and made a sound of disgust, trying to push him away again, which caused him to growl.

"C'mon B," he purred, "Let me have you one more time."

I glanced up at him with, what I hoped was, a smoldering glance. It worked because I felt his body relax enough for me to shove him off of me.

"Get the fuck over yourself, Drew. We're so fucking over we never got started," I spat.

Just as he reached for me a voice of an angel rang out.

"Back off my lady, little man." He was one pissed off angel.

Drew whipped around to glower at Edward and squared his shoulders. "Who the fuck are you calling 'little'?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "No need to whip it out, bro. Just stay away from my girlfriend."

He held his hand out to me but as soon as I made to move for him, Drew B grabbed the top of my arm.

"You don't own her, Douche-ward. Bella can decide for herself what she wants to do."

"Really, dude? You're going to do this shit?" Edward chortled as he walked closer to us. "This isn't a pissing contest, you mother fucker. Bella is a grown woman and I have seen her, on numerous occasions, telling you to back the fuck off. It would appear to me that you have trouble with your hearing and need to have a medical examination performed to diagnose what the fuck your issues are. Seeing as I am a doctor I would gladly offer my medical services to you. I happen to work in the Pediatric ward, and as the case may be, am well versed in using elementary terms so that the children can understand, so I'm sure you could keep up."

_Pissed off Medward is fucking hot._

The thought made me moan out loud. Both guys looked at me, Edward with a knowing smirk.

"Sorry, totally inappropriate. Carry on," I mumbled and blushed.

Drew B was sporting his signature 'pissed-bitch' face and still had a tight grip on my arm.

"Fuck you, you pretentious bastard!" he said looking back at Edward. "I've known Bella for far longer than you have and I know that she would never want to be treated like fucking property, which seems to be the only way you know how to handle her."

"Hello, Bella," I said, pointing to myself, "I'm standing right here!"

"No, shit, B?" Drew said sarcastically.

I cocked an eyebrow and stomped my red hooker heel down on his foot. His grip on my arm loosened and I tried to pull myself away but He was once again faster than me and seize my arm in a hold that I was sure would leave a bruise.

A sinister smile grew on his face, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"Yeah, Bella," he growled in his sex voice, "I remember how you like it rough sometimes."

"The FUCK did you just say?" Edward roared.

_Oh shit_

I looked at Edward with pleading eyes, begging him to understand that there was nothing between Drew B and I anymore, hadn't been for years.

He wouldn't meet my gaze; he was too busy shooting angry red laser beams out of his eyes, aiming right for Drew B's head. Or at least that's what I pictured in my mind.

What my mind wasn't imagining though, was the fact that Edward was absolutely _seething_.

"Edward?" I called in a soft, placating voice.

"Drew, if you don't get your filthy hands off of MY girlfriend, I will take great pleasure in ripping them from your cold, lifeless corpse." His voice was low, perilous, eerily calm, and _liquid sex_.

Heeding the very promising warring from Edward, Drew let go of my arm. Immediately Edward held out his hand, not taking his eyes off of Drew. I all but ran over and as soon as I was within arms reach, Edward bent down and hoisted me over his shoulder. I clutched his lab coat as I hung upside down and could just hear Edward's voice above my racing pulse.

"Tonight while you're drunk and all alone in your dark broke down apartment, I'm going to be buried balls deep in this tight pussy all night long. And you wunna know what the best part is going to me?" he paused. "It's MY name that she'll be screaming."

Ohhhhh, sweet baby Jesus! _Angry sex, angry sex, angry sex!_ My inner fangirl was jumping up and down, clapping her hands. She oddly reminded me of Alice, but I digress. I internally squeed.

"Did you just squeal?" Edward asked. Apparently it wasn't so internal.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"Take notes, Beautiful, because here's how this night it going to go. I am going to fuck you seven ways to Sunday on every surface we can humanly achieve. You will be so sore that you may have to call in to work on Monday, and you will definitely need a hot bath to soothe your muscles. I will make you scream so loud and so often that management will come to our door to ask that we keep it down, repeatedly. And this outfit?" his palm smacked against my ass, "Will definitely be making a repeat appearance."

I squirmed over his shoulder, seeking friction by rubbing my thighs together. I was sure that my arousal was dripping down my thigh and pooling on his shoulder.

"I'm going to erase and replace every fucking memory you have of any other guy you've been with," he growled through clenched teeth.

The drive home was intense with an energy buzzing around us, its electricity humming over the surface of my skin and igniting the fire deep within me. Not a word was spoken between us. Edward's hand was all but cupping my pussy the whole ride home. Before he got out of the car to open my door he slipped his finger beneath my panties and quickly swiped it through my folds. Carefully, he removed his finger and brought it to his mouth, licking it clean of my juices.

My breathing hitched, my mouth dropping open slightly with a 'pop'. The slightly cooler air that flooded around me broke me out of my daze where I was able to notice that Edward had opened my door. He tugged me behind him all the way to the elevators. Once the elevators opened he rushed me in and started rubbing his hands all over my body, waking up each blood vessel that his finger brushed over. The 'ding' announced our arrival at our floor, the easy thud-clunk of the retracting elevator doors making my heart beat even more rapidly.

Quicker than I could realize, Edward was turning the knob of his door and ushering me through the threshold, the heavy metal on metal click signaled the securing of the bolt lock. My eyes were still focused on the lock when I heard Edward speak.

"Turn around and face the wall, Bella. You're going to need to brace yourself."

I didn't know it yet, but management would be finding their way to this door 6 times in the next 15 hours.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh yeah, I cocked block you again. Don't worry... I'll make up for it *grins***

**Come play with me on twitter, Pinkhoodie85 and Medward_Cullen , chances are what we talk about will show up in this story because as it turns out…. I'm not that creative! (Plus, you're some funny bitches and I flove you! Hard.)**


	15. Chapter 15 Love Bubble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Daaaayum! Y'all were loving jealous Medward more than Nerward!**

**I won't keep you …**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_"Turn around and face the wall, Bella. You're going to need to brace yourself."_

Angry wall sex, angry wall sex. _ANGRY. WALL. SEX!_

I turned to face the wall and placed my trembling hands flat, a little more than shoulders width apart. I felt Edward stand behind me as he placed his hands low on the outsides of my thighs. The pads of his fingertips dug roughly into my flesh as he trailed them slowly upwards until he reached the hem of my red lace panties. His fingers curled around the lace tenderly before he took me by surprise and ripped them off of my body. I gasped at the slight sting as the fabric cut into my skin, the way it was pulled tight and then slithered deliciously across my sensitive flesh.

Edward kicked my feet apart as he held on to my hip, pressing his prominent erection into my now bare cheeks. _Scrub pants don't hide much!_ I was panting against the wall, my hot breath creating small circles of condensation on the blue paint. My body was already trembling with want; every nerve ending was on alert.

I felt the cool air hit my bottom as Edward lifted my skirt and flipped it up over my lower back. His palm smoothed over the curve of my ass before he pulled it back and snapped it forward to smack me. _Hard._ I yelped and moaned, rolling my hips in friction-seeking desperation.

"Bella," Edward said in a low, gravely voice, "Mmmm, baby you look so good bent over and spread out for me."

_Holy hell._ For as wet as I was, you'd think it'd do a little somethin' to put out the fire. _If you know what I'm sayin'._

"Keep your hands on the wall. Understand?" I heard him push down his scrub pants, and then felt him slide his cock through my wetness, teasing me. "I asked you if you understood."

FLOOD WARNING: _Dirty Talking Edward_.

"Yes, sir," I whimpered. I heard him groan, presumably at my playing along, before he slammed into me.

"Ooooooh FUCK!" I cried out. He filled me to the brim, pulsing and hot.

"SShhhhhiiiiit, Bella!" he groaned, "So fucking tight."

I clawed at the wall, my head hanging down as I took in the sensations ripping through me. Edward had a firm grip on my hips, pounding into me with unexpected force. I rolled my hips back into him, meeting his thrust with as much vigor as the position would allow. His movements were swift, deep, and deliberate. One hand slid up my spine as he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me over further, allowing him more leverage.

"Oooooh, y-yesssssss," I hissed at the new angle, the head of his dick hitting against the elusive g-spot.

"Anytime some other guy so much as looks at you, B, I want you to remember who makes you scream," Edward growled between clenched teeth.

I moaned in response since forming any sort of coherent answer was sure to be impossible. That apparently wasn't what Edward was looking for because he slapped my ass again and started drilling into me harder. The sound of slapping skin filled the air.

"Who, Bella? Tell me who makes your scream?" he roared.

"YOU!" I bellowed and groaned, "Only you!"

I could feel my muscles tightening low in my belly, quivering tingles making my knees weak.

"Ohhh, Edward! I'm gunna… I'm gunna…." I gasped, looking over my shoulder at him.

"YES Bella! Cum for me, my love."

"Ohgodohgodohgod," I chanted as a came harder than should be possible, "Mmmmeeedddwwaarrddd!"

"Fuuuuuuuuuck, baby!" The tempo of his thrust became erratic and even more staccato before he stilled completely and came inside of me.

Before my legs could collapse, Edward looped his arms around my waist, turning us, and sliding down the wall to the floor. We sat there, sweaty and panting, for an undetermined amount of time. My head rested back on his shoulder as he drew lazy circles on my tummy.

I squirmed a little bit when my legs started to go numb, which in turn caused Edward to seize my hips and stop them from moving. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I felt him hardening inside of me. Smirking, I twisted my top half to look at him. His cheeks were still flush and his eyes were darkening as fast as his cock was hardening. That face sent a shiver down my spine and a gush of arousal to my center.

A slow grin took over my face, "Up for a little reverse cowgirl, my love?" I said as I started to rise and fall over him.

He closed his eyes and groaned before gripping my hips and leaning forward to bite my shoulder.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The six of us were sitting at The Pelican Café for breakfast two weeks after Halloween, enjoying breakfast together and talking about our plans for Thanksgiving. The view was breath taking across the water and it made me wonder why we didn't come up here more often.

The only thing? The waitress was flirting with our guys, and we three girls were none too happy about it. The guys, of course, were oblivious to it and carried on like a bunch of goons.

"Here are your menus guy… and, girls," one surgically bouncy blonde chirped, batting her eyelashes and sticking her chest out.

"Thanks," Edward said, taking the menu from the girl and turning to me. "Baby, what's good here, I'm fucking starving."

The Boob huffed and turned to hand out the other menus. She was still trying to flirt with the guys and I was concerned, minutely, for her safety as I took in Alice and Rosalie's expressions. Alice turned an alarming shade of red when The Boob bounced as she brushed imaginary lint from her shirt. Rosalie was eerily calm as she strategically placed her left hand, sporting the rock, directly over Emmett's crotch and gave it a little squeeze. Emmett, who had been completely engrossed in the food offerings of the café, jumped a mile high in his seat and looked at Rose. In a flash he fisted Rosalie's hair and kissed her hard. The other 5 of us, including The Boob, stared at them in astonishment until they came up for air. Emmett looked extremely proud and dazed as he sat there looking at the menu, cheesin' like picture day. Rosalie sat back in her chair and wiped at her smudged lip gloss before throwing The Boob a smug 'bitchface'.

_You don't mess with the bitchface._

"I'll have half a grapefruit, a bowl of granola with 2% milk, and a glass of pulp-free orange juice," Rosalie clipped.

After standing there in a shocked stupor, The Boob shook her head and wrote down Rosalie's order, and then turned to Emmett.

"I'll have one of everything in your Ala Carte section, with chocolate milk, please."

"The whole Ala Carte menu, Emmett? Really? You know this isn't your last meal. We will feed you again," I chuckled.

Emmett shrugged, pulling at the sleeve of his shirt, "Gotta keep my stamina up." He looked up with a saucy grin and side eyed Rose.

"Meanwhile, back at the ranch…" I mumbled before turning to The Boob. "I'll have the Sunrise Special with a Coke, please."

"Is Pepsi ok?" The Boob cut in.

"I don't know. Is monopoly money ok?" I snarked as I looked though the menu again, my friends trying to stifle laughs at Boob's confused face. "Cranberry juice, please."

"Eggs Benedict with water, please," Edward said as he leaned over to me and placed a soft kiss on my shoulder.

I smiled at him shyly and bit my lip, my smile growing when I heard the waitress huff. Alice and Jasper ordered next, but I couldn't hear their orders over my increasing pulse. Edward was sucking lightly on the juncture of my neck and shoulder, his hand travelling slowly up my thigh.

"If those guys don't stop leering at you, I'm going to bend you over and take you right on this table so they all know you're mine."

WHOA! _Wet panty alert_!

"Edward," I hissed, "you can't say shit like that when I can't do anything about it!"

Edward chuckled and leaned over further to put his lips to my ear. "Say shit like what, Bella? Shit like how wet you get for me? How if I pay attention hard enough I can feel your pulse from your clit on my tongue? How when you get that wet for me, my fingers slide in smoothly so I can fuck you with my fingers? Shit like that? Mmm Bella, I want to be inside you right now."

He emphasized this statement by taking my hand and placing it on his very prominent bulge. I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath to regain some sort of composure. Swallowing hard, I turned to look him in the eye. His eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed, a small smirk gracing his lips. That little shit was picture bending me over the table! _Oh god…_

"Stop it!" I nearly yelled. His eyes flew open and looked at him with aroused amusement.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh don't play dumb with me! You were just picturing bending me over this table to…" I trailed off when Edward's eyes and smile widened.

Mortification set in at the same time as realization did. I had just broadcasted my sexual fantasy to the entire patio section of the café. Alice was trying not to laugh; Jasper was concentrating awfully hard on the ingredients listed on the packet of sugar. _Sugar_! Rosalie was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, while Emmett rocked back and forth in his chair with his hands over his ears.

"So, uh…" I stammered. "What do you all want to do today?"

"Something crazy," Alice mentioned, leaning her elbows on the table and tapping her chin with her dainty index finger.

"Like what, darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"Tattoos."

"Uh… what?" Jasper looked around the table to see if we all had heard what he just heard.

"Tattoos. Let's all go get tattoos. It'll be fun!" Alice clapped her hands together and looked at us as though she had just found the cure for cancer.

"Tattoos… tattoos," Rosalie mumbled. "I'm in."

"Me, too," said Emmett.

Alice looked over to me and Edward.

"Sure," I said.

Edward just shrugged and nodded.

"Here we are." The Boob came back and set our drinks on the table. "I checked with my manager, and she said that no, we don't accept monopoly money."

**xXxXxXxXx**

We were all standing in the tattoo shop later that afternoon in various states of tattoo-ed-ness... Jasper got the outline of a Texas longhorn head that was filled in with the Texas flag on his right arm. Alice was in the chair getting a dandelion on the back of her right shoulder that looked as though the seeds were being blown off. Rosalie got a design that had stars and swirly things that made up the stem to a hibiscus flower; it ran along her ribs on the left side down to her stomach. Edward was getting his stencil put on, a set of piano keys for his left arm, the view being from key level. Emmett was looking through the books trying to find a design he wanted. And me? I was laying face down on the chair, biting the leather to keep from screaming. I was getting a detailed set of hibiscus flowers on a vine that curled around my right shoulder blade. And it hurt like a bitch! I was keening, moaning, and crying out in pain as the needle pushed and tore through my skin. My pain was having the opposite effect on the tattoo artist, as from my vantage point, I could clearly see him getting hard.

"Distract me," I demanded when Edward walked in to sit next to me. I was thankfully almost finished.

"What?" he asked with an adorable 'concentrate face'.

"Distract me from the pain! Prattle on about anything!"

"Oh, uh… my parents are coming out here for Thanksgiving."

_What?_

"What?" My head popped up to look at him, having to blow some hair out of my face in the process.

"Yeah, um, they'll be here in about two weeks. I was hoping that, you know since you can't spend it with your mom, that maybe you'd ?"

"What was that at the end there?"

"Bella, would you like to spend Thanksgiving with me and my parents?"

I smiled at his nervousness. "Are you asking me to meet your parents, baby?"

He shuffled his feet and tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress a grin. "Yes."

"I'd love to."

"Yeah?" he repeated, looking hopeful.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

The smile that took over his face could rival that of what mine looks like when we pull in to the parking lot at Disney World. He sat in a chair next to me and held my hand, not even wincing when I would squeeze too tight.

"So, they'll be here in two weeks and will be staying for a week," he said once we had switched places in the chair.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that I could take you to lunch with them after I picked them up from the airport, to take some of the pressure off of Thanksgiving."

"What day? Do you know yet?" I asked, knowing that I had an event to Emcee for around that time.

"The afternoon of the 20th, are you busy?"

"Oh, yes actually. I have to Emcee at the FABAIC that morning in Wellington, but I should be finished by 1pm, I could meet you somewhere."

"I could pick you up," he offered.

"Ok, yeah. That'd be nice," I said with a shy smile.

We were making googly eyes at each other when the screeching of Rosalie permeated our love bubble.

"I know you did not just fucking get that tattooed on your fucking ass!"

We bolted from the room, the artist having just finishing taping Edward's arm, to find Emmett standing with his back to a full length mirror with his pants dropped below his butt and his torso twisted around to look at his…

_Holy shit._

There on Emmett's right ass cheek, tattooed forever, was the little toadstool from Nintendo's Super Mario Brothers, waving 'hello' to the world.

"Aww c'mon Rosie, he's cute!" Emmett defended his little friend.

"Cute, Emmett? Really?" Rosalie bitchfaced.

"I think it's fitting," Jasper stated.

"How so?" Alice asked, tilting her head to take in the *ahem* cheeky character.

"Toadstool always cries like a little bitch…"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

How the fuck had I been talked in to this?

Oh that's right, I hadn't been. _Damn you Headphone Karaoke_!

FABAIC, or Face and Body Art International Convention, was a yearly event that showcased Face Painting, Body Painting, Airbrush Art, Henna, FX Special Effects, and Glamour Make-Up. Every year renowned artist, Marcela Murad, hosted the event. Artist from around the world would come to paint people's faces and bodies, often with them dressed in only a thong. The work they did was absolutely breathtaking. So detailed and intricate, it really is an art form!

And losing that fucking game is what had me standing here at the FABAIC event in just a nude thong and pasties with Mr. I-like-to-eat-lots-of-garlic far too close to my lady bits.

Mr. Garlic was busy painting my ass, literally, to look as though I were wearing a pair of denim skinny jeans. Mrs. Garlic had painted my top half to look like I was wearing a pink corset.

Well, at least it _looks_ like I'm clothed.

If it weren't for the damn Bee Gee's and their need to 'Stay Alive', I could have made it out of this thing with a simple butterfly on my face. Oh well, at least I didn't know anyone here.

"Bella?"

_Are you fucking joking?_

"Heeeey, Edward," I blushed and turning away from Mr. Garlic.

There, in the fucking flesh, were Edward and, who I assumed to be, his parents. His mom was beyond beautiful, with big caramel colored curls and a tiny Alice-sized frame. Her green eyes were as wide as saucers as they look in my painted nakedness; particularly my pasty-clad breasts. Edward's dad was every bit as handsome as he was. Tall, blonde, and with eyes so blue the inlet water looked murky in comparison. He was blatantly staring at my ass. _Hmm,_ guess we know where Edward gets it from. His mouth was slightly parted until he realized that I was looking. With a snap, his mouth closed and he looked to my face in approval.

_Glad you consent, Daddy C_.

"Uh, what are you up to, baby?" Edward asked, clearly confused.

"I lost Headphone Karaoke." Because that totally explains my nakedness with Mr. Garlic drooling inches from my hoo-ha.

"Oh, well uh, my parents got in a little early, so we thought we'd stop by," he said unsurely. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah! Of course! I just have to walk around for like an hour and do interviews to get sound bites. Then, you know, shower and we can go!"

"Alright. Bella, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme. Mom, dad, this is my Bella," he introduced with a grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Sorry about all of this, the Morning Show makes us do crazy things," I enlightened.

"Oh we don't mind, this is really neat! And please, call me Esme." Her little hand reached for mine, eyes still glued to my boobs.

_Well, I guess every ass man has a boob counterpart._

"And me, Carlisle," he said to my ass, "This is amazing. The paint is so realistic."

He leaned over further to inspect- you got it! My ass. Edward's eyes went wide as he nudged Carlisle's shoulder. Unabashed, he straightened up and gave Edward a not so subtle 'thumbs-up'.

For the next hour and a half I lead Edward and the parentals around to all the hotel conference rooms that were showcasing different categories of body art and effects. Esme asked a million questions about all the radio equipment and how I got into the field. And if my boobs were naturally perky.

After the awards were handed out and the interviews were finished, I left Edward, Esme, and Carlisle in the lobby so that I could go up to the station's room to shower and changed.

I found them in front of the swan ponds in the reception area. As soon as Edward saw me, he smiled brightly and met me half way across the lobby. He gave me a searing kiss, groping my (real) jean clad ass brazenly, holding no regard for the fact that his parents were right the fuck over there.

"Edward!" I reprimanded, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"No he isn't," Esme giggled, "His father's the same way.

Her statement was punctuated with two identical 'slaps'; one to me from Edward, the other to Esme from Carlisle.

"Well, son, are we going to play grab-ass for the rest of the day, or are you going to feed us?" Carlisle joked.

Edward made an animated motion to my backside and went to answer in favor of the former.

"We'll feed you," I interrupted, grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him through the front doors behind me.

"She does have a very nice backside," Esme conferred.

_Awesome._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Author FAIL, bbs! I had writer's block like WHOA for this chapter. Ugh, was. Not. Feeling it. Anywhoo, lunch with the crazies and Thanksgiving next chapter.

Bella's tattoo is actually my friend Sheila's. She lives next door and helps me be funny.

Tattoo links on my author's page.

Reviews get you one-on-one time in a Love Bubble with Medward!


	16. Chapter 16 Fry gods

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But if I did, I'd let you all meet RPattz! *winks***

**A/N: Holy Wall Sex, Batman! You dirty h00kers! HAHA, Loved it, huh?**

**So um, *shuffles feet* Did you see the review for Radio Edit, by TwiFic Promotions? You can find it here: http:/twi-ficpromotions(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com/2010/06/radio-edit(DOT)html**

**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THE EPIC A/N BELOW! Thanks  
**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"_And his parents were totally checking me out!" Bella screeched the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. "I was stark naked with some body paint on and his *BEEP* parents show up! You can't write this stuff! Eph my life!"_

_Rosalie giggled into her microphone, none too quietly either. _

"_So what happened at lunch?" Rose asked._

"_Ok, they're sweet- his parents. Like, sooooo nice, right? But holy hell! I have never been asked so many questions about my boobs in my life! What kind of bra do I wear? Do I do any sort of special exercise? Did I take supplements as a kid?" Bella listed. "I mean really? Really?"_

"_Well, you do have a nice rack," Drew B commented. _

"_Dude!" Emmett boomed, "Shut it down!"_

"_What! She does! They're the perfect handful," Drew B stupidly remarked, making a squeezing gesture with his hands._

"_You're about to get junk-punch, you little *BEEP*," Emmett hollered._

_Drew B. held up his hands in surrender. "I meant no disrespect!"_

"_Tell that to my freaking sister, man!" Emmett pointed at Bella._

_Bella and Rosalie were sitting wide-eyed and church mouse quite through the whole exchange, a rare occurrence for our golden haired radio host. _

"_What the *BEEP* Drew B?" _

_Seems we spoke too soon._

_The grunt of Rosalie throwing something heavy could be heard through the listener's speakers, followed closely by a THUD and a muffled "oof"._

"_You're such a dumb mother effer, you know that?" Rose growled. "You come in here spouting that *BEEP* *BEEP* in front of her *BEEP* brother?"_

"_Sure is a whole lotta beeping going on today," Bella mumbled as she frantically tried to keep up with the censor button. _

_Rose continued on her rant, needing to be beeped six more times, before Bella finally stepped in to continue to recount her lunch date with Edward and his parents._

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Look, Bella!" Esme chirped, "The bird's breasts are as perky as yours!"

_Really_? We're back to this shit again?

"Edward, can you hand me that knife please?" I asked sweetly.

Edward turned to me with wide eyes. The look confused me for a moment until the memory of a certain conversation caused me to giggle.

"So I can cut up the vegetables, Edward." He smirked at me as he handed me the utensil. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to hack away at the poor carrots and potatoes.

A few days ago I had confided in Edward that meeting his parents for the first time nude, and his mother's obsession with my boobs, caused me to want to perform my own lobotomy. He must have expected me to follow through rtfn. Silly boy, I'd at least wait until after everyone had eaten.

"Bella, might I say that that those jeans make your rear end look positively squeezable!" Carlisle chimed in as he walked into the kitchen for a beverage.

Even Edward cocked an eyebrow at that one. He slid his hand down my back and over the curve of my bottom, giving it a firm squeeze.

"I've got it covered, dad." He gave it a good slap, and that was that.

Thanksgiving went relatively normal after that, mostly. I mean, if you can count Esme telling me that she wore those particular shoes because she was told that heels make your butt look better, normal. We all were then pulled in to a 45 minute discussion on the topic where all the girls had to stand behind the couch, so our feet were hidden, and show our asses with and without heels on for comparison. This was of course judged by the boys, of which Carlisle claimed that 'Heels or no heels, a good ass is a good ass!' _Well alrighty then_!

Esme had brought some old photo albums, so while the turkey was brining I was able to smile and coo over baby Edward and Alice's miniature adventures. I got to see little Edward's hand turkey with the fingers of his hand colored autumn themed colors, and Alice's turkey, which was colored pink and purple.

Around 3pm Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper walked proudly out of the kitchen with the raw turkey on a platter. They were apparently going to attempt a fried turkey this year and had marinated the turkey in some sort of Cajun seasoning. The boys had spent a good hour on setting up the frying apparatus, filling the pot up with water and setting the turkey in to see how much oil they would need by water displacement, and then hooking it up to the propane tank. They even went so far as to set up a 'Men's Lounge' next to the 'frying station', complete with an outdoor rug, lawn chairs, a fully stocked cooler with iced beverages, and a little television.

"Ladies, if you will join us in the backyard, please?" Jasper announce with alarming seriousness.

The three of us exchanged amused looks and followed the boys outside. Somehow, we all just knew to form a circle around the fryer as we all gazed upon it in wonder.

And we stood there.

…

…

"Well, is something supposed to happen?" Alice asked.

"Darlin', we're having a moment of silence in respect for the poultry, and the fry-gods," Jasper spoke quietly.

"Fry gods?"

"Fry gods."

_Ok then_. We had our 'moment of silence' for the…. _Fry gods_, the boys standing with solemn expressions and us girls desperately trying not to laugh. No, seriously! Picture this: Carlisle was standing directly behind the fryer holding the turkey, which was standing upright on some sort of special tray, with his eyes closed and his face turned slightly up towards the sky, proudly wearing an apron that read 'May the Forks Be with You', and pink cupcake oven mitts. Jasper and Edward flanked him on either side with their hands fisted together in front of them, feet shoulder width apart, and their heads bowed.

Carlisle took a deep breath and opened his eyes, and after nodding to Jasper and Edward, handed the tray to Edward and took some small aluminum hanger looking thing from Jasper. Turning back to Edward, He hooked the hanger through the turkey's stand and hoisted it in the air. Water and marinade dripped from the bird as he swung it around to hold over the oil, making it hiss and pop.

Oh, this is not going to go well. _At all_.

"Carlisle, sweetheart," Esme started, "I don't think…"

"Esme, I've got this," He stated firmly.

Esme held up her palms and took a few retreating steps, Alice and I taking a few cautionary paces back as well.

He adjusted his stance and started to lower the turkey in to the oil. As soon as the bird broke the surface, oil and steam billowed out of the pot. Carlisle quickly dropped the turkey in and jumped back. Steam plumed out of the neck of the turkey, oil sputtered and splattered until it erupted over the sides of the pot in a scorching waterfall. Angry orange flames burst from the pilot light, engulfing the entire set up, and curling up at least ten feet in the air.

Esme, Alice, and I screamed and scurried away from the inferno, waiving our arms like ruffled chickens and shouting at the boys to do something. Jasper was blowing at the fire like it was a fucking birthday candle as Carlisle proceeded to flap at it with his pink mittens. Edward got a determined look on his face, puffed out his chest, smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt with a sharp tug at the hem… and took off running for the house.

_Awesome._

We're all going to burn in Thanksgiving hell and my boyfriend sprints to safety, leaving behind all the women and… pink mitten wearing doctors, and candle blowing cowboys! Just as I had lost faith in my man, he came barreling out of the back door with the fire extinguisher.

"Move! Move!" Edward shouted as he aimed the nozzle at the fire.

He pinched the lever together and a cloud of powdery white showered over the flames; it took a good 6 or 20 shots to get the fire out. We stood there covered in white residue and watched the burnt mess smolder. Out of breath, Alice turned to us, smoothed her blouse over and dusted her pants off.

"How's the turkey?" Ever the hostess simply worried about the meal.

"Burt," Jasper said as he peered cautiously over the lip of the pot.

Forty five minutes later we were climbing in to the booth of the Chinese Buffet, thoughts of burnt turkeys and angry fry gods forgotten.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Was that not the craziest fucking Thanksgiving of all time?" Edward asked as he walked out of the bathroom, pulling on some track shorts, and climbed back in to bed with me.

We had just "relieved some holiday stress" and were now channel surfing in bed, all post coital. I passed over TBS but backtracked quickly when Edward "OOOH OOH"-ed at the program. Fresh Prince of Bel Air.

"THIS IS MY JAM!"

Um, what?

"What ?" I laughed.

It was the episode where Will and Carlton enter that dance contest and do the 'Jump On It' dance. You know the one. (A/N: If you don't go here- http:/www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=N7h-2UmHuxQ&NR=1 )

"That would make a great victory dance," Edward mused.

Chuckling, I asked, "For what?"

"I don't know…" he looked around for a few second before his eyes landed on my still naked form.

His eyes lit up and a crooked grin took over his face.

"For every time I get you off," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I believe I am owed THREE victory dances, Miss Swan."

He got up to stand next to the TV and put his hands on his hips just as Will and Carlton were. The music started playing and he thrusts his hips in an octagon, then 'cowboyed up' around in a circle in perfect synchronization with the characters. When the song sang 'Jump on it! Jump on it!', Edward took a running leap onto the bed, smooshing me beneath him, both of us taken over with laughter.

"Fuck! I love your goofy ass!" I giggled and snuggled in to him.

He looked at me with an excited boyish grin. "I love you, too, Bella. So much."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So, Disney in 3 weeks bitches. Are you ready?" said Emmett.

Every year the Morning Show was invited to Disney World for their Candlelight Processional and was accommodated for a week to promote the Resort's amenities.

"SQUEEEEEEE!"

Everyone clapped their hands over their ears and turned their attention towards the source of this ghastly screech.

_Guess who_?

"I'm sorry, I just LOVE LOVE LOVE Disney world. I could live there. I haven't been there is so long, since things have gotten so busy."

"Jasper! What the fuck, man!" Edward chuckled, lowering his hands.

Emmett was looking at Jasper with the craziest expression. Quite frankly, I feared for his sanity!

"YES!" Emmett jumped out of his chair and fist pumped.

"Um… what?" Rosalie was just as confused as I was.

"Payback is a bitch, dude! You say I scream like a little bitch on rides, well you like frou frou Disney and princess shit!" Emmett said, pointing at Jasper.

We all looked at Emmett in varying degrees of 'what the fuck'.

"What? This is so my "in"!"

"Yeah. Anyway, So we'll leave in a few weeks. You're all coming along, right?" I asked the group.

"Totally!" Alice responded along with Jasper's enthusiastic nod.

"I'll be where ever you are, beautiful." Edward leaned in, turning my face towards him with his index finger, and placed a lingering kiss on my lips.

Emmett cleared his throat loudly, bringing our impromptu make out to an unfortunate end.

"Oh! There's a HP marathon later today, you girls in?" Alice asked.

"Hell yeah, I'd totally bang Harry Potter," Rose said with a smirk.

"No, that'd be too weird. I'd do Ron, though. I do fancy me a ginger from time to time." I tried not to laugh as I side eyed Edward.

"My hair is not red."

"Sure it is, sometimes at least; in a certain light. Anyways," I continued, turning back to the girls, "I could never fornicate with Happy Potter; his wand didn't look too big- even if it is magic."

Alice and Rosalie let out matching guffaws from deep in the belly, I fell over on to Edward's shoulder in a fit of giggles, and they boys all looked at us like we had lost our damned minds.

**xXxXxXx**

"_And I know someday that it'll all turn out. You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out.  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet"_

I ran out of my room and in to the kitchen, racing the ringer on my cell phone. Breathlessly, I picked it up just before it went to voicemail, not even having a chance to check the name of the caller.

"Hello?"

"Your mother owes me $4,500. I know you always paid her shit for her. If I don't get that fucking money by the end of the week I will find you and beat the shit out of you like I did to that crack whore of a mother of yours. Do you understand me, little girl? Good."

The end of the week, that gave me three days to find James and give him the money.

The click on the other line was eclipse by the sound of my rushing pulse.

* * *

**EPIC A/N:**

**Sorry it's short (That's what he said) and a little all over the place, I just wasn't feeling it, girls, and I didn't want it to be forced.**

**C'mere, sit on my lap for story time. *pats knee*  
**

**I've got some RL crap going on. My grandmother is in an "any day now" situation so, if you don't get an update for a while it's because I had to go to Memphis. She has cancer and my mother is trying to take care of her with the help of hospice, but she herself is an epileptic and can't do it. I'll try to keep writing at a normal pace; I promise it won't be months between updates. Thank you for understanding. Your reviews help me stay motivated- and that isn't just a ploy to get more. It's the truth.**

**To all my new readers *squishybewbiehugs* to all of you! Welcome! Pull up a lawn chair and sun bathe in the South Florida sun with us.**

**Speaking of readers, Medward_Cullen would like to send a special Thank You to LittleMo_Cullen for honoring him with her 100****th**** tweet!**

**Thank you to lightheaded23, Hongkongfooey73, bellajade0919, mouse555, and inkedupmom for their help with this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17 Time is Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

BPOV

I didn't make it in time.

I searched for him for the full three days, even going so far as sitting at my mother's old duplex for an entire afternoon. I tried calling the number back repeatedly, only to get hung up on. I tried asking my mother about his usual whereabouts, being careful not to alert her to the current crisis. I tried asking the neighbors if they had seen him in the last few days, only to be told that they hadn't seen him since my mother had left.

I was at a complete loss at what to do. I couldn't tell anyone, especially Edward or Emmett, they'd want me to go straight to the police. I've tried that route before, James would have only caused more trouble; he would have gone after the people I love one by one. No, I had to do this on my own.

After sitting at my mother's old house all day, I made my way back down to Palm Beach. I had made a dinner date with Edward for 8:00pm so that if I didn't show up, someone would know that something was wrong.

And something was definitely wrong.

I had just pulled up to pick up my and Edward's food at a little café a few minutes away from the apartment and was walking towards the garage exit when I noticed I was being followed. A dark, hooded figure stalked behind me in the shadows. I could tell by the build and height that the figure was a male. He slinked past cars and ducked behind the building's pillars as I made my way through the parking garage.

_Why, oh why, didn't I park on the street?_

I picked up my pace when I saw the exit, but it wasn't fast enough. Before I could even register what had happened, a hand was muffling my screams as the figure looped his other arm around my torso and pulled me through the emergency exit doors and into the dark alleyway. He pushed me roughly against the concrete wall, slamming my head against the hard surface in the process. The coarse exterior of the garage scraped and cut into the flesh of my cheek and temple as the man fisted a handful of my hair and ripped my head to the side.

"Times up," He growled.

_James._

Tears immediately sprang to my eyes and spilled down my cheeks as I wailed about how hard I had looked for him. I pleaded for him to just come to my car and I'd give him the money now. I took the punch to my ribs as a 'no'. He seethed into my ear, telling me how I took away his best customer and had cost him more money that I could even begin to fathom. With every statement he made, he hit me as punctuation. I closed my eyes tight and just prayed for it to be over soon.

That's how I found myself laying broken and beaten in the dark, damp alleyway. My face was throbbing and tender, I could feel the swelling increase as the puffy flesh encroached on my vision. The taste of blood on my tongue nauseated me, and a sharp pain in my ribs made it difficult for me to take a proper breath. My sobs had quieted hours ago, leaving behind a scratchy throat that burned with every inhale.

I was somehow able to hear footsteps approaching over the pounding in my head.

_Oh, please! See me!_

I tried to get up, call out, but couldn't move; I couldn't make any noise. The darkness was closing in on me; I was too weak to fight it.

"Please," I was able to whisper, before the blackness took over completely.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_Well if that isn't the most annoying noise in the world…_

Beep…

Beep…

My eyes fluttered open only to shut quickly and squeeze tight against the sharp light. I groaned and tried to pull my hands to cover my face.

"Oh, no you don't!"

A foreign voice accompanied the foreign hands that batted mine away from my face. I cracked open one squinty eye and peering into the face of the stranger.

She was a young nurse in green scrubs, petite with brunette hair that was pulled back away from her face, and her shining green eyes were framed by cute little black frame glasses. Her name tag read 'Jessica' and I vaguely remember Edward talking about a Jessica that he worked with when he was just volunteering at St. Mary's.

Wait… Nurse… beeping… bright lights…

_I'm in the damn hospital!_

Jessica smiled at me as she checked my vitals and all the beeping monitors. My head and limbs felt heavy as I watched her move around the room.

"How did I get here? How long have I been here?" I rasped out.

I clutched my throat as soon as the words left my lips. My throat was on fire! It felt like there were tiny cuts all over my trachea. Jessica smiled again and handed me a glass of water. The liquid soothed the scratchiness and eased the burn as it traveled down my throat.

"Dr. Cullen brought you in. He found you in the alley behind the parking garage at Abacoa yesterday," Jessica informed. "He's been here for hours! I just made him to get something to eat, he should be back soon." Jessica gathered up the charts and walked out of the room.

So I haven't been here too long. Edward had found me? How? Did he know about James?

I looked up at the sound of the door opening. Edward stood in the doorway looking worn with worry. Dark circles shadowed under his eyes, his hair stood on end from his fingers constant pulling, and his clothes were rumpled. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days! He froze in the doorway and took in my alert state before he bolted into the room and to my bedside.

"Baby! Oh my god, I was so worried! Are you in pain? What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Edward rambled as he looked me over, checking my IVs and the monitors.

"I'm a little groggy, but I'm alright," I said softly.

"Who did this to you?" he lowered his voice before he continued, "They did a rape kit and it came back negative so you weren't…. God, Bella, if he had done that to you!"

He started pacing the room, shaking his head and pulling at his hair. His face was pained and red with rage. I tried to sit up, my groaning alerting him. He dashed to my bed and pushed me back down gently.

"Bella, you've got three fractured ribs, a slight concussion, and multiple contusions and lacerations. I think you need to lie down and just rest, baby."

Edward had officially started his internship back in August and ever since then I've been getting "Doctor Talk".

And "Doctor Talk" is _hot_.

Just then Emmett and Rosalie burst through the doors, them too looking like worry had beaten them with a stick… well, actually they looked like they had just had sex! Rosalie catapulted herself at me, smoothing my hair out of my face before her eyes burned into mine.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded.

"Uh… James," I whispered.

"WHAT?"

I jumped at the volume of Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett's voices. The nurse, Jessica came running in all in a panic.

"What? What's wrong?" Her eyes flickered to me, Emmett, and Rose before they landed on Edward and glazed over. Jessica blushed and bit her lip, peeking up at Edward and fidgeted with her hands.

_Oh for the love of_…

"We're fine, thanks!" I barked. She startled and scurried out the door.

"Relax, Bella," Edward smirked, "Jessica is engaged and just found out she's expecting."

"Well it would do her well to remember that. I'd hate to have to rip her pretty little face off."

Rosalie guffawed and mimed a high five, "Bella's back!"

"James did this to you?" Emmett growled. Rosalie immediately went back in to 'serious mode' and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, um, he called a few days ago saying that mom owed him money and that I had three days to pay it to him. I looked for him for all three days, but he set me up. He made sure I didn't find him until he found me." I didn't notice that I was crying until Edward had cupped my cheeks and was wiping my tears away with his thumbs. He kissed me sweetly, being careful of my bruised lips.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Emmett said lowly.

"Em, come on. You know that would only cause more problems. It isn't even funny," I mumbled and looked down. "I just want it to be over. He got the money; he'll leave us alone now."

Edward tipped my chin up with finger and looked heatedly into my eyes.

"Bella, I will find the mother fucker who did this to you, if it's the last thing I do. He doesn't deserve the break. He needs to pay for what he's done to you, what he did to your mother!"

Tears once again flooded my vision as I leaned forward to brush my lips against his. When we broke away he kissed all of the bruises and cuts on my face. I could literally feel the love he was pouring out onto my skin, as though it could heal the abrasions. His love was a soothing balm for the pain I was in. Edward carefully climbed into the bed with me and held me tenderly to his chest, rubbing my back comfortingly.

The next several hours found me to be quite busy as I listened to the doctor list my injuries, underwent multiple test (some of them completely unnecessarily ordered by Edward), and spoke to the authorities about the incident. Edward didn't leave my side the whole time, even going so far as to go to his locker to put on all his doctor gear so that he could get past security.

I wanted to pull that naughty nurse outfit out of the closet, injuries be damned!

I was finally released from the hospital late afternoon, with instructions for rest to allow the fractures to heal properly. Edward insisted that I stay with him for a week so that he could personally tend to my injuries. _No complaint here, sunshine_. After leaving the hospital, Emmett and Rosalie accompanied me and Edward to the police station so that I could give a more detailed report of what happened. James apparently had more than a few warrants out, and most of them dealing with drugs and assault. The officer told us that they were following a lead that looked promising, and were hopeful to have him in custody in the next few days. We parted ways after leaving the station with promises that I would take it easy and let Edward take care of me. When Edward and I pulled in to the parking garage at our apartments I saw that someone must have had my car towed back here to the building.

"That was thoughtful," I mumbled absentmindedly.

"Hm?" Edward glanced over at me as he turned the wheel to park the car.

"My car, who had it brought here?"

"Oh, um, I asked Alice to drive it here for you," he said and looked sheepishly at me, "That's all right, right?"

I smiled at his thoughtfulness, "Yes. Thank you."

He grinned and leaned over the console to kiss me softly. He pulled away after a few minutes and jumped out of the car to open my door for me. Helping me out, he placed a hand at the small of my back and gently guided me towards the elevators. Once we were in his apartment he lead me to his bedroom and helped me change into my pajamas, kissing bruises and cuts tenderly as they were exposed. Once we were both in our sleepwear, Edward propped up some pillows and tucked me in to his bed.

"Would you like something to eat or drink, my love?"

"Some water would be nice."

Edward winked and dashed off to get me my water, bringing some cheese and crackers, too. He climbed in to bed with me and together we cuddled while we snacked and watched 'Up'.

"We always watch this movie," I mused.

"It's a good movie."

"Yes, I enjoy it, too. But _ALL_ the time?"

Working in the Pediatric ward at St. Mary's, Edward often sat with the kids in the theater while they watched movies. 'Up' was his favorite and he could quote the entire fucking movie. It was ridiculously adorkable.

He smiled at me and whispered in my ear, "I was hiding under your porch because I love you… can I stay?"

Edward recited Doug's line with the most heart (and panty) melting puppy-pout. I giggled and buried my face in his chest, feeling the vibrations of his chuckles more than hearing them. The rest of our evening was spent in bed watching movies and gorging on junk food. I tossed popcorn in the air and Edward caught it in his mouth…most of the time. We laughed and joked around about inconsequential things, and quoted our favorite lines from the movies we watched. He made me forget, completely, about the angst we were currently knee deep in. I fell asleep in the arms of the man I love, with him whispering words of his returned affection.

**XxXxXx…**

Masculine hands smoothed their way from my knees up and over my thighs, sliding callused thumbs over my inner thighs and then continuing up to wrap nimble fingers around the waistband of my pajama shorts and panties. Soft, pillowed lips pressed unhurried against the exposed surface of my tummy and my pajamas and panties were tugged down my legs slowly. My sleep fogged brain tried to catch up to what was going on, consciousness trying to fight its way to the surface.

My eyes snapped open when I felt a warm wet muscle probe my delicate folds. I gasped and looked between my legs to find a tuft of bronze colored hair and blazing green eyes peeking heatedly up at me. Edward grinned wickedly before dipping his head down once again to lick up my suddenly soaked slit with the flat of his tongue, never once breaking eye contact. A strangled squeak left my lips as I fought to keep my eyes open. My legs fell open, and my hands drifted up my stomach and over my ribs to massage my breast on their own accord. Edward growled and began to lick and suck at me with a new vigor. He took my clit tenderly between his teeth and flicked my bud rapidly with his tongue. I cried out is ecstasy, thrusting my fingers roughly into his hair and tugging him closer. His tongue alternated between swirling in random patters and seemingly writing letters of the alphabet. Two lithe fingers skimmed my opening before delving into my entrance. I flung my head back into the pillows forcefully, my mouth agape while gasping for air and moaning from the intense sensations rushing through my body. With conviction, Edward curled his fingers and sucked on my clit, making my legs shake and my hips buck into his face. My toes started to curl and tingle, the feeling traveling up my jelly-legs and into the pit of my stomach. My nipples were so pert it hurt in the most delicious way, my skin pimpled in good bumps as a pleasurable fire burned through my veins. I screamed Edward's name as I came hard on his tongue, arching my back, thrashing about, and digging my heels into the mattress with my thighs trapping his head between them. My body convulsed and whimpered as I came down from my orgasmic high, sinking limply back onto the sheets. I vaguely remember Edward kissing my thighs and getting up to wash off before he climbed back in to bed with me.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I smiled lazily, blinking slowly as I turned my face towards him.

"Good morning, indeed," I sighed and kissed his lips softly. "What time is it anyway?"

"Just after seven. I have to go in to the hospital for rounds, but I'll be back this afternoon. Will you be alright here by yourself? I could call Alice, I'm sure she'd love to come over and hang out with you."

"I'd like that," I told him, biting my lip. I didn't want people to feel as though I needed to be babysat. "I can call her. You finish getting ready."

"I believe I earned a victory dance…"

_Oh god…_

Edward stood up and proceeded to do his 'victory dace', adding an extra pep when he sang 'jump on it, jump on it, jump on it'.

He gave me a searing kiss before winking at me and trotting off to finish getting ready. I grabbed my cell phone off of the side table and dialed Alice's number. I knew she would be up because the bitch never sleeps! She agreed, being way too awake for 7 am if you ask me, and told me she'd be over in about an hour and a half. Edward walked in to the bedroom dressed in his scrubs and I was suddenly not so tired anymore.

Thin scrub pants. _For the mother fucking win!_

"Alright, baby," he said distractedly, tying his scrubs pants, "I'll be home around 4. You'll be alright until then, yeah?"

I looked at him in a daze, dickmatized by the outline you could _just_ make out beneath the fabric. You know… if you stare at it and hard as I was.

_Heh, hard…_

And now I'm a 14 year old boy.

I slapped my palm to my face and groaned, stifling a giggle when Edward's head snapped up to look at me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"My inner monologue," I deadpanned.

Edward stared at me and blinked a few times before he just shrugged and chuckled. He took the few necessary steps to kiss me and then he was out the door. With an hour and a half to do whateverthefuck, I got my bruised ass up and took a shower. I had to move slowly, as my tender ribs made it difficult for me to move and wash at a normal pace. I knew I would hear an earful for this later. But hell! What am I supposed to do? It took me twice as long, but I managed without further injuring myself. Alice came over at around 9, having got stuck in morning rush hour traffic. We watched movies, painted our toes nails, and other girly shit. Alice made Cuban sandwiches for lunch and I was _thisclose_ to buying a plane ticket so I could move to Cuba. You know… if it weren't for how shitty they treat their citizens. We were getting things together for facials when we heard something out in the hall. Alice and I froze and looked at each other before tip toeing to the door. I peeked through the viewer and stumbled back a few paces, my hand flying up to cover my mouth to stifle the gasp. After taking a few deep breaths and motioning to Alice to call 911, I inched my way back to the peep hole.

James stood in the hall with his ear pressed to the door of my apartment. My heart was racing as I tried to regulate my breathing, watch James through the peep hole, and text Emmett and Edward all at the same time. I watched in rapt attention as James stalked the hallway, looking at random things. He walked be to my door a knocked placidly then quickly pressed his ear, once again, to the door. My phone vibrated in my hand, alerting me to a new message; there were two.

**Stay inside; Emmett and I are just getting in the elevator now. ~E**

**I'll fucking kill him. ~Em**

The sound of a weighty fist pounding purposefully on my door grabbed my attention. James was shouting and pounding on the door. I was thankful that it was early afternoon and most of my neighbors were still at work. I held my breath and grabbed Alice's hand as I watched the crazed man try to break in my door, his staccato beating matching the tempo of my sprinting heart. Thunderous footsteps roared through the hallway seconds before a flash of bronze tackled James to the ground and started throwing punches. Emmett was right behind him and pulled Edward off, only to start kicking James in the ribs.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled and wrenched open the door, my tender ribs screaming in protest at the quick movements.

Pulling Alice with me, she and I stood in front of the scuffling men. James didn't stand a chance against Edward and Emmet as they tag teamed him and screamed warnings at the top of their lungs. Emmett somehow managed to pin his arms and legs down, enabling Edward to get James' head in a choke hold. After a few seconds, James' body went limp and Emmett immediately punched him square in the face.

"Jeebus, Em!" I whisper-shouted. _Because that's soooo effective_.

Emmett and Edward's angry expressions turned in to ones of triumph before snapping back to the seriousness of the situation. The police arrived then, with James just starting to regain consciousness, and escorted him away. The deputy informed us that James would be incarcerated for a long time, due to all of his offenses. Alice and I clung to each other, trembling from the fear and adrenaline. Edward engulfed the two of us in a hug as we watched the authorities drag a cuffed James out of sight.

"Bella, Alice?" Edward asked lowly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad they got him," Alice said, and squeezed me tighter.

"Baby?" Edward turned my face towards him with his finger; he titled my chin up and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Are you alright, love?"

"Mmmhmm," I said and snuggled in to his chest. "I love you."

Edward tightened his grip on me, circling his arms around my shoulders. "I love you, too, baby."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Over the next few weeks, James was tried and convicted on all counts and would be in jail for a upwards of 10 years with no chance of parole. I didn't attend the trial; I wanted to put it all behind me. Emmett and I discussed the whole thing with the counselors at Orchid's and together we decided not to tell Renee about what had happened until she was further along in her treatment. Things were back to normal after that: I went back to working at the station, doing crazy stunts for The Morning Show with Emmett and Rosalie, Alice was now the manager at the day spa, Jasper was planning a trip to Washington, DC with his students, and Edward was working ridiculous hours at the hospital.

With our Disney vacation only a week away and my ribs properly healed, I devised a plan to put my Medward fantasies in to action. So, I strapped on my red stilettos, buttoned up my white lab coat, pinned on my white and red nurse's hat, and walked out the door.

This naughty nurse has an appointment to see the doctor in the on-call room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello, beautifuls. See, that wasn't SO bad, was it? Thank you for your patience waiting for this chapter, it was difficult for me to write. Next chapter is Disney, tell me some of your stories and I may give you a little shout out *winks*.**

**Thank you, also, for all your sweet words regarding my family and grandmother. She's doing as well as can be expected and isn't in as much pain as she was before. Though, the medicine she's currently on makes her a little loopy.**


	18. Chapter AN I'm sorry

**The Authors Note I Didn't Want To Write:**

**Hey kids *sad smile*,**

**My grandmother passed away this afternoon, so I am needed in Memphis. I promise to get back to the story as soon as I can! I'll keep everyone updated on twitter (at)PinkHoodie85 and (at)Medward_Cullen , I will probably need the break from the angst.**

**Thank you ahead of time for your thoughts and prayers, you all have been so great.**

**Love you all,**

**Nicole  
**


	19. Chapter 18 Paging Dr Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Ok, clear up time: Last chapter, instead of writing that Edward had started his internship in Augusta, I wrote Augusta (because I live in Augusta, and am used to writing it!). Thank you to lightheaded23 for pointing it out! It has been changed.**

**Holy new readers, Batman! I don't know where you all came from but *hands you a margarita* Welcome to the party! **

**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THE EPIC A/N AT THE END.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

With my tea length trench coat buttoned all the way up, I strutted into the pediatric ward and right up to the nurses' station with a purpose. I recognized Jessica among the four nurses that were there and smiled to myself. She eyed the costume nurses hat on my head, my red stilettos, and then my coat. Her eyes widened and her little mouth popped open to for a perfect 'o' before snapping shut and narrowing her eyes.

"Hi Jessica," I smiled sweetly, "Is Edwa- I mean, Dr. Cullen, available?"

"NO!" I jumped at the volume of her voice. "He's…. in a… METTING! He's in a meeting."

"What are you talking about, Jess? He just took his lunch break," a helpful brunette interjected.

I smiled in thanks and then turned, with an overly saccharine smile, back to Jessica.

"Can you point me in that direction, sugar?"

Jessica sneered and pointed down the hall; I looked around the corner and saw Edward standing with a few other guys in scrubs and lab coats. My man was looking mighty delicious in his navy colored scrubs_. Hello_ _McDreamy!_ Edward was mid sentence when I sauntered up to the group. He did a double take and stared at me slack jawed for a few moments before he was able to gather his wits.

"Bella?" he choked. The other two guys turned to me with looks of mild interest before morphing into admiration.

_Eat your heart out, boys._

Edward thrust his fingers through his hair with a disbelieving smile on his face as he shoved his other hand into his pocket, trying to discreetly adjust himself. _I did an internal fist pump._

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Sweetheart, this is Mike, Eric, and Steven, other interns in the program." The three interns had not taken their eyes off of either my chest or my legs. I think Mike was willing my coat to untie with his eyes. It actually looked like his head was ready to explode, he was trying so hard. I was beginning to get concerned.

"Hello boys, nice to meet you." I simpered with a smirk and returned my gazed to Edward, "Doctor Cullen, I'm feeling a bit flushed. I think I might have a fever."

The three boy's eyes snapped to my face, all with their jaws agape. Edward's face almost made me lose it. His eyes were as big as Lady Gaga's in that 'Bad Romance' video, and his mouth looked like it wanted to either drop in shock or bloom in to a beaming smile. I had to stifle a guffaw and keep my 'game face' on, however a small giggle escaped my lips and seemed to bring Edward back to the moment.

He stalked towards me with a determined face, spun me around and led me down the hall with a hand firmly placed on my ass. I had to nearly jog to keep up with his rapid steps as he steered me in to a vacant patient room. As soon as I had crossed the threshold, Edward slammed the door shut and had pinned me against it by his hips. His mouth met mine hard, sucking and biting at my lips with hungry enthusiasm. I moaned into his mouth, one which he returned, grinding his quickly hardening member into the cradle of my hips, which were on height with his, thanks to these rocking heels.

_God bless stilettos, every single one._

"I believe you do have a fever, Nurse Swan. Look at how flush your chest is," Edward crooned as his lips traveled down my jaw to bury his face in the collar of my coat. His hands fumbled roughly with the belt due to our close proximity, ripping it away and down my arms as soon as it was untied. He pulled back slightly and raked his eyes over the costume.

"I need my temperature taken, Dr. Cullen, and I believe you have the perfect thermometer."

I hooked my leg around the back of his and pulled him be to me, every plane and curve of our bodies touching. He grabbed my knee and hitched it over his hip, then slid his hand up my thigh and under my bottom, letting out a low groan.

"No panties?"

I rolled my hips against his bulge instead of answering verbally. His other hand took a firm grip on my ass and he hoisted me up, my legs instinctively wrapping around him. I eagerly devoured his mouth, tangling our tongues together and rubbing against him, creating a delicious friction. Edward pulled us away from the wall a bit, only to slam me back against the wall.

"You like teasing me, B?" he rasped, "Sending me sexy pictures on my phone, texting me that you're throbbing for me."

I mentally high fived Rosalie and the Morning Show listeners for suggesting I do those things as Edward shoved me against the wall again, making me throb for him, indeed. I pushed my back against the wall, effectively thrusting my hips into his, and reached under my legs to grab the waistband of Edward's scrubs. With surprising grace and determination, I was able to push his scrubs off his hips so that they pooled at his feet, his erection springing free and slapping against my ass. Edward's head fell to my shoulder where his teeth sunk in to my flesh and sucked hard, assuming leaving his mark. His hands roughly slid up from my hips and groped my breasts as his cock slipping through my slick folds.

"Please," I whimpered and swallowed thickly, "Edward I need you to be inside me."

Edward pulled the lapels of the costume aside, causing my lace covered breast to be exposed and pushed up towards him. He took it as an invitation and buried his face in my heaving chest, kissing and sucking on my soft mounds. He sucked my nipple into his mouth through the fabric, biting and tugging as he gripped his hard cock in his hand and ran in along my dripping center. I bucked hard and hissed at the action, chanting 'please, please, please' until Edward finally slammed in to me. On its own accord, my head slammed back against the wall, my mouth dropping open in a silent cry of pleasure.

"Fuuuuck yessssss," Edward hissed through clenched teeth. He began to thrust into me forcefully, the slapping of our skin resounding through the empty patient room. I screwed my eyes shut, fighting with the urge to scream out, and rolled my hips against his. My fingers pulled and tugged at his hair, my ankles crossed behind his back, my head fallen against his shoulder as my teeth bit into the skin, resulting in a bite mark to match the one he marked me with. As I deliberately tightened my inner muscles around Edward, he ripped the lace cups down off my breasts, tearing the delicate fabric, and sucked a pert nipple into his mouth as his fingers rolled and pinched the other. I lost the battle to stay quiet when his teeth scraped lightly over the tender bud.

"OOOHHHSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTT," I screamed, bucking my hips more determinedly against him, cumming hard and suddenly.

My muscles fluttered around his pulsing cock and my body jerked erratically as I rode out my orgasm. Edward smirked triumphantly and continued to plunge into me with renewed vigor. A low growl from deep in his chest rumbled past his lips seconds before he buried himself as deeply as possible, stilled his movements, and spilled into me. We stood there for a few minutes, panting against each other and placing gentle kisses along sweat slicked skin. Finally, I dropped my legs and slid down Edward's body to stand on shaky legs.

We assisted each other with the task of straightening clothes, me ending up with no undergarments on at all due to Edward's eagerness. After smoothing down my dress, I tied my coat tightly and took off the ridiculous hat, glancing over to see Edward hanging his stethoscope around his neck. He kissed my forehead sweetly and took my hand, leading me out of the room with a whispered 'I love you'.

"How about I take my girl to lunch?"

I smiled up at him shyly, "Sounds great."

As soon as we rounded the corner to the nurses' station, the group of 10 or so interns and nurses broke out into a loud round of applause. The guys shook Edward's hand and slapped him on the back as the girls looked at him with forlorn expressions, and at me with envy. It wasn't until I heard the laughing that I realized Edward was doing his 'Victory dance'.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Would you be opposed to me having coffee with a female colleague?" Edward asked as he walked back in to the bedroom after washing his face.

_Girls like to be woken up with a hot wet mouth, too._

"Um, I don't really care as long as she doesn't start blowing you under the table."

Edward froze in front of the bed, causing me to start laughing at his stunned/amused expression.

"What?" I asked with a giggle.

He shook his head and smiled, "Uh, I don't know her that well but I don't think she is the type for under-the-table fellatio."

"Did you just get technical about oral?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then…" I giggled as he climbed back in to bed, stretching my hands above my head. "That's for the wakeup call, baby."

"Like being woken up via cunnilingus, do you?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes," I laughed, "Just don't call it that. That word makes me laugh!"

"Okaaaay," He chuckled and settled behind me in the classic 'spooning' position.

"What kind of doctor is she?"

"Child Psychology. She is a resident at St. Mary's, but has aspirations to open up her own clinic in the future."

We were settled in bed, enjoying a leisurely morning and listening to the Saturday Morning Replay, as I wanted Edward to hear the stunt Emmett had to do earlier in the week.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_I WOOOON!" Bella shouted into the microphone. "AGAIN!"_

_The latest round of Headphone Karaoke had just been judged and Bella, the aforementioned winner, was dancing around the studio to the winning song._

**-(BELLA) queued ARTIST: Lady Gaga 'Poker Face'-**

"_I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you, cuz I'm bluffin' with my muffin. I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love, glue gunnin'! Just like the chick in the casino, take your bank before I pay you out. I promise this, promise this, CHECK THIS HAND CUZ I'M MARVELOUS!" Bella sang through interpretive dance as far as her headphones would allow._

_Rosalie laughed and clapped as Emmett pouted._

"_Do I have to do this stunt?" Emmett whined._

"_YES!" Bella and Rose shouted in glee._

_Intern Amy opened the door to the studio cautiously. "You ready, Emm?"_

_Emmett groaned and sulked towards the door, grabbing bright yellow costume before stomping off to get changed._

_A few commercials and song changes later found the co hosts and listeners waiting eagerly for the stunt to play out over the airwaves. Emmett had been outfitted with a wireless headset for his cell phone, which was tucked safely into his pocket. his heavy breathing could be heard as he tromped into the grocery store. _

"_This is ridiculous!" he whisper shouted as the girls giggled._

"_Just grab a cart and get to it! Go get our eggs," Rosalie commanded._

"_Speaking of eggs, ladies, "Emmett mumbled into the headset, "My juevos are sweating in this damn costume! It's hotter than Hades in here!"_

_The girls cackling laugh rang out over the air, covering the faint sounds of clanging metal as Emmett extracted cart and stated walking through the store. Emmett greeted all who stared and giggled politely. _

"_Hey, how are you doing?... Hello, ma'am. …What a lovely hat."_

_Emmett continued on to the dairy section with the help of Intern Amy, grumbling about how he could hardly walk with these damned things on his feet._

"_Shorty had them apple-bottom jeeeeeans, boot with the fur!" Rosalie sang through her giggles, Bella joining her._

"…_Had the whole club lookin' at her! Next thing you know," Bella paused._

"_You know!" Rosalie echoed._

"_She hit the floor! Come on Emm! You know what to do!" Bella laughed as she and Rosalie finished singing the chorus to 'Low' by Flo Rida._

"_Shorty got… LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW!"_

_As Rose and Bella laughed back in the studio, Emmett stood in front of the Eggs at the grocery store and proceeded to "get low", unable to help himself, complete with hip rolls and a few pelvic thrust as he dropped it like it was hot and brought it back up slow. Intern Amy was in hysterics as Emmett piled carton after carton of eggs into the cart and moon walked the rest of the way to the cash registers. _

"_And they're not fur," he commented of his footwear, "They're feathered!"_

_As Emmett and Amy waited patiently in line, and the girls on the air, a little boy could be heard through the listener's speakers asking his mommy why that 'big man' is wearing a chicken costume. Bella sniggered as Rosalie guffawed. Emmett stood proudly as the cashier rang up all 50 cartons of Grade A eggs, casting not-so-covert glances at Emmett. After Emmett paid, he turned to the little boy with a smile and said:_

"_I just want all my babies back, little man." _

_And walked out the door, shaking his tail feather._

* * *

**Firstly, thank you all for your kind and caring words for my family. When I got to Memphis I read them all to my family. They, too, were astounded by the outpouring of love from the fandom. You, who are complete strangers, provided so much comfort for us. Thank you for bearing with me on the long wait for this chapter. I'm sorry it's on the shorter side, but I have the next chapter already outlined and I can PROMISE I'll make up for it!**

**Secondly! I have signed up for the Fandom Gives Back, fandom for preemies. As you may know, my daughter was 3 months premature and weighed only 1 lb. 7oz., so this Give Back is very close to my heart. I am planning to contribute an outtake in EPOV. So my question is, out of all that has happened so far, what would you like to hear Edward's take on? Donations and information can be found here: ****http:/fandomforpreemies(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com**

**Third, I am a judge for the All Hallows Eve One Shot contest! So, if you're an author, submit something! www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2496726/**

**Rec's!**

'**Masquerade' by Twilightheaded23**

'**Fill My Little World' by HongKongFooey**

'**What Happens in NY Stays in NY' by ClaireP**


	20. Chapter 19 Happiest Place on Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

The first few days at Disney went by pretty quickly. Edward, Alice, and Jasper wouldn't be joining us until mid week, so the three of us tried to get most of the pre-production stuff out of the way to free up the time we'd have with our friends. We interviewed some characters, and let me tell you- you'd be hard pressed to try to get them out of character! We set up some stunts for later in the week, and played games with the listeners who were in the park. Disney had sound booths at the parks specifically for Radio shows, so we were able to broadcast easily. Rosalie hosted a 'What Am I Sitting on' contest where the contestants were blind folded and had to sit on an object to try and guess what it was to win tickets to the Cirque Du Soleil, while Drew B and I emceed for the Christmas Parade of Lights they ran every night. Emmett embarked on a special quest to eat at every country that was represented at Epcot. He did it; and then we had to rent a wheelchair for the big baby because he was too full to move. We wheeled his ass out the gate while he was double fisting smoked turkey legs from 'Germany' shouting 'Goonies never say die!" the whole way.

He made a trip to the Beirgarten before Rosalie and I found him.

On Wednesday, Edward called me at the end of his shift, knowing that I had to start my emcee shift for the parade.

"So, after rounds I'm going to swing by and pick up Alice and Jasper and we'll be on our way. We should get there around 8pm or so." I could hear him walking, his graceful steps echoing in the cavernous hospital hallways.

"Are you headed there now?" I asked as I plugged in cords and adjusted the soundboards.

"Not yet. I'm going to Arts and Crafts with the kids. We're painting pictures today." I could hear the smile in his voice.

Edward loved being in pediatrics. He had this passion and animation that the children really responded to. Edward was able to coordinate having movie days, arts and crafts, puppet shows, magic shows, and even plays for the kids. I think he enjoyed the activities as much as the kids.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to paint, something pretty for your mommy to hang on the fridge?" I teased.

"I'll paint your 'O' face," he said with an air of seriousness.

I stopped dead in my tracks and blushed a million shades of red. He found the obvious pause hilarious, as the next thing out of his mouth was a boisterous guffaw.

"Oh piss off!" I laughed with him, "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. Bye."

The parade went as smoothly as every other time. Disney did everything perfectly. Hell, one of the lighted butterflies on stilts started to take a tumble, but ended up turning it into some intricate flip-turn-hop-with-a-kick move. It was pretty impressive. I met up with everyone back at The Grand Floridian and was barely able to give Edward a kiss before I passed out on the bed. We were going to pre-record the show the next morning at 3am so that we could have the rest of the day with Edward, Alice, and Jasper at the Magic Kingdom, so we all needed to head to bed early.

xXxXxXxX

"What are you listening to?" I opened my eyes to sandy textured walls, a musty water smell, and echoing voices. I turned my head and looked over at Edward with a soft smile as 'Addicted to Love', the Florence + the Machine version, started to float through my ear buds.

We were standing in line for Splash Mountain and had just entered the caves. I was sitting on the railing listening to my iPod trying to will the steamy sweat off of my skin. It wasn't working.

Instead of answering I guided his body to stand between my legs, turning him with my hands so that his back was to my front. I removed an ear bud and put it in his ear as he leaned back into me. Sudden electricity hummed through the stuffy atmosphere as Florence's smoky voice crooned into our ears.

The lights are on, but you're not home  
your mind is not your own  
your heart sweats, your body shakes  
another kiss is what it takes

You can't sleep, you can't eat  
there's no doubt, you're in deep  
your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
another kiss is all you need

My breathing picked up as my hands slid over Edward's shoulders and down his chest, feeling his breath accelerate as well.

Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh Yeah  
it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,  
you know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love

you see the signs, but you can't read  
you're running at a different speed  
your heart beats in double time  
another kiss and you'll be mine, a one-track mind

you can't be saved  
oblivion is all you crave  
if there's some left for you

you don't mind if you do

My thighs compressed against his hips, my nipples pebbled against his back, and my heart raced as I panted hotly against his ear. Edward's breathing was labored as he turned to be with black, lust filled eyes. Our lips found each others in a slow, deep, and sensual kiss.

whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh Yeah  
it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,  
you know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

your lights are on, but you're not home  
your will is not your own  
your heart sweats your teeth grind  
another kiss and you'll be mine

My heated body was now flush against Edward's back. We both took heaving breaths between impassioned kisses, our tongues slipping and sliding over one another's. My hands drifted down his torso and under the hem of his shirt, caressing his sweaty skin in time with our kiss.

"Oh, would you two cut the shit!" Rosalie hissed, "We're at a family theme park for fucks sake!"

I snapped my head up to glare at my soon-to-be sister-in-law. "Yeah, Rose? And dropping the 'F' bomb is totally appropriate, right?"

She winked with a smirk before turning to face the front of the line again.

The rest of the wait was spent exchanging heated looks and suggestive gestures with Edward. I began scoping little hideaways in the caves in hopes of a voyeuristic encounter much like the one he and I shared at Islands of Adventure. After another 20 minutes, we finally reached the front of the line and stepped into the gated slots to wait for our floating foam log to load. There were 4 rows, each only holding 2 seats, accounting for 8 riders total. Emmett conned Rosalie in to sitting in the front row with him, promising to keep her from getting wet when the log would inevitably fall over the 5 story drop. Alice and Jasper cuddled in the second row as Alice talked rapidly about how excited she was to ride this ride and how she hoped the water didn't splash her hair and weigh it down. I was just about to step in to the row behind them when Edward grabbed my hand and steered me into the last row. I furrowed my brow at him in a silent question, which he answered with just a smirk as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we sat in the damp seats. The banjo music started as our boat bobbed along in the water, the animatronic characters playing out the story of Br'er Rabbit as he leaves his laughing home at briar pond on a quest for fame and fortune. As Br'er rabit was taunting Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear, my thigh was being taunted by Edward's drifting hand. I tried to concentrate on the story but when his long fingers slipped beneath the elastic of my panties I was ready to shout to the gods of denim miniskirts in praise. I swallowed thickly as his fingertips teases my slick folds, gently dipping between them and spreading the wetness around, carefully avoiding my clit. I stifled a moan as he pushed two talented fingers into me, my head turning to bury into his shoulder. I was panting in time with my brisk heartbeat, my legs spreading further open as he pressed his fingers all the way in, palming my clit firmly.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so wet, baby." His voice was low and husky in my ear, his breathing just as labored as mine.

I whimpered in response and rolled my hips into his hand, reaching for the handle on the back of the seat on front of me and holding on tightly. As Br'er Rabbit outwitted Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox, escaping their clutches and slipping out of sticky situations, I was grinding into my boyfriends palm as he curled his fingers and stroked my walls.

"God, love, I wish I could bury myself in you right now. To be in your hot, wet, tight little pussy. Do you like that, Bella, knowing that at any moment we could be caught?"

His words spurred me on, blood raced through my veins, my lungs pulled in hasty breaths, and my head fell back slightly on my shoulders as our boat started up the incline; the tell-tale 'click-click-click' matching the rhythm of my throbbing entrance and pulsing desire as we ascended up the ramp. It was coming. I could feel it coiling low in my belly. The bright light that burst forth in front of my eyes wasn't just that of the sunlight pouring in through the tunnel opening, but that also of what Edward's fingers were doing to me. Just as we fell over the edge of the waterfall, I fell over the edge of satisfaction; my screams of pleasure mingling with the screams of others' amused terror. My muscles tensed and my body shuddered, my stomach dropped with the fall making my orgasm go on and on, seemingly on an endless loop. We reached the bottom of the drop and Edward had just slipped his fingers out of my panties when Alice turned in her seat with a beaming smile.

"Oh my god, you guys! That was so so so awesome!"

"Awesome? EMMETT! What the fuck! You said you'd keep me dry, you big gorilla!" Rose was soaked, Emmett was beaming. And staring at her chest.

I stopped listening and turned to Edward with impassioned eyes, catching his triumphant smile and seated 'Victory Dance' as the boat floated around the bend and into the cave again where the characters were celebrating Br'er Rabbits escape, singing 'Zippity Do Da'.

_Indeed_.

I giggled and buried my face in his shoulder and felt more than heard the deep rumble of his chuckle. Edward never ceased to keep me on my toes. He could go from deep and smoldering to fun and playful in an instant. I felt Edward's palm cup my jaw and lead my lips to his in a tender kiss; it was slow and deep and full of love.

Our boat pulled up to the unloading dock and everyone piled out. Edward held out his hand for me to take, kissing the palm sweetly before assisting me out of the row. We walked through the exit line with woven fingers and coy smiles. Rosalie was still bitching and Alice was detailing the ride again, punctuating with 'jumpy-claps'. Edward and I stood off to the side while the others crowded around the booth where the photos are shown from when you're falling over the edge. We were totally wrapped up in our own little world before we were interrupted by an inquisitive Alice.

"Bella, what's going on with your face?"

I turned my head to see all four of them leaning over the counter to try and get a closer look at the screen. Emmett's face was turning an alarming shade of red while Rosalie was speaking soothingly in his ear and rubbing his arm. Alice had her face buried in Jasper's shoulder as he applauded Edward. _What the fuck?_ I looked at Edward, who just shrugged, before we both joined the group at the counter.

There, on the screen with one focused and four delighted faces, was my 'O' face.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe you bought that picture," I grumbled as Edward and I admired the gingerbread house in front of us.

"Two of them, actually; a wallet and an 8" x 11" Goodness, the man had no shame!

_I love it._

I had just finished interviewing the Pastry Chef's here at the hotel, The Grand Floridian, for their big Gingerbread House display that they do every year. Edward tagged along, "For moral support." I think he came for the cupcakes.

Every year, Disney's Pastry Chefs put together this amazing gingerbread house display, damn near life-sized! The roof shingles were dusted with powdered sugar to look like snow, the sides of the house looks as though it was constructed out of gingerbread bricks and siding. Candy cane embellishments on the shutters, boughs of holly along the roof line, and pastillage porch railings finished off the structure that lead to lush confectionary gardens constructed of candies, cakes, and chocolate covered everything. It really was a winter wonderland right in the middle of the Sunshine state.

"Hey, B, reach in there and grab me a cupcake." I knew he just wanted cupcakes.

I slapped his arm playfully and rolled my eyes. Edward groaned and held his arm dramatically.

"I think you broke it," he pouted.

"Suck it up, tough guy!" I giggled

"You seriously won't get me a cupcake? That's why I came with you."

"You can't have your cake and eat it, too, Edward," I chuckled.

Edward smirked and looped his arm around my back, "I can at least taste the icing though, right?"

We suddenly weren't talking baked goods anymore.

Edward held me close, his hands tickling up and down my sides as he skimmed his nose over my throat, stopping at my pulse point to kiss and suck softly. I sighed a moan and gripped his biceps.

"Fuck," I rasped, conscious of my surrounding, "Edward, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

He smirked. "I have a hypothesis." I raised a brow in question.

The backs of his fingers rubbed up and down the zipper of my jeans with gentle pressure. "That your 'icing' is dripping, no?"

My breathing hitched as my eyes slid shut, my grip tightening on his arms.

"You ready to get out of here, B?" I simply nodded, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the elevators.

The last thing I heard as the elevator doors were closing, were the angry shouts from Drew B for leaving him to pack up the equipment.

_This really is the happiest place on earth._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

Lovelies! *hugs you all* I flove you, you know that, right?

Don't forget to donate for my Outtake for the Fandom for Preemies! Find out more HERE http:/fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com I think I'm going to write EPOV of when he found Bella in the alley. Let me know if you'd like to read a different scene.

READ THESE!

Friendly Discontentment by ManderBetis

Legacy by AutumnDreamer

A Pound of Flesh by jaxon22


	21. Chapter 20 Africa!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…. But I do own my obsession with all things Disney! **

**A/N : Holy writer's block, Batman. Seriously. I am not in love with this story anymore so this is just a short chapter to get us through. I've lost my mojo and I don't know where it went or how to get it back. I think I need to start moving this along… **

**You all need to thank Twilightheaded23 for this chapter. Jessica, I don't think I could write this story without you. Thank you for always being there whenever I need a brainstorming session. **

**

* * *

BPOV  
**

"_You're going to have to stand still if you want me to help you with your skates!" a huffy voice muttered over the speakers._

"_I'm trying to stay still! Have you ever had to balance on 1/8" thick blades?" a new voice sulked back, wobbling slightly as they moved to cross their arms over their chest in defiance. _

"_Yeah, actually, I have! I am RTFN! Crouched down. Tying YOUR skates!" _

_A groan was emitted, "These sequins are chaffing my thighs."_

"_Edward, quit crying about it!" Bella stood and smoothed her jeans over before stifling a laugh at the sight of her boyfriend in tights and a tutu._

_The Morning show was doing an expo on Disney on Ice for their last broadcast. Drew B. had to leave for a family emergency, leaving the morning show a man short for the stunt- Edward drew the short straw. _

"_You're laughing at me, aren't you?" Edward mumbled with an arched eyebrow as he fluffed his puffy sleeves._

"_No, baby, of course not!" Bella giggled._

_Edward grunted just as a boisterous Emmett glided across the ice on one foot and his arms out in a surprisingly well performed arabesque. _

"_Let's DO THIS, pretty boy!" Emmett's grace was wiped abruptly away when he hit a rough patch on the ice and ate it, falling flat on his face. Emmett scrambled up, slipping twice, before he was able to get steady on his skates. _

_After containing her guffaws, Bella patted Edward on the back before giving him a gentle shove to towards the center of the rink. He shuffled his way out there as Bella held up the camera to film, looking over her shoulder to check with Rosalie that the sound was coming through the mics. Rose gave Bella the thumbs up and started the music, soft waves of muted notes filling the arena, just as Edward reached Emmett._

"_I look better than you," Edward said with a smirk, again fluffing his tutu._

"_*BEEP* off, dude! You do not! I make this leotard look damn sexy!" Emmett retorted._

_A good natured shoving match ensued until Jasper skated out to join the boys._

"_Ok, ladies, let's do this." Jasper had offered to help Bella film since she wasn't the most graceful of swans on the ice._

"_Ladies?" Emmett questioned after Edward was positioned behind him. _

_Jasper waved him off as Edward placed a hand on Emmett's hip and took his other hand in his, holding it primly out to the side. _

"_Why are you wearing a cape?" Emmett mumbled over his shoulder._

"_Why are you wearing *BEEP* … fairy wings?" Edward hissed back, batting said fairy wings out of his face._

_With a flourished wave over his ensemble, Emmett replied, "Dude, it completes the look."_

_Jasper whistled to get the boys attention so they wouldn't miss the music cue to start the routine. Emmett and Edward corrected their stance, and with a push off the toe pick they began their choreography. The boys shuffled around the ice on wobbly legs with flailing arms as 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin sang through the arena. Emmett turned to face Bella and shimmied his leotard covered man boobs at the camera, quickly losing balance and once again face planting on the ice. As Emmett tried to recover and turn the fall in to some sort of sexy floor move, spreading his legs and walking himself back on his hands as he gazed at the camera with exaggerated hooded eyes. Edward laughed and flapped his arms in a wild display as he hobbled around on his skates, apparently trying to portray the elegant movements that a real ice skater would while performing. Jasper was shouting out critiques the entire time, bringing everyone's interest to a peak as to how he came to be so informed on the art of Ice Dancing. Alice was vibrating in place with sparkling puppy eyes, Emmett was laying face down on the ice with his hands clasped in front of him, Rosalie was beaming with mischief and shouting for Jasper to 'man up' and confess; all of them combining their efforts to try to guilt him in to telling his secrets._

"_I don't want to talk about it…" Jasper mumbled with a smirk as he walking off the ice, a pouty Alice close behind him._

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Tell me a secret," I asked Edward.

We had been home from Disney for a week and were sitting on the floor in Edward's living room wrapping presents for Christmas, which was only a few days away. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were going to spend the day with Renee in rehab while Alice and Jasper were going to see his parents in Texas, so we were going to do a gift exchange with the whole group before splitting up.

"What kind of secret?" Edward replied.

"I don't know. Just something I don't know about you. Tell me about how you found out about your allergy!" I placed the last piece of tape on the seam of the paper and reached for the next package as Edward took a deep breath and leaned back on his palms.

"Hmmm," he started. "That isn't something I like to revisit. But, for you, the world."

Edward grinned as he took me back to Forks, Washington, circa 2001.

"I was 16 and had a date with the hottest girl in school; her name was Nicole. **(A/N: Yeah, I used my own name in my fic, suck my dick!)** The first Harry Potter had just come out and the local theater was doing this 'Dinner and a Movie' thing, where they served food during the screening. I had done extra chores around the house for a month to save up enough for this date. I thought I was so cool picking her up, I had just gotten my driver's license and it was my first time driving anyone other than Alice around; or, more specifically, to the mall." Edward stopped and shook his head with a small smile before jumping back in to the story.

"I remember being so nervous because Nicole was 2 years older than me and I knew I had to bring my A-game. She was prom queen, on the homecoming court, student council- everything. And to top it all off, she was a total brain! We had flirted all year long before I finally got the balls to ask her out. I picked her up and we ate and watched the movie at the theater, blah blah blah. The whole time she was touching me; like, my thigh, my knee, my arm- something. I was driving her home and she says 'pull over' in this do-it-or-die tone of voice, so I do, thinking that something was wrong. The moment I put the car in park she climbs into the back seat and she stared at me like I should do the same. I did and then, well, she pounced! We were kissing and groping and then…"

He trailed off noticing my cringe. I didn't want to hear about Edward feeling up another girl, even an adolescent Edward. Not that I was surprised she jumped him, I mean look at him! He's fucking hot! I motioned for Edward to continue, begging him to skip to the end.

"Right, so basically, erm… that was my first experience with oral, giving and receiving. I took her home and walked her to the door, gave her a kiss goodnight- the whole nine. As I was driving home, I noticed that my lips were a bit puffy and tingly. I just assumed they were kiss-swollen, but by the time I had gotten home they had ballooned so much that I looked like I jumbo hot dogs for lips! I ran into the bathroom and was pushing on my lips when my dad walked in. He asked me all these medical questions and started to do an impromptu exam. Then my mother came in and started freaking out!"

Edward continued to tell me about how his father had him go through and list all the things he had eaten that day, and how embarrassed he was to have to tell his father about his oral encounter. He shouted at me when I had to choke back a laugh.

"What? That was the only thing different I had eaten that day!"

My giggles escaped when Edward painted the scene of him having to go to the hospital and get check out and having to call Nicole to see what soap or lotion she used and how mortified he was to have to explain to her what was going on. After coming to the conclusion that there was nothing topically that he was allergic to they ran some test to figure out that Edward was allergic the plasma in vaginal fluids. "We were both humiliated! She kept crying and wailing that she had a 'poisonous vag'." By this time I was rolling on the floor in laughter, the wrapping of the packages long forgotten with Edward chuckling along with me.

"Yeah well, I found a way around that allergy," Edward crooned as he crawled over me with a crooked grin.

XxXxXxXx

The days leading up to Christmas were busy and chaotic. The station was hosting an event called 'Jingle Ball' which featured a number of recording artist and sponsored booths, much like Fourth of Flager, but with a holiday theme. In addition to our regular morning broadcasts, the morning show had to tape extra shows for them to play during the two weeks we were on holiday vacation. We recorded a few stunts, including one where Drew B and Emmett got all dressed in black and snuck into a wealthier neighborhood under the cover of night and rearranged the holiday décor of the residents, a fruitcake eating contest, 'sneak-attack-snowball-fight' (which resulted in a restraining order), I retold the story that Edward had shared with me earlier in the week, and we did our Secret Santa on air.

We were all gathered around my little Charlie Brown Christmas tree for our own little gift exchange the Wednesday before Christmas when Emmett came out of the bathroom in a full theatrical-grade Santa costume. He handed out everyone gifts and then took his seat next to Rosalie before he started stuffing cookies in his mouth at a rapid pace.

"Whaa?" He coughed out as we all gaped at him.

"Emmett, we just fucking ate, dude! You're horking those cookies like you haven't eaten all day," Jasper answered.

Emmett just shrugged and continued on eating, so the rest of us took turns opening our presents. We went in a circle and 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed over gifts; the girls and I squealing for the over indulgent ones. We were on our last turn around when Edward handed me a bulky envelope with a hesitant smile. I smiled back and slid my finger under the tab to pry it open and pulled out the thick paper, eyeing it curiously as I turned it over in my hands to read the text.

"Airline tickets," Edward said.

"Airline tickets?" I repeated.

"To Africa."

"Africa?"

"To… visit me.'

"…._Visit_ you?"

"Oh, for fucks sake! Are you going to repeat everything he fucking says?" Rosalie shouted.

It was then that I realized the room had become eerily quiet, the group's heads snapping back and forth to watch my and Edward's exchange like a tennis match.

"You're going to Africa?" I jumped up, looking incredulously at Edward.

"Baby, you remember that coffee meeting I had with that attending physician? Well, she's on the board for Cross Cultural Solutions and asked me if I would be interested in volunteering for their Intern Abroad program in the Peds division. It's always been my dream to be able to do something like this so I took the opportunity."

"Without talking to me about it first?" I was angry and hurt. Edward at least had the wherewithal to look properly chastised. "How long will you be gone? When do you leave?"

I was very close to tears when Alice suggested the rest of the group excuse themselves to give us a little privacy.

"We'll just be over at Edward's," Alice spoke softly over her shoulder as they all shuffled out the door.

Edward watched the door click shut before he turned to me sheepishly. "I'll be gone for two months," my mouth dropped open, "and I leave…. Three days after Christmas." I lost the battle against the threatening tears as they poured over my cheeks. Three days after Christmas? That only left us with 7 days before he boarded the plane.

He approached me tentatively to wrap his arms around me. The moment he touched me I melted into his hold. Heaving sobs shook my whole frame as I fisted Edward's shirt in my hands. He rubbed my back and spoke soothingly into my ear as he rocked us back and forth. After I had calmed down a bit, he sat down with me on his lap to tell me more about the program, assuring me that it was well funded and that he would have access to the internet and phones.

"I'll be back at the end of February, and you can come visit me whenever you want."

We talked about possible dates for me to visit before Edward went to his apartment to tell the others they could come back over, and then shared with them the details of the program that he explained to me. Emmett clapped Edward on the back and told him how proud he was of him for doing something so selfless, promising to look after me while he was gone as Jasper poked fun at their blooming bromance. Rose and Alice coddled me and told me that they would keep me so busy that I wouldn't even notice Edward was gone.

After everyone left and I was cleaning up, Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his lips against the side of my neck. He took the plates out of my hands and set them on the table before threading his fingers with mine and leading me back to the bedroom where he made love to me for hours. Tender caresses and soft sighs, tangled limbs and heavy breaths. When we finally fell to the mattress in a sweaty heap we were completely exhausted; the only words exchanged before we fell asleep were 'I love you'.

On Christmas morning, Edward and I met up with Emmett and Rose to visit with Renee at Orchid's. The place was decorated for the holidays with thick green garlands and bright red bows; traditional Christmas carols were playing softly in the background while families gathered in small groups to spend time with their loved ones and exchange gifts. My mom greeted Edward with an Emmett-worthy bear hug before taking his hand and mine and leading us all outside to sit in the gardens. It was a delightfully mild day without a cloud in the sky; the soft breeze wafted the aromatics of holiday dinners and warm cookies. As Edward and my mother talked about his African internship, I sat back in awe of their bond. Renee was absolutely taken with him; they laughed and interacted as though they had known each other for years. Edward fit right in with our family. It was in that moment that I knew that no matter the distance, Edward was my forever; and even though I had known that for months it was nice to be reminded of that. The rest of our day with Renee was spent catching up, reminiscing, and going over wedding ideas with Rose. Edward never left my side.

Over the next seven days, Edward and I were glued together. We laughed, cried, and soaked up as much of each other as we could. Helping him pack was the worst. I tried to lighten the mood my crawling in to the suitcase but ended up crying onto his scrubs until Edward picked me up; holding me until my tears ran dry. Emmett drove us to the airport, waiting in the car so that I could walk Edward to the security check point alone. After we shared a coked, tearful good bye, I watched Edward walk down the terminal until I could no longer see him. Strong arms circled my shoulders as I turned around. Emmett gave me a sad smile before I collapsed and wept into his chest.

"Come on, sweet girl, let's get you home." Emmett turned and crouched down, smiling at me over his shoulder. I jumped on his back and he carried me out to the car where we sat on the hood and watched Edward's plane take off.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Don't hate me. I needed a kick in the ass, and you know the drama won't last long! This Africa bit was NEVER in my outline, it just kind of popped into my head while Medward was answering his Formspring questions. **


	22. Chapter 22 Hide yo kids

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

**A/N: **

**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Bravo to those of you who have found my naughty RP twitter account. *winks* You all are amazing. That is all.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

It took about 20 minutes after Edward's plane left before I realized that I was pissed. No- I was more than pissed. I was furious!

Monday morning after New Years, I stormed into the studio and slammed my headphones over my ears.

"_Can you *BEEP* believe it? Seven freaking days before he leaves he tells me he's going to Africa?... AFRICA!" Bella bellowed into the microphone, sitting with raised eyebrows and arms out to the sides._

"_Uhh… Where did this come from, B? You were fine when we left the airport last week." Emmett spoke softly, as though trying to soothe a rabid animal. _

_Bella paced back in forth in front of the soundboard, as far as her headphone cord would allow._

"_I mean really, W-T-F? I'm his friggin' girlfriend for crying out loud! Shouldn't he have discussed this with me? This clearly isn't something you decide on a moment's notice; he's had to have known about this for months! He couldn't have said, 'Oh hey, Bella? Thinkin' about truckin' off to _AF-RIC-KA_ just for giggles, thought you should know! PEACE!' I mean I would have had to sit down, make a list, and get my passport and stuff- this is not last minute situation! Of course I wasn't going to spend the last 7 days I had being pissed at him! I sucked it the *BEEP* up and enjoyed my time with my man! AND WHY ARE YOU TWO SMILING?"_

"_Well," Rose started, "Watching you right now is kinda like watching a cartoon."_

_And it was- Bella was flailing her arms, ticking off points on her fingers, and was making over exaggerated facial expressions._

"_Yeah, Bells, you look like that guy from the 'Bed Intruder Song'," Emmett chuckled._

_Bella had to crack a smile. The Bed Intruder Song was a sure fire way to get Bella to laugh, and her brother knew it._

**-(EMMETT) queued Auto Tune: BED INTRUDER SONG-**

"_He's climbin' in yo window, he's snatchin' all yo people up! Tryin' to rape 'em so ya need to hide yo kids, hide yo wife, hide yo kids, hide yo wife- and hide yo husbands cuz they rapin' er'rybody out here!"_

**[WATCH THIS: It will change your life www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=QzRZWpeofic]**

_The Studio broke out into a boisterous chorus of the song, complete with hand gestures and head rolls. _

"_You don't have to come and confess, we lookin' fo' you! We gon' fiiind you, we gon' find you! So you can run and tell that, run and tell that, run and tell that, homeboy, homeboy, home-home-homeboy!"_

_After the song was over, Bella was calmer when she continued to express how hurt she was that Edward didn't speak to her about this life- altering expedition, wondering if maybe Edward didn't view their relationship as seriously as she did. Rosalie voiced that maybe Edward was just afraid that Bella would ask him to stay and he wouldn't have the power to leave her._

"_He would stay because he loves you so much and then later in life he could grow to resent you for asking him to give up one of his biggest dreams."_

"_When did you get so insightful?" Bella sniffled as she wiped away rogue tears._

_Rosalie just shrugged and shot a coy smile at Emmett, which he returned. Bella didn't have time to digest the odd exchange before they had to move on to the next stunt: Super Soaker Trivia._

XxXxXxXxXx

**...We've never had a shower together.**

I picked up my cell phone and smirked at the text from Edward. I felt the tingle start in my toes- I knew where this was headed.

_Pity I just got finished with mine._

**Isn't it. We should remedy this soon. Don't you think?**

_Yes, sir, I agree_.

***smirks* I love when you call me 'sir'**

_Mmm, do you now? *smiles coyly* Good to know._

**Are you dressed yet? *smirks***

_Uhhh... In a state of. I am in my bra and panties straightening my hair._

**Hmm... *wraps my arms around your naked torso, kissing your shoulder***

_*sections off another lock of my hair, running it through my straightener* I thought you were on a safari boat ride, Mr. Cullen._

**Well, Ms. Swan *open mouth kisses your shoulder* it seems the boat cannot hold my attention as you can.**

_*setting the straightener down and watching you in the mirror as I press my ass back against you* Mmm, how thankful I am for boring rivers._

**Mmm *humming against your skin as my hands skim over your stomach, my fingers running along the hem of your panties***

_If memory serves me correctly, you're quite fond of these panties. *turns my hips slightly to the sides, pointing to my ass* The ones with the bows._

***groans into your neck, running my fingers over the bows* it would be a shame if I ripped them off, right?**

_Mmm You could always just pull them down to my knees *wiggles against your pelvis* Or I could just get a new pair._

**Get a new pair. *fisting the material in my hands and tearing it quickly from your body***

_*sucking in a sharp breath through clenched teeth as the fabric bites into my flesh, dropping my hands to the counter, bending over slightly*_

***unclasps your bra, letting it fall down your arms. My hands skimming from your pelvis to your breasts before unzipping my pants and pulling my cock out* ready for me, Bella? *runs my cock through your folds***

*_nods, widening my stance slightly, looking you in the eye through the reflection of the mirror* Yes, baby... I'm so wet for you._

***growling at your words I push into you without waiting. Immediately thrusting hard and fast* fuck, baby! *pulling your hips closer to me and bending you over more***

_*falling forward, my hand bracing against the mirror as I cry out, moaning low in my chest as my gaze slides from your down to where we're joined* Mmmm Edward! *rocking back into you, our slapping skin echoing off the walls* C-can you see Mmm what you're doing to me...shhhittt_

***slamming into you roughly my teeth scrape over your shoulder* tell me.**

*_pulling my knees together, tightening my muscles around you as I swivel my hips* Fuck! Y-you drive Mmmme crazy! *my head falling forward as I wedge my hand between my thigh, cupping your balls and massaging them*_

**Fuckk! Baby... *I push into you harder, bracing one hand on your hip while the other moves to pluck at your nipples* tell me you're mine.**

_*looking up at you in the mirror, moaning out your name* Yours, Edward. Forever yours._

***moving my hand to tease you clit* cum for me baby. I want to hear you scream* leaning in I bite your ear***

_*whining against the counter top, my eyes locked on yours as your words send me over the edge sending shivers down my spine as I call out and pant as I cum around you, my pussy tightening around your cock and squeezing*E-edward! Ohfuckohfuckohfuck..._

***pinching your clit as I cum at the same time of you I call out your name. Relaxing down on your back, resting most of my weight on you as I pant before pulling out of you slowly with a hiss and slapping your ass***

_*smiles softly, loving the feel of your weight on me and giggling softly as you smack me* That was... a nice surprise._

**I aim to ... surprise *Laughs and grabs your hands pulling you into my arms***

_*turns to face you as you pull me to stand, sliding up on to the counter before leaning forward to kiss you deeply*_

***wrapping my arms around you, pulling you closer to the edge of the counter as I kiss you***

_*humming against your lips, my fingers twirling the hair at the base of your head* Mmm, I love you._

***Sighing into your kiss* I love you, too.**

"What are you texting?" Rosalie asked.

"Fuck off."

"Ooooh, you're sexting!"

"Fuck off."

"Is it good?"

"Fuck. Off."

"It's good."

I turned to Rose with a shy smile and animatedly fanned myself causing her to laugh out loud. She and I were sitting side by side in massage chairs getting pedicures by the time Edward and I had gotten finished with our 'session'. He had been in Africa for nearly two months already, but had been asked to stay for another month. True to his word we were able to talk, text, and email regularly and we had been talking about booking my flight to go visit. Rosalie spoke as though reading my mind.

"So, when are you going to go visit him?"

"Um, I'm not sure," I answered with a small shrug, "We talked about me going out there in about two weeks."

I looked up from my toes and in to Rosalie's glistening eyes.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I choked. Rose never cried, she was super human!

"B-bella," she whispered, "I'm- _we're_ pregnant."

My eyes nearly fell out of my head. "ROSE! Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

Tears were streaming down both of our cheeks as smiles bloomed over our faces. Rose nodded and we both leaned over in our chairs to hug each other tightly. Rose and Emmett had been trying for a baby for ages. They suffered two miscarriages last year and it had, understandably, devastated them both. Rose had a tilted uterus which made conception and carrying a baby very difficult.

"How far along are you? Is everything okay?" I asked, wiping away Rose's tears before tending to my own.

"I'm 14 weeks, and yes, everything looks okay right now. I had my first ultrasound at 6 weeks. They consider me 'high risk' though and I'm supposed to take it easy and try to stay off my feet- you know since we've had so many er… complications in the past."

"Stay off your feet? Rosalie! Why are you up and about now? You should be home resting!"

"Well, Bella, I can't stop my life. I am taking it easy but I still have responsibilities. I have to take care of Emmett, the station- it doesn't just go away because I'm pregnant."

I knew she was right; Rose had a lot of responsibilities behind the scenes at the station and was not one to delegate these tasks. As we finished our day, I started thinking: I could take over some of those tasks. I was capable and had the experience to be able to do what Rose does. I told Emmett as much that next Thursday and together, he and I approached the station manager and arranged for me to fill in for Rosalie so she could rest more and take care of herself and the baby. So that Thursday morning, instead of following Rosalie to the soundboards, Emmett and I steered her out the doors and to the car.

"Where are we going? Emmett, I have work to do!" Rosalie stated, turning around to walk back into the station.

"You're going home to rest, Rosie. Bella and Drew B are going to take care of things."

I nodded in agreement with my brother as Rose looked between the two of us, clearly confused.

"Drew B is going to handle putting together the bits for the Saturday Morning Replay while I do the scheduling for Events and appearances." Rosalie had already started to shake her head by the time I had finished. "Rose, there are more important things at stake!"

Her eyes filled up with tears as her hands slid over her barely-there tummy. Emmett scooped her up in a bear hug from behind as I completed the sandwich and smooshed her from the front, wrapping my arms around her and… well, as much of my brother as I could reach. I heard Drew B shuffle towards us moments before I felt him pressed against my back. I turned to glare at him over my shoulder but it was all lost, as his eyes were closed and his nose was buried in my hair.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF, CREEPER!" I shoved back, causing Drew B to stumble, and turned to take a swing at him, but Emmett caught my wrist.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's going on here?" Emmett looked between the two of us, completely confused.

"He needs to keep his grubby paws to himself!" I shouted.

Emmett choked back a laugh, causing me to turn to him with a glare.

"I'm sorry, B, but have you seen your bitchface? And 'grubby paws'? HAHAHA What the fuck is that?"

"Whatever," I grumbled and stormed back into the station.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"_Okay,_" Emmett's voice echoed in my headphones.

I was helping Drew B put together the Saturday Morning Re-Play for this week, and was editing the 'Weird Things Guys Say in Bed', an article I had found on thefrisky(dot)com.

1. "'I love you.' (It was a one-night stand.)"

2. "I want to lick your armpit."

_Emmett laughed loudly as Bella and Rosalie gagged._

3. "There was one guy who could _not_ get off without stringing together a bunch of foul words that made no sense as a sentence. For example: 'F**k whore a**hole b**ch f**k c**t p***y s**t!' So ridiculous."

4. "One guy begged me to slap his erect penis."

"_Whaaaat the *BEEP*" Rosalie inquired. "That's…. creppy!"_

5. "You're the first biological woman I've had sex with in a long time ..."

**-(EMMETT) queued chirping crickets sound effect- **

"_Moving right along!" Bella chirped._

6. "My last girlfriend had a bangin' body."

7. "Your ass tastes like butterscotch."

8. "I'm sorry, I don't always cry like this."

"_BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, What a pansy!" Drew B guffawed._

"_Aww, shut up, it's okay for guys to cry after sex," Rose suggested._

"_Not like a little *BEEP*, as suggested in this article! Don't roll your eyes at me!" Drew B defended._

9. "'Can I cut you?' My response, 'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'"

10. "Can I stick it in now?"

11. "'I just want to make you come, Jeanine.' (Not my name.)"

**-(BELLA) queued ARTIST: The Ting Tings 'That's Not My Name'- **

12. "Did you see 'Two girls, one cup?'"

"_OH SHHHH*BEEP* That video was NAS-TAY!" Emmett commented loudly._

13. "Call me daddy."

14. "You're like a man in bed."

15. "I wanna shave you first."

16. "You're not pulling my balls hard enough."

17. "Don't worry, my mom has heard me have sex before."

18. "If we go back to my place, my roommate will totally join in."

19. "I met him on an online dating site. We had only emailed back and forth, but he kept saying, 'I'm a stranger. You don't know me, I'm a stranger, you don't know me. I'm a stranger you don't know me,' over and over again."

"_Well that was enlightening!" Rosalie laughed lightly_

"Hey, Andrew, should I cut this bit short for the commercial or continue it after the break?" I asked, turning towards him.

He took his headphones off, as he was editing the bit The Morning Show did featuring Keenan Cahill, the lip synching sensation, and looked over at me.

"I think you should clip it to wrap before the break, anything after that would just be overkill"

It came apparent to me over that week that I wouldn't be able to visit Edward- I just had too much to do. Taking on Rosalie's responsibilities made the studio more of a home to me than my condo. I was constantly scheduling, recording, or editing. Edward was incredibly understanding when I told him a few weeks later that I wouldn't be visiting him in Africa; he understood Rose's condition and was supportive in my decision to stay.

The plus side to being so busy was that the remainder of Edward's intern abroad flew by in no time.

I grabbed my keys and my purse as I skipped out the door, barely remembering to lock the door as I left my condo. I walked on air as I made my way through the parking garage to my car, and pressed my luck as I sped to the airport. I was bouncing in place as I watched the passengers pour out of the terminal, pushing up onto my tip toes to sea over the sea of people. I scanned their heads looking for the copper mess that I've been dying to comb my fingers through. My eyes swept from left to right, and then back again, my heart racing as the crowd got thinner and thinner. And then I saw him. With that crooked smile and low slung jeans, he stood leaning against the railing of the escalator. He looked at his watch before looking out at the crowd, assumingly in search of me. As our eyes locked, matching smiles bloomed over our faces. I pushed off the wall just as he reached the last step and took a running leap into the arms of the man I last saw three months before. After he caught me mid-jump, I looked into the green pools of his eyes and leaned forward to taste the lips I dreamed about since he left.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi kids *smiles sheepishly* Sooooo, I know it's been like 2 months, but there are a lot of changes happening in my life right now. We're almost done! **

**I'm moving back home to South Florida! So if you live in the area, get at me and you can take me to lunch ;) Haha. ALSO! I'm jumping across the pond to visit jolly ole ENGLAND in February 2011, so if you're one of my beloved UK readers LET'S MEET FOR TEA! (I'm not eating clotted cream or spotted dick though, you've been warned.) I'm flying in to London, and will make my way through Essex, Cornwall, Bristol, and Barnstaple and I'm TOTES excited!**


	23. Chapter 23 Cinco de Drinko

**A/N: Welcome back... I KNOW! It's been FOR-FUCKING-EVER. I'm sorry. Forgive me?**

**So, I know Cinco de Mayo wasn't on a Saturday this year, but let's pretend? K, thaaaanks.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

BPOV

Things were tense. Like, _REALLY _tense. There was this huge elephant in the car, and the tricky bitch followed us up the elevator to our floor, too! He knew I was upset with the way he ran off to Africa, and had his tail between his legs about it. Edward followed me to my door and we both just sort of stood there in all our awkwardness.

"Um, well… It's pretty late, and you must be tired, so I guess I'll just…" I motioned to my door in lieu of finishing my sentence.

"Can I tuck you in?" He looked at me with a sheepish smile.

How can I say 'no' to that face?

I nodded and smiled softly as I reached for his hand and, weaving our fingers together, lead him through my door and back to the bedroom. As soon as we passed the threshold, Edward pulled me back against his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist before resting his chin on my shoulder, causing us to waddle to the bed. I giggled as I hugged his arms to me and wiggled against him.

"I feel like a penguin," I said and kissed his cheek as we reached the edge of the bed.

His arms tightened around me. "What if I don't want to let go?"

"Then sleep with me," I whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied in an equally quiet voice.

"Mhm," I nodded and peeked shyly over my shoulder at him.

"Okay," he tilted my head back and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "You are my girl after all. Why shouldn't I sleep with you?"

"Right." I smiled and kissed him again before leaning over as far as his grip would allow, pulling back the blankets, "Are you very sleepy, my handsome?"

"I've been sleepier, sweetheart." His hips pushed into my ass and he chuckled as I was leaning forward.

I looked over my shoulder at him with a smirk as I planted my hands flat against my mattress and pressed my ass back against him. He growled playfully and moved his hands to grip my hips as he shifted his against mine. I swallowed thickly, the burning between my thighs growing, and whispered 'don't tease me' as I locked my eyes on his.

"Do you want me to fuck you, my darling?"

The combination of the crude wording with the soft endearment had me wet and clenching with primal need. I nodded slowly. My eyes slid shut as I felt his hands run over the swell of my bottom.

"You're sure? I can just hold you, if you'd prefer." He was bluffing. I could hear a need in his voice that rivaled my own.

"I need to feel you inside of me." I pulled the corner of my lip between my teeth as I felt my pulse race, sending a prominent throb to my heated center.

Quicker than I could realize, Edward unfastened and pulled my jeans and panties down to my knees.

"It'd be my pleasure." His fingers caressed my ass before skimming around my hip to slide through my wet folds. "I love how you're always ready," he growled again.

"It's wh-what you do to me." I screwed my eyes shut tightly as his fingers passed through me, a whimpered 'oh my god' barely audible from my lips.

With one hand still nestled between my thighs, Edward unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans over his hips to pool at his feet. As he thrust against my bare bottom, I hummed at the feel of his thickness sheathed in the soft material of his boxers, sending goose bumps over my skin.

"Can you feel what you do to me? How hard you make me?" He pushed a single finger into my entrance, moving it slowly as his thumb pressed lightly over my clit. I whimpered again and rolled my hips in a circle against his hand.

"Ffffuuuuck it's been too long." I reached one hand back to palm him through his boxers. "This is mine. This is for me." Something about claiming him as mine sent a new surge of desire through me, seeping down my thighs.

Edward chuckled as he leaned in to nudge my head to the side with his chin and bit my shoulder.

"My gorgeous eager girl!" He kissed over the sting caused by his teeth as he pulled his hand away from my core, dragging only the nail of his thumb up my thigh and side to tilt my head further, allowing him to kiss wetly over the heated skin of my neck.

I hummed under his lips and sighed a moan as his nail sliced a path up my body, shifting my bottom into his lap. The rustle of the fabric moving over our skin combined with the feel of him thick and pulsing against me causing me to tremble with want.

"Be my good boy, Edward." I felt Edward grin against my skin.

"I shouldn't have told you how much I like that. How hard it makes me." He kicked my legs closer together. "Cross your ankles, my love. And grip hold of the bed."

"Mmm, it makes you hard for me, baby?" I grinned wickedly over my shoulder at him, "I'm going to enjoy this." My hands fisted in the sheets as I drew my legs together and obediently crossed my ankles.

Edward kicked his jeans and boxers across the floor and thrust against my ass, speaking in a warning growl, "So hard, and all for you, baby. Hold tight!" He pushed into me quickly, filling me to the hilt, barely pausing before pulling out completely and slamming back in. Each thrust harder than the one before as he seemingly aimed to get even closer; even deeper.

I cried out piercingly as he ploughed into me, the force of his thrusts pushing my face into the bed. "FUCK!" I shouted, turning my cheek to lie on the mattress, groaning at the rough pleasure.

"Say it, Bella. Say you're mine." Each word was punctuated with a deep, strong thrust as his fingers dug into my hips. "Scream it!"

"Y-YOURS! Shhhiiiit," My back arched sharply and I tossed my head back on my shoulders, "Forever yours, Edward!" I groaned as the head of his cock rubbed repeatedly against my cushioned spot. "Oh, fuck. FUCK! Fuuuck meeee."

Edward scooped my hair up in his hand and twisted it around his fist, laying across my back before pulling my head back almost roughly, "I fucking love your hair around my fist." He pressed his lips to my neck, growling against my pulse point and sending vibrations through my body, "Rub your clit, my good girl." His teeth scraped against my neck with every rough thrust, his grunted breath fanning over my sweat-slicked skin.

I moaned at the forcefulness in his movements as my hand covered my mound to rub furious circles over my clit before taking it between my finger and thumb and pinching, pulling, and flicking. Our moans joined the slapping of our skin in the air as I bucked my hips to meet his violent thrusts, with Edward circling his hips every time he was fully sheathed in me. Using his hand in my hair, he pulled me up from the bed. With my back to his chest, he ran his hand up my stomach and chest, pushing my shirt up and palming my breast, his thumb and finger mirroring my actions on my clit on my nipple.

"Cum for me. NOW."

I gasped urgently and my eyes widened as he plucked at my nipples. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" I screwed my eyes shut as my body tensed, my muscles locking into place as I screamed out and came violently. With my free hand, I raked my nails up the length of his thigh, leaving angry red streaks, "EEEEEDWAAAARD!" My hips again rocked and my muscles relaxed slightly as I rode out my high, my head lulling against his shoulder as I fluttered around him.

The coiling of my body drawing him closer to the edge, he slowed his movements, fucking me slow, deep, and hard. I felt him twitch inside of me as my nails dug into his thigh. "Fffuck. Fuck, Bella! You're so good, baby!" Thrusting into me a final time with his face buried against my neck, he released into me, his eyes closed tightly as tremors overcame his body. "So good, baby."

Smiling lazily and glowing from his praise, I lowered us to the bed as I felt him heavy against my back. "No one has ever, or will ever, make me feel like you do."

"I only hope to make you feel how you make me feel." He leaned back to roll me over, and with an 'arms up' warning, he pulled my shirt off and tossed it carelessly over his head. "I want to make you feel cherished, wanted, needed… _craved_. I want you to feel beautiful and precious and important." He moved to lay next to me on the bed, "I want you to feel, beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are someone's world; that someone loves you more than they even knew was possible."

Edward linked our fingers on the mattress between us and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

And that was all I needed to hear. Edward left me without words. I loved him so much. The all consuming love I have for him? I shook my head at the thought. He couldn't imagine the impact he has had on my life. He showed me the strength of love, how far love could go, and how much my heart could hold. When I talked to him or made love to him, I could literally feel my heart swell with unrestrained love and devotion for him. Sure, I wished things had been handled differently with the Africa trip, but the way it happened seemed to have freed something in us.

-xoxo-

"Y'all this bass is bumpin' through me."

Rose, Alice, and I had just sat down at a Mexican restaurant to celebrate Cinco de Mayo and were at the table right next to the speakers.

"If you see my 'O' face, I apologize," Rose continued.

Little Alice's head snapped up from situating her napkin on her lap to look wonky eyed at Rose. She just waved Alice off and flipped through the menu while I laughed it off.

"So, things have been better with Edward since he's been back?" Alice asked, having recovered from Rose's comment.

Edward had been back for a few months now and, aside from some minor arguments about me working with Drew B so often, things had been going very well. Our relationship weren't perfect by any means, as he and I both were adjusting to having to share our lives with someone else. We may make our own decisions, but our decisions don't just effect us.

"Yeah, we're doing really well. He keeps me more informed with his work now and I try to keep my insecurities at bay and not take things so personally," I replied before turning to the waiter to place our drink orders. We were getting virgin margaritas because Rose had banned everyone from alcoholic beverages since she wasn't allowed to drink.

"Holiday or no holiday, this bitch is still pregnant!"

I smiled gratefully at our waited as he left and turned back to the girls.

"That doctor he went with to Africa is opening her own private pediatric practice here, well in Royal Palm, and she wants Edward to come on staff as a partner. He's been very forthcoming with me and includes me when he's going through his contracts and pro/con lists. That makes me feel good and I really appreciate that he's recognizing my feelings and concerns as valid…. Which means I should probably be the same way with him when it comes to Drew B."

"Yeah, what the frig is going on there? I would have thought Drew would have stopped sniffing around your skirt a long time ago, clearly you're _not_ interested!" Rose asked as she shoveled chips and queso into her mouth.

I shrugged and shook my head, "I don't know. It's weird, right? I think he's up to something; he's been acting very smug underneath the 'overly sweet' demeanor he's got going these days. Like he volunteered to do the whole production work for the Saturday Morning line up today. That's out of character for him."

Alice looked between me and Rose with a tilted head and a perplexed look on her face.

"Oh, that's right; you have no idea what we're talking about!" I laughed lightly.

The next hour and a half was spent with me spilling the torrid details of my fling with Drew, and how he apparently couldn't get over me. She looked very surprised and slightly concerned as she tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to face me.

"Bella, I think you should tell Edward about this."

"Nope! Ooooh no. That doesn't need to happen," I said as I waved my hands in front of me and shook my head vigorously. "It would cause nothing but problems; details do not need to be hashed out."

"Well, you don't have to go into the naughty details but I think if Edward knew more about the situation, he'd handle it better. Or, at least he'd know what he was up against. Imagine what would happen if Edward found out from a third party. Something that you don't think is a big deal could very much be a big deal to him. If you don't tell him things directly, he'll think you're keeping it from him for a reason. Omission is not too far from lying. It has the potential to be the same sort of thing that happened with Africa-gate 2011!"

She was right. I needed to inform Edward as to why Drew was so obsessive, at the very least. As Rose, Alice and I laughed, chatted and ate, I resolved myself into telling Edward as soon as I got back to the apartment.

Little did I know that when I got home, Drew B would be the least of my worries.

-xoxo-

Butterflies were swarming in my stomach as I unlocked the front door, only to drop dead completely as soon as I took in the scene before me.

Edward was sitting on the edge of my couch with his elbows on his knees and his hands fisted tightly together between them. His head was dropped forward between rigid shoulders, shaking slowly from side to side.

I took a hesitant step inside.

"E-edward? Baby? What's wrong?"

I saw his torso expand as he heaved a heavy breath, his voice so low that is resembled more of a rumble.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not prefer to have my personal life broadcast across the Palm Beaches, Bella?"

What? I was confused. I took a moment to look around the room and absorb everything.

The radio was on.

Set to Wild 95.5.

During the Saturday Morning Replay.

And my voice was telling the world of Edward's allergy.

"_What do you mean he's allergic to vagina?" Rose screeched._

_It was Monday morning and Bella was recounting the 'fade to black' portion of her vacation. They'd already recounted their Orlando trip, and Bella was now clueing them in on her and Edward's date Thursday night. Leaving out, of course the Renee drama._

"_He has an allergy to vaginal fluid," Bella repeated._

"_He's gay," Emmett stated flatly. "I spent the week with you and him, he really seemed in to you… but he's gay."_

"_He's not gay! Trust. It's a real condition," Bella exclaimed._

"_How do you know, B? The kid could just be using you as his beard," was Emmett rebuttal._

"_First of all, Em, You're just pissed because he told you off on Wednesday. Secondly, I know this because I googled it after I left," Bella said, triumphantly._

"_Well what does this allergy entail? Condoms, latex gloves, dental dam? I mean this could be a real deal breaker, Bells!" Rose commented._

"_Well, he'll just like, break out in a rash or something. It's a, and I quote, 'Human Plasma Hypersensitivity'. It _can_ be fatal, but his isn't that bad. He just has to wash right afterwards," Bella explained. "As time goes on, he'll build up… not an immunity but a sort of "desensitization" to my, uh, "proteins", so it won't be as much of a hassle."_

"_Send me the link," Rose mumbled distractedly…_

"Edward, I-"

"Don't even say you're sorry, Bella. Did… how…" Edward stood and started pacing the room in wide strides, his hand coming up to run through and tug sharply at his hair.

"I am a public, medical professional, Bella!" He turned to face me then and the look on his face both terrified me and broke my heart.

He was angry, that much was certain, but the look of complete defeat and hurt made me choke on a sob. His forehead was rumpled, his eyes were rimmed in red, and he looked utterly exhausted.

I brought my hand to my mouth as fought to keep quiet as silent tears streamed down my face.

"Do you have any idea the predicament you've put me in? You've put at risk my credibility, my integrity, and my professionalism. My colleagues, peers, and even the parents of those children aren't going to take me seriously now. Do you think parents are going to trust the lives of their children in the hands of a man whose love-life has been broadcast to hundreds of thousands of people? I had heard bits of your broadcast, Bella, I knew you would talk about our relationship and the things we all did as a group, but never did I think you'd go this far."

I held my chest as I fought through the sobs to speak. "I-I'm sorry, E-Edward. I was-sn't thinking. The show is l-like my therapist; I vent there! I didn't mean t-to," I shook my head and wiped at my eyes. I couldn't for a coherent sentence; my thoughts were a mess.

I took a stumbled step towards Edward, only to stop abruptly when his hands flew up, flat against the air. I stood, shaking in place, waiting for his next move. My heart dropped to my stomach as he made for the door, pausing with his hand on the knob.

"I can't do this, Bella. I'm… indescribably angry right now. This whole thing is just completely unfathomable. I cannot even begin to wrap my head around what you've done or where to go from here. I'm at a loss for words and not in the right state of mind to even sit down and talk about this."

I found my footing as soon as he turned the knob, lunging for and taking hold of his hand.

"Edward, please. Please don't go. I'm sorry! I'll never talk about our personal life on the radio again. I-"

He cut me off again and when I looked into his eyes this time, my whole spirit broke. Tears dripped from his lashes as he lifted my hand to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss to my fingers and squeezing his eyes closed. His lips brushed my skin as he spoke just above a whisper.

"It's too late to apologize, my darling."

He turned from me then and walked out the door, leaving it wide open for me to watch him disappear through his.

I watched through detached eyes as a shaky hand lifted into view and pushed my door closed before I dropped to my knees on the floor, my arms curling around my waist as wrecking cries ripping through my body. I hugged my torso tightly as I felt myself coming apart at the seams, my face being cooled by the tile as my cheek pressed against its surface.

My life had just walked out of … my life.

**A/N:**

**So, I have a lot going on in my life right now: I just got a divorce, moved 3 hours away, and had to go back to work. So, again, I'm very sorry for the delay in this chapter. Just one more and an epilogue left, kiddos!**

**I'm looking at being in the UK again in August, so if you'd like to have tea, PM me!**


	24. Chapter 24 The Other Side of Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

EPOV

With my forehead resting heavily in the palm of my hand, my elbow was protesting with the hard surface of my desk impelling upon its thin membrane of skin. I had long ago given up any hope of trying to read the article in front of me, the letters having all blurred together as my eyes lost focused and my ears perked up to the radio broadcast. Bella was recanting our…

Exhaling heavily, I leaned back in my chair and scrubbed my hands over my face. I couldn't even think of the word 'breakup'. I could tell she was trying not to cry by the strain in her voice. No doubt her eyes were downcast as she repeatedly tucked her hair behind her ear. She always did that when she was anxious.

The radio broadcast wasn't live, of course. Alice had recorded it nearly two months ago after that fateful Saturday Morning Replay. She brought it here to the hospital and shoved it in to the stereo, as I have previously refused to listen to in on my own accord.

Since the morning I heard the broadcasts of Bella telling all of South Florida very intimate details of our relationship, I have been laying low. My colleagues have been respectful enough not to pry, or even to let on that they know how humiliated I was. My patient's parents, as the children certainly weren't listening to the radio here, apparently were too busy to pay too much attention to anything but their sick children. There were, of course, the choice few that wore knowing looks, or made snide remarks. People like that, though, weren't worth my time. I had bigger preoccupations to deal with.

Like how much I miss my Bella.

"_It was wrong of me, Em. I know that as DJ's, we sort of live our lives publically, but I should have had more of a filter. There is a lot about my time with Edw… with him that I kept off the airwaves, but I can see now how what I did was disrespectful. It's one thing for us to sit here and tell everyone about ourselves, but he didn't have the option of asking me not to, and the fact that it didn't even cross my mind that it could be an issue…. I don't blame him for leaving me. I'd have left me, too."_

"_It's not just your fault, Bella, we all talked about it- right from the start. We encouraged the conversations. We all crossed the line. And, we're all sorry, Edward."_

The broadcast drifted back into my focus. That was just like Emmett, always protecting his baby sister. I had called Emmett after I left that morning, and without giving him any details as to why, I simply told him that I thought Bella could use her Brother Bear right now. The strain in my voice kept him from making any jokes about kicking my ass.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of my chair as I listened to the rest of the show. The broadcast went on to talk about that day, minus the usual details of course, and the aftermath thereof. Bella was abnormally quiet, with Emmett and Rosalie doing much of the talking. Em told of how Bella wouldn't eat, and couldn't sleep for days, and my heart physically hurt so much that I absently rubbed my chest. Rosalie encouraged her by telling her how much I loved her, and that I was sure to forgive her after some time had passed and everyone had healed; adding promptly that if I didn't that I was just a superficial asshole who wouldn't know one-in-a-lifetime-love if it bite me in the ass.

I had to chuckle at that.

She was right, of course. It had only been a few weeks and my life felt completely devoid of life.

Of love.

Of Bella.

"Hey."

I looked up at the sound of my sister's voice. Alice isn't known for being timid, and I could almost see her trepidation seeping out of her as she stood in the doorway, her slim arms held stiffly at her sides with her tiny hands twisting the hem of her shirt.

"Alice," I croaked in greeting before clearing my throat. I hadn't realized how tight my throat had gotten. "Come to retrieve your recording?"

Alice rocked back on her heels and dropped her gaze to the floor before taking the steps to enter my office and sit in the chair across from me.

"What's up, baby bro?" she mumbled.

I chuckled shortly at her go-to greeting for me before heaving a deep breath. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tightly as I sat back against the plush leather backing of my office chair. My mind was swirling with too many thoughts; I couldn't even begin to sort them.

"What do I do, Alice?" I dropped my hand from my face, feeling the pressure against my forearm as it hit the armrest of the chair. "She's it for me. I don't want to be without her."

Alice pulled her bottom lip gently between her teeth as she looked down, tucking her hands under her thighs. In this moment she looked as though she hasn't aged a day past 16; her petite legs barely reaching the floor as they kick innocently back and forth, the tips of her toes just brushing the carpet. I caught a brief glimpse of determination cross her face seconds before her big green eyes are locked on mine.

"Then go get her."

"It's not that simple, Alice." It can't be that simple.

"Sure it is. If you don't want to live without her, then go get her. You deserve good things. You deserve to be happy. And if Bella makes you happy, then you need to believe in yourself and your love for her, and claim your happiness."

"But, what she did-"

"People make mistakes, Edward!" She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Listen, I'm not saying that what she did was okay, but there are worse things. Right? And now that things have calmed down, can't you see that?"

I could. My professional life was, mostly, still in tact. In fact, a few of the attending Pediatricians had approached me about partnering up with them to start up an independent practice. Bella had respected my needing space since that day I walked out of her apartment. Even going so far as to staying with Emmett and Rose for a few weeks.

Or maybe she was just avoiding me.

"Look, I'll see you later, okay? I know you're busy. I just wanted to come by and… I don't know, enlighten you. I'll see you on Saturday, right?"

"Hmm?" I looked at Alice with question. Saturday? What was Saturday? I racked my brain to try to find some event or family gathering that I committed to.

Saturday…

Saturday….

"Oh, Saturday!" Saturday was SunFest down on Flagler Drive: one of South Florida's largest music festival. The Morning Show would undoubtedly be hosting. We'd also more than likely see them. And I'd see Bella. Was I ready to see Bella?

Too ready!

"Yes. I'll see you on Saturday."

BPOV

Everything was a foggy haze around me. I was just sort of going through the motions, and now wasn't the time to be numb and unmotivated. It was the stations biggest event of the year, and I needed to snap the fuck out of it.

It had been about two months, I guess, since -

I shook my head. I don't like to think about it. I don't want to give it a name. If I don't acknowledge what happened, then I don't have to face how irrevocably heartbroken I am. Except I just did. I felt my face crumple and my shoulders slump as the pain and reality came seeping back in. My chest felt constricted and I could barely see through the tears that were pooling in my eyes.

Distantly I heard whoever was speaking pause. Where was I? Oh, right. We're in a meeting for the final details of SunFest. SunFest: the biggest music festival in the Palm Beaches: Headliner bands, endless amounts of food, and lots and lots of room for error; hence, all the meetings.

"Bella? Bella?" a voice sounded, "Is she alright?"

"I've got her." That voice. I knew that voice.

Emmett took my hand and led me out of the conference room. I followed without hesitation, falling into his arms with a strangled cry once we reached his office.

"Shhh, shhh I've got you, Belly Bean," Emmett spoke soothingly as he held me tightly and rocked us back and forth.

"It's n-never gonna s-stop, issit 'Mmett?" I sniffled through my words, unable to annunciate properly, due to the snot sobbing that was currently happening.

God, I'm a mess! Even still.

"Bella, have… have you spoken to him?"

The night Edward left I stayed on the floor, hoping against all hope that he would realize how sorry I was and come back to get me. He'd scoop me up off the floor and hold me to his chest like a cradled baby, drying my tears with his pillow-soft lips as they whispered what a silly girl I was.

But that didn't happen.

That wasn't my reality.

Instead, he called my brother.

Emmett didn't have any details; just that Edward had called him and told him that he thought I needed my big brother, and that he should come over as soon as he had a chance.

He left the detail-telling to me.

So, after two boxes of tissues, 3 Excedrine, and half of a chocolate cake, I told Emmett everything. I told him how Drew B had compiled all of our 'Edward' discussions and put them together for the Saturday Morning Replay, and that Edward had heard it. I told him that Edward was hurt and upset that I had gotten so personal, and that I may have put his professionalism in jeopardy. I told him that…. Edward had left me.

I shook my head as Emmett came back into focus.

"No… I figured he'd want his space."

Emmett just nodded and hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Bella, I know you're hurting. Shit, I'd lose my fucking mind if Rosie ever left me."

"I might do just that if you call me 'Rosie' again." I blinked up to see Rose standing next to Emmett and me. She gave me a sad smile and brushed my hair from my face.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wish there was something I could do or say to make it hurt less."

I sniffled and returned her sad smile. "I'm afraid I've made my bed, and now I have to lay in it… But I appreciate the sentiment."

Rose held a cool cloth to my face and gently wiped under my eyes, over my forehead, and beneath my nose. I dropped my eyes to her protruding belly. She was definitely showing now, though she was still supermodel thin everywhere else. She looked like she was smuggling a watermelon.

"You look like you're sbuggling a wadderbelon."

She quirked a brow at me before holding a tissue in my direction," Blow your nose and then talk to me."

I did as she instructed and then repeated thoughts. "You look like you're smuggling a watermelon."

My hand drifted over her swollen tummy, a smile blooming on my face slowly as I felt my soon to be niece nudge my hand. A little girl! Rose and Emmett had decided to name her Madeleine. Rose had been relieved, I think, when it was revealed to them that she was, in fact, a she. "My efforts would have been wasted on a little boy. Though, I still would have painted his nails if he wanted me to." Emmett took a little warming up, but he was now completely engulfing with knowing he was going to have a baby girl. He had already complete redecorated the guest bedroom into a nursery, fit for a woodland fairy princess. He built a "tree" that housed the rocking chair and a bookcase, and hung leafy garland across the ceiling to mimic the forest's lush canopy. Plush pink, purple and blue pillows offered a soft play area to read, play, or nap. Fluid calligraphy danced above the headboard of her rich mahogany crib to draw out her name in a glimmering silver paint. Gauzy curtains gave the room a light lift, along with its whimsy butterflies that were sewn into the panels.

I helped Rose and Emmett decorate, happy for the much needed distraction. It had been so nice to see so much love present n such a small space. Emmett doted on Rose's every wish, and she beamed under his showers of affection. It made my hear sting, too, though. I missed that. Edward and I used to be that way.

Minus the impending marriage and baby, of course.

"Earth to Bella!"

What?

"Hey!" Rose snapped around my head. "Eyes here!"

"Sorry…" I offered her an apologetic smile; one that she returned with forgiveness.

"I understand. Look, you're just going to have to suck it up for this weekend, and then go talk to him on Monday. " I shook my head, my lips parting to protest but was met with her fingers against them. "Enough is enough. You two belong together- anyone can see that! You hit a bump… a big bump! But a bump nonetheless. You'll never get over this if you don't talk it out."

I nodded my head, hugged my brother once more, took a deep breath, and stood on my own. "Okay. I can do this." I can get through this weekend.

Rose smiled and tucked my hair behind her ear; "It's too bad you can't just hold a boom box over your head and play some sappy love song to win him back."

We all laughed, but my mind was turning. I didn't have a boom box… but I had access to a much bigger sound system.

Maybe the one thing that got me into this whole mess could actually get me out of it.

OMG! Soooo sorry. My life has been... Well, my life will be coming to you in a fanfiction near you! It has been THAT crazy, that it needs to be turned into a story. THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck with me! I know I said that I just had one more chapter and then an epi, but I think I'll need additional time, to allow for detail. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
